Underground Prinx
by Sr. Xeros
Summary: Cuando Chara se sumergió en la oscuridad de aquel hoyo, pensaba que todo acabaría ahí, que no tendría que volver a preocuparse nunca más de nada ni nadie, pero lejos de cumplirse su deseo, cayó en una espiral de desgracias todavía peor, que de algún modo pensó que le servirían para redimir su alma y salvar a aquellos que le salvaron una vez. Dedicado a mi mejor amigo y hermano.
1. First Part - The fallen angel

No, claramente ningún día era bueno para mí en este lugar llamado hogar. Los días pasaban, tenía una rutina "normal" como la de otros chicos de mi edad. Por las mañanas me levantaba temprano, con un grito de mal humor de parte de mi madre como todos los días, casi siempre me vestía con lo mismo para ir a clases, después de todo a nadie le iba a importar mi aspecto.

Bajaba muy temprano hasta el segundo peor lugar que podía visitar durante el día, el instituto. Aún estaba oscuro cuando estaba llegando, apenas había gente, lo cual agradecía enormemente, no soportaba tener que cruzarme con otras personas que solo me miran como un bicho raro o un objetivo de burla perfecto, con esa mirada clavada en la nuca como el láser de una pistola.

Me senté en el rincón del escalón esperando la fatídica alarma de clases para subir hasta arriba agotadoramente al menor sonido de esta, no me gustaba permanecer más de lo necesario ahí, solo me hacía ser más visible para las burlas, claro, no para otra cosa.

En cuanto el sonido anunciaba mi escapada, fui lo más rápido que pude y subí hasta la última planta, lugar donde residía el aula de mis clases. Todos preferían permanecer un rato más abajo siempre, ¿Quién tendría tantas ganas de subir arriba a esperar nada mientras llegaba el profesor? Alguien que prefería estar solo antes de que alguien se le ocurriera dirigirme la mirada y arruinar mi poca paz interior.

Tenía la mirada baja, mirando el suelo, como casi todo el tiempo que estaba aquí, en cuanto llegase el profesor me escurriría e iría hasta el final de la clase, había llegado a un punto que después de la traición de mi poca esperanza en mis compañeros, ya no quería saber nada de nadie. Bastante vergonzoso era ya estar solo, en la primera fila, donde incluso el profesor te ignora, aún me quedaba algo de dignidad que defender para irme al lugar donde pertenecía, en la soledad de una esquina con una ventana.

Seamos sinceros, si por mí fuera ya no asistiría a clases, no por ser un caso de abandono de estudios, sino de abandono de toda esperanza tanto en compañeros como profesores. Para todos ellos era invisible, estaba bastante claro, mientras que a cualquiera de mis compañeras si les daban ganas de llorar, toda la clase y el propio profesor se preocuparían, pero mientras yo lloraba silenciosamente con la cabeza gacha en el pupitre, nadie ni si quiera dirigía una mirada sobre mí, incluso en ese caso, solo susurrarían entre ellos soltando sus cotilleos sobre mi baja autoestima que ni quería saber.

Mi aspecto era tan patético, ni si quiera es como si estuviese en condiciones como una persona normal, que si ve su pelo sucio o grasiento o ambas, se ducharía, yo en cambio… en lo personal me daba igual todo, peor de lo que me sentía por dentro no podía estar por fuera. A veces tenía algo de decencia e intentaba quitar mi malestar bajo una ducha caliente, pero nunca era suficiente.

Me limpié las lágrimas, intentando recuperar algo de dignidad, pero limpiar la abundante mucosidad de mis lloriqueos en las mangas no ayudaba mucho. La frustración me llenaba, solo me quedaba castigarme por mi debilidad. Sin ni si quiera mucho disimulo, cogía el compás de mi estuche y empezaba a meter la aguja bajo la piel de mis dedos, lentamente notando como se desgarraba a cada tirón.

Sentía pequeñas punzadas de dolor que me hacían apretar un poco los dientes, pero ya era algo normal para mí, el arrancar todo el pellejo alrededor de mi uña, cortar mi circulación apretando mi dedo fuertemente por la mitad y ver salir toda esa sangre. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción florecía en mi rostro procurando que no se derramara, esparciéndola por la piel de mis dedos, viendo como se quedaban pequeños coágulos secos en la piel.

Esta sensación era tan liberadora, me tranquilizaba, era como pintar con mis dedos, poder degustar mi arte, pasar mi lengua por mi sangre saboreando mis propias heridas, de alguna manera, me hacía permanecer la cordura en este horrible lugar. Solo debía aguantar un poco más.

Era lo que me decía cada día en mi mente, intentando soportar la presión sobre mis hombros. Cuando cada día escuchaba mi odioso nombre para nada bueno, aún tenía el lejano deseo de pensar que algún día escaparía de este "agujero", vería la luz de un nuevo día y todo cambiaría para mí.

Ese era mi único deseo. Lo que intentaba pensar decididamente con determinación cada momento que no estaba en un ataque de locura o ansiedad. Como siempre, mientras intentaba aún mantener mi deseo de al menos brillar un poco, mi voz baja nunca era escuchada por el profesor, aunque desde luego para el típico loro que repite todo lo que oye sí, quedando mi intento de participación en algo nulo.

Ni si quiera ser quien tenía mayores conocimientos de biología era suficiente para tener más nota que el más perezoso, de nada servía mi supuesta alta inteligencia, porque hasta el ser yo, influía en mis notas, fuese lo que fuese.

Cuando estaba en el recreo, venía algún indeseable crío menor que yo patéticamente para burlarse de mi altura y aspecto. Con cosas como "pareces un chico, ¿eres chico o chica?" Realmente odiaba esa pregunta en especial, cuando llegaban a la respuesta verdadera ellos mismos, llegando a la segunda parte de la burla "¿Eres transexual u homosexual?"

En ese momento apretaba fuertemente los puños con la mirada en el suelo y mordiendo mis labios cortados y llenos de heridas, si tan solo pudiese golpearle hasta que suplicara por piedad, todo sería más fácil. Pero incluso mi defensa propia era un insulto, ni merecía la pena, era algo que había aprendido con los años.

Simplemente era mejor permanecer en silencio y hacer como si no existiera, así pronto se aburriría y se iría. A nadie le debería importar si soy chica o chico, después de todo el resto de lo que me conforma les da igual. Mis ojos entrecerrados le miraron con todo el desprecio que podía demostrar con una mirada.

Ojalá fuese tan sencillo como en el colegio y envenenarlos con caramelos, pero no tendría esa bondad con alguien tan necio e ignorante. Simplemente pasaría un día más intentando pasar por alto de los demás.

Pasadas las horas al fin me podía ir, para sino volver al peor lugar que podía estar. No sin antes un grupo de críos empezara a tirarme piedras y hacer como que no eran ellos. Simplemente los ignoré como pude chirriando los dientes, los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

En cuanto llegue a mi despreciable "hogar", me fui a mi cuarto, sin saludar a nadie como era costumbre, no es como si a alguien le importara mi llegada sino para más burlas de mi propio padre. Dejé mi mochila en una esquina del suelo, sentándome en el borde de mi reducida cama, prácticamente el único lugar que me pertenecía en este infierno.

No quería seguir… pero no me quedaba de otra aún. Ni si quiera les importaba las marcas de cicatrices en mis brazos en sus propios ojos, intentar disimular diciendo que fue un gato, ellos quedan tan conformes con cualquier cosa que ni dudan de mi palabra al menos para eso.

Acaricio lentamente las líneas sobre mi pálida piel, aquí todos tienen piel morena menos yo, para más desgracia de resaltar. Por dentro sabía que quedaba poco para mí ya, hacía un año o más que puse mi plan en marcha. Puede que directamente no pudiese hacer nada sin llamar la atención, pero dejando de comer, lentamente mis fuerzas se iban yendo. Pero era más lento de lo esperado, después de todo, a veces debía fingir que realmente comía algo.

No pensaba vomitar algo que ya había comido, era una de las pocas cosas a las que me negaba a hacer en pro de desaparecer, era demasiado evidente. Después de todo bastante lo hacía ya en mis ataques de pánico como para hacerlo también intencionadamente…

Aunque incluso con ese plan en marcha, lo que más deseaba era poder morir de frío, así podría sentir como lentamente dormiría y nunca más despertaría a esta pesadilla. Dormir era casi mi único consuelo, a excepción de las pesadillas que entonces me atormentaban, donde irónicamente, mataba a todos, a pesar de mi desprecio por prácticamente todos, me aterraba volverme el monstruo en que me sentía realmente.

Luego despertaba y la oscuridad me hacía jugar malas pasadas con formas inexistentes. Con la edad que tenía, contar mis pesadillas, era un poco infantil, o eso me parecía, ya que de por sí bastante por lo bajo me tenían. En casa siempre intentaba sonreír al menos cuando no estaba mi padre molestándome.

Era una manera de disfrazar mi profundo y permanente malestar. Después de todo, tenía totalmente prohibido llorar, porque si no, me pegarían para poder llorar "de verdad", era lo menos que necesitaba realmente. Cuando no me estaba torturando físicamente, simplemente escuchaba música con mis auriculares muy fuerte, para no poder escuchar las fuertes discusiones de mis padres y las intervenciones de mi hermana mayor por intentar detenerlos.

Pero todo era tan inútil, solo me hacía querer meterme bajo mis sábanas y quizás así parecer invisible de verdad. Si al menos pudiese salir de casa, pero ni eso me dejaban… después de todo a pesar de para mi desgracia era una "chica" y podían hacerme cualquier cosa. A estas alturas ya lo había pasado todo, teniendo en cuenta los abusos sexuales de mi abuelo. Pero eso nadie lo sabía porque mi propia madre me prohibió contarlo porque si no habría más discusiones.

Lo poco agradable que tenía era el pequeño jardín debajo de nuestra casa, donde hace años había un enorme árbol, con el cual aunque sonase tonto, soñaba y sentía que hablaba con él, pero un día se despidió de mí en sueños como me pasaba con algunas personas que luego morían, así supe que lo poco hermoso a mi vista, murió talado.

Pero no dejé que eso quedara ahí, sobre el tocón de su antiguo fuerte tronco, planté flores doradas que con el tiempo florecieron y se adaptaron a todo tipo de temporal. Para mí ese árbol fue un gran amigo… aunque fuese en sueños.

Así un día de salida de clase por la naturaleza para un trabajo en grupo, como era de costumbre, mis compañeros no tardaron mucho en abandonarme y quedarme en un arbusto con una pequeña torcedura. Cada vez me odiaba más por ser tan torpe, difícilmente empecé a andar intentando buscar por donde volver hasta que me di por vencida quedándome a la sombra.

Hace años escuché una historia sobre este lugar, en el lugar más alto al que podías llegar, la cima del monte Ebott, había gente que aseguraba que había un portal hacia otro mundo al que nadie debía acercarse o moriría devorado por los monstruos. Más bien parecía un cuento de fábula, probablemente solamente caerían y morirían.

No me agradaba mucho la idea de morir de una forma así, no me gustaban mucho las alturas, irónico teniendo en cuenta lo que me gustaba escalar todo lo que se encontrara delante de mí. Pero quizás había llegado hasta aquí con un motivo, encontrar este lugar para al fin abandonar este mundo. No lo sabría hasta que no lo comprobara, miré mi tobillo hinchado y amoratado, después de todo que más daba una lesión más en mi cuerpo a nadie le importaba lo más mínimo al igual que a mí.

Empecé a seguir el sendero que llevaba hasta mi último destino. Extrañamente por aquí empezaba a abrirse paso la vegetación, no era algo muy normal en un clima semi desértico como este, pero de cierta forma me calmaba y me llenaba de determinación para seguir adelante. Encontré una rama de tamaño manejable en mitad del camino y decidí tomarlo como bastón, de algo me serviría, al menos para llegar hasta el final.

La confusión me estaba alterando levemente, estaba empezando a ver muchos animales que en condiciones normales no estarían tan tranquilos en estado salvaje, de hecho incluso se ponían en mi camino. Me detuve por un momento llorando un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa. Puede que la humanidad fuese una mierda, pero en la vida valían la pena seres como ellos, sonaba alocado pero casi sentía que querían detenerme en mi camino hacia el fin. Le di una suave caricia a una de las liebres que se detenía delante de mí.

Siempre había escuchado que en el monte Ebott, al tener esas extrañas historias sobre monstruos en un mundo desconocido e inexplorado, apenas había sido rozado. Era por así decirlo un parque natural que llegado a esta zona se abría paso un vergel donde residía una paz inusual. Es por eso que era un lugar perfecto para hacer un trabajo de estudio sobre la biodiversidad aquí.

Para mí, por desgracia o fortuna, sería donde esperaba residir lo que me quedaba de vida para bueno o para malo. Había algo en el ambiente que me atraía de una manera irracional. Algo que me hacía seguir adelante en mi camino, subiendo por el empinado camino a mi fin.

Cuanto más subía, más sentía esta rara sensación, como cuando crees que alguien te ha llamado o hablado pero en realidad no ha sido nada, como cuando sientes que alguien te está mirando, pero no hay nadie allí. No podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Me empezaba a poner de los nervios, era la misma sensación que sentía en esas noches de pesadillas cuando el insomnio me acosaba en la oscuridad, pero era de día y no había nada que pudiese imaginar ahora en formas raras.

Otra vez me volvía a sentir inútil riendo muy suavemente, ni si quiera cuando ya me encontraba completamente en la soledad me sentía bien, aún podía sentir esas sombras siguiéndome en mi cabeza, no podía entender como incluso ahora que me había librado de mis compañeros indirectamente, seguía sintiéndome mal, con esa ansiedad atragantada en mi garganta.

¿Quizás fuese por el hecho de que al fin acabaría con todo? Esa inquietud en mi pecho que aceleraba mis pulsaciones, no me dejaba respirar tranquilamente, esos temblores, me daban un paso errático por mi camino. Todo acabaría ahora, no de la mejor manera que hubiese esperado, pero al menos acabaría.

El sudor frío de mi espalda me daba pequeños escalofríos y sentía como mis dientes castañeaban, tanto de mis propios nervios como de mi inestable cuerpo. Nada me detendría en mi camino hacia la libertad, nadie me iba a buscar porque nadie me echaba en falta nunca, no servía de nada intentar pensar que quizás alguien me estuviese buscando porque no era cierto.

Me hubiese gustado poder acabar con todos ellos tal y como merecían, pero esta era mi oportunidad, nadie me la quitaría ahora que la tenía. Debía darme prisa, solté ese inútil palo y empecé a caminar más rápido dando pequeños tropiezos hasta que todo empezaba a volverse más escarpado y debía agarrarme a los troncos de los árboles.

Mis pisadas eran amortiguadas por el sonido de las hojas secas que se abrían paso a mi camino, todo parecía indicar un mismo camino, parecía como si todo llevara al mismo destino, la cima del fin. Sentía una extraña corriente de energía que provenía de algún lugar en lo más alto, hacía que se me pusiera el vello de punta.

Poco a poco iba haciéndose más tarde, parecía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que empecé a subir este sitio, lo peor o mejor de todo, era que tal como esperaba, nadie vino. Parecía que pronto empezaría a atardecer, desde que pasó todo en la mañana, pero nadie vino.

Eso solo hacía darme más determinación para seguir adelante. Descansé un rato sintiendo como cada vez me dolía más el tobillo, probablemente me hice un esguince, pero poco podía hacer realmente para solucionarlo en un lugar como este, además de que era el menor y último de mis problemas.

Sentada en el suelo observando el paisaje antes se reanudar la marcha, pude ver en la lejanía un camino de pétalos amarillos, se me eran tan familiares, eran… como las flores que planté. Me levanté trastabillando y seguí el camino que se abría ante mis ojos perplejos, parecía imposible, pero realmente aquí había un árbol idéntico al de mi infancia, rodeado de flores doradas, sus raíces se extendían a lo largo del suelo, el cual parecía pasar a llano por esta parte.

Había llegado al fin de mis pasos, estaba en la cima, parecía difícil de creer después de todo lo pasado, pensar que ahora, sería el momento en que todo acabaría, el punto final de mi historia. Nadie me encontraría en un lugar como este. Me acerqué lentamente a un lugar donde las raíces empezaban a descender en mitad de la nada, era algo fuera de lugar, pero seguí adelante.

Ahí frente a mis ojos se abría un abismo en mitad de la cima, no se veía fondo y menos aún adonde iban las raíces que desaparecían. Era como observar la mirada vacía de un cráneo, que te devolvía la mirada indirectamente sin saber cuándo te estaba mirando y cuándo no.

Este sería el fin para mí, mis piernas temblaban a pesar del enorme deseo que sentía por acabar con esto. Fue tanto mi temblor, que el mismo fue quien mi traicionó haciéndome tropezar con las raíces de mi buen amado amigo. Después de todo, este podía ser mi único final feliz y ambos lo sabíamos.

El inmenso negror me atrapó entre sus garras, sentía mucho miedo, tanto que un grito quedó ahogado en mi garganta sin salir si quiera, las lágrimas se apoderaban de mi vista borrosa, hasta que de repente todo paró sin más.

* * *

Saludos y bienvenid s a todos los que vengan a leer, este fic no tiene un objetivo en sí ni una trama fija, aunque sí ciertos puntos importantes invariables, son libres de hacer peticiones o sugerencias. La historia será actualizada aproximadamente cada semana con un capítulo o más si hubiese varios seguidores que quieran pronto la continuación, normalmente eso sucederá solo si ya está listo el siguiente capítulo; gracias por su atención y disfruten.


	2. 1

Aún sentía el corazón a mil por hora, sentía náuseas y un mareo permanente que amenazaba con desmayarme, me golpeaba un intenso dolor de cabeza. Apenas sí veía algo de mi alrededor, pero todo se veía como una pantalla de niebla borrosa que me mareaba aún más. Me temblaban las piernas y los brazos, algo líquido y viscoso estaba goteando de mi frente, me limpié con la manga evitando que me entrara en los ojos y tosí algo oscuro.

¿No… no estaba muerta? Ni si quiera había pasado mucho de caída, no podía haber mucha altura, pero no pude ver el fondo antes… además sentía como si acabara de despertarme, el dolor de las magulladuras y los numerosos cardenales que empezaba a ver a lo largo de mi cuerpo eran de haber pasado un buen rato. Probablemente me desmayaría en mitad de la caída o algo así… Había sido muy extraño, vale, es cierto que no es como si me hubiese caído en muchos agujeros a lo largo de mi vida como para saber que se siente cuando caes, pero aun así había algo que no cuadraba.

Poco a poco empezaba a recuperar el control de mis sentidos y a orientarme. A pesar de que llegaba perfectamente la luz de por donde había caído, iluminando un pequeño radio a mi alrededor, antes no había podido ser capaz de ver algo. Miré mis manos y descubrí que efectivamente lo que había tosido antes, era sangre… quizás tenía una hemorragia interna, de ser así, no sé qué hubiera sido peor, si morir en el acto o sobrevivir tal como estaba ahora, condenada a sufrir una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Todavía revisando mi penosa condición, pude encontrar el lugar de sangrado y solté un pequeño quejido al notar el escozor, en teoría solo parecía ser un corte irregular al haber dado con alguna piedra en mitad de mi caída, no parecía ser grave. Como última hojeada, moví piernas y brazos comprobando de arriba abajo con mis manos que no me había roto nada, suspiré medio de alivio, incluso así no sabía si eso mejoraba mucho la situación.

Intenté levantarme, inútilmente de hecho, porque no podía mantener el equilibrio aún. Di otro suspiro con indignación, ahora no solo estaba en un horrible agujero sin salida y quién sabe si con una lesión grave, sino que encima no podía levantarme. Pero esa triste incomodidad fue interrumpida por el ruido de… ¿pasos? Casi noté que el corazón se saltaba un latido.

Esto era una locura… No importa que hubiese sobrevivido a mi fin, ahora algo peor daría mi fin ¿y si era verdad que había monstruos y me iban a matar? Todo el mal que había hecho con mi existencia en todos los lugares que había estado, se me sería devuelto ahora. A lo mejor ni si quiera estaba en vida aún, sino en el propio infierno. Nunca fui creyente de cosas como el cielo y el infierno, pero si había algo que me atormentaba más que nada, era el temor a algo que no podía ver pero podía sentir en todos los aspectos.

Una paranoia errática empezaba a invadirme y hacerme temblar, cerré fuerte los ojos intentando pasar desapercibida a lo que fuese que viniese a mi encuentro, casi podía notar mi llanto estancado en mi pecho, unas tímidas lágrimas se asomaban. No me gustaba nada esta horrible sensación, era exactamente lo mismo que sentía cada noche de insomnio que no estaba teniendo pesadillas, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que fuera que estuviese ahora ahí era más que real, era físico.

Cada vez los pasos estaban más cerca y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido ahogado de miedo, podía aguantar lo que quisierais para mi final, pero no una tortura como esta, era lo más próximo a mis pesadillas, demasiado real, demasiado perceptible.

"Por… por favor vete…" Susurré a medias tapándome la cara con mis manos, no quería tener que enfrentar mis demonios precisamente ahora. Puede que incluso así, aún pretendiera esa voz, que aún siguiera la masacre, no podía, no ahora.

"Parece que ha venido de aquí…" Una suave voz aguda llenó los recovecos de la gruta haciendo un pequeño eco. Seguro que había escuchado mi patético llanto, ahora sí que vendría hasta aquí, sabía que alguien estaba aquí en algún lugar. No parecía sonar como un monstruo, pero aún recordando mis pesadillas, no pensaba confiarme de un ser adorable, no señor, mis malas experiencias nocturnas me decían que no podía fiarme de una cara bonita o me podría encerrar en una jaula y dejar que me ahogue, cosas así.

Debía intentar ser valiente a pesar del terror que me inundaba, en mis pesadillas nunca me di por vencida, esta no sería la excepción debía luchar, a pesar de los temblores que me inundaban y las lágrimas me cegaban, me levanté a duras penas apoyándome en una estalagmita.

Por mi mente pasaba una situación parecida, un momento que hubiera podido ser el fin de mi existencia, cuando decidí no doblegarme ante mi padre, no dejar que me impusiera su voz irracional, casi me cuesta la vida, a pesar de ver el cuchillo en su mano no retrocedí en ningún momento, a pesar de que el terror me inundaba y la respiración se me aceleraba por momentos, no retrocedí.

Por suerte para mí, mi madre y mi hermana me llevaron a rastras hasta mi cuarto y ahí me encerraron hasta que mi padre se calmara. Hubiera podido ser mi fin realmente, pero no lo fue. Mi determinación me ha llevado hasta donde estoy ahora, no me iba a detener.

"Me da igual quién o qué seas… ¡No dejaré que me derrotes ahora maldita sea!" Grité ahogadamente a la nada conteniendo mis lágrimas. Me temblaban las piernas y sentía aguijones de dolor en todo mi cuerpo con cada movimiento de mis músculos, pero esto no haría que me detuviera ahora.

Finalmente una sombra alargada y de extraña forma, aunque pareciese humana, empezó a formarse frente a mí, pronto tendría de frente a aquel que osaba retarme a pesar de esta agonizando.

"O-oye no quiero hacerte daño… ¿dónde estás? Solo quiero ayudarte" Su voz se tornó quebradiza como si se fuera a poner a llorar, no sabía si esto era una quimera que estaba engañando mis sentidos, pero… debía reconocer que incluso sabiendo siempre, que algo bello ocultaba algo malo, nunca dudé en ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba realmente, o simplemente, alguien que hablaba con el corazón aunque luego todo fuese una farsa que rompiera mi corazón.

Sentí que me salían de nuevo las lágrimas y cerré los ojos respirando profundamente, fuese lo que fuese, que pasara.

Una pequeña figura de mi altura aproximadamente, se acercó a mí, era completamente blanco, como un ángel, no era humano ahora que lo veía perfectamente a la pobre luz que había en mi caída. Tenía un pequeño hocico de donde le sobresalían unos pequeños colmillos para nada amenazantes y unas… adorables orejas. Sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados y parecía algo temeroso, no sabía exactamente si de asustarme a mí o de asustarse él de mí sinceramente.

Parecía algo así… como un cabritillo híper adorable, casi podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas enrojecidas, era casi como ver unas de esas pequeñas chiquillas adorables que rara vez se presentaban en la vida como la viva personificación de la palabra _kawaii_ , casi podía sentir que me desmayaba, pero no me malinterpretéis… realmente estaba al límite de mis fuerzas.

Así me desplomé sin previo aviso con la vista nublada. El extraño pero adorable cabritillo se acercó rápidamente, mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado y me tomó antes de que golpeara de bruces al suelo.

"¡Oh! Te has caído, ¿verdad?" Preguntó asustado de que me hubiese muerto o algo así y entonces sonreí con algo de alivio. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó aún preocupado a pesar de que de repente sonriera.

"Solo… necesito descansar" Susurré algo ronca, reposando sobre su brazo, "Venga, levántate" Me dijo con determinación, yo algo resignada de tener que levantarme ahora, pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y me levanté a duras penas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Me preguntó mientras empezábamos a andar con cuidado lentamente, sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero me mantuve despierta. No soportaba la idea de tener que decir mi horrible nombre, a las personas en las que realmente confiaba, les decía el "verdadero" nombre, teniendo en cuenta que él me estaba salvando sin dudarlo dos veces sin conocerme, merecía conocerme como quien en realidad era "Chara".

Él se quedó pensativo y me sonrío "Chara, ¿eh? Es un nombre bonito, yo me llamo Asriel" Contestó contento, parecía muy convencido con mi respuesta, de cierta manera eso me agradaba… no podía mantenerme mucho más… y me desmayé…

…

No sé a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me quedé inconsciente por el camino. Me sentía mal por el cabritillo, bueno… Asriel, me tuvo que llevar a cuestas él solo, pero demostró ser fuerte a pesar de su tamaño. Lo único que sí sabía es que estaba en una cama arropada, pero en cuanto me desperté di un pequeño brinco, me sobresalté al darme cuenta que no era mi cama trastero, esto era claramente una cama de verdad sin cosas por medio.

A mi lado estaba sentado el cabritillo, estaba con su cabeza acomodada en el borde de la cama, pero al levantarme tan bruscamente, a la vez él había soltado un gracioso sonido de animalillo asustado. Me reí entre dientes intentando disimular, me aclaré la garganta y me escondí un poco entre las sábanas ahora que estaba consciente de mi situación.

"¡Lo siento! No quería asustarte" Se disculpó con un aire tristón, parecía que estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar, casi hasta me hizo sentir mal, en realidad nos habíamos asustado mutuamente.

"No pasa nada… es solo que fue una sorpresa encontrarme aquí" Expliqué intentando consolarlo, no soportaba ver esa triste carita. Parecía algo convencido con mi respuesta y sonrió levemente mostrando esos tiernos colmillitos.

"¿Estás mejor? Mamá y papá estaban muy preocupados, me dejaron vigilándote para asegurarse de cuando te despertabas… Pero me has despertado tú a mí" Asriel río tiernamente mirándome con entusiasmo, "Iré a avisarles, ¡no tardo!" Dijo como una promesa.

No me hacía mucha ilusión quedarme aquí sola, pero al menos podía pensar en paz sobre lo ocurrido. Había caído a un agujero, después de eso un cabritillo de fábula me rescató, ahora estoy probablemente en su cama, viendo el aspecto de su habitación, y esperando el veredicto de… ¿cabras quizás? No tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba. No estaba asustada, es verdad que era muy extraño, pero no es como si fuesen abominaciones, además, tampoco es como si las abominaciones me asustaran en realidad…

Solo sabía que, tras haber intentado poner fin a mi existencia, había dado un nuevo comienzo, o eso parecía.

Al rato, tal como prometió Asriel, ya estaba de vuelta y volvió a la silla donde lo encontré cuando desperté. Lo que menos me esperaba que aparecieran tras la puerta eran "cabras" tan grandes, me sentía un poco acongojada e impresionada.

En un principio estaba una que era la más "pequeña" por así decirlo, con un aspecto femenino, algo así como una hembra, supongo que debía ser su madre. Luego estaba uno incluso más grande con un abundante pelaje rubio que casi lo hacía parecer un "osito"; sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser su padre.

Pero sin diferencias, ambos eran igual de imponentes sinceramente. Igualmente, también eran adultos, lo que me asustaba… la gente adulta solía ser muy irracional, me asustaba qué pensarían de mí… a lo mejor ahora me querían comer o echarme por donde había venido de alguna manera.

Mi acto reflejo fue bajar la mirada al punto más bajo que encontrara, que ahora mismo eran los pies de la cama. Era difícil evitarles con la vista con lo grandes que eran ambos, pero eso no me importaba, no quería el contacto visual, tenía miedo.

"Hey, mi niño, parece que ya has despertado, cuando llegaste… pensábamos que no conseguirías salir de esta" Habló primeramente la madre de Asriel, tenía una voz muy amable y sincera, seguía teniendo miedo a pesar de su amabilidad.

"No tienes de que preocuparte pequeño humano, no te queremos hacer daño, a pesar de lo que parezca dar a entender nuestro aspecto" Dijo algo triste el padre.

No es que no me pareciesen amigables, pero tenía miedo del rechazo o que fuese una trampa para empezar a interrogarme, no soportaba las preguntas.

"Mi niño, ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?" Preguntó la madre que parecía que quería intentar me sintiese en más confianza, "Se llama Chara" Se adelantó Asriel, de cierto modo me sentí un poco mejor, al notar el pequeño apoyo del cabritillo para ayudarme, "Sí…" Musité levemente reafirmándolo, aún con la mirada gacha.

"Yo soy Toriel y él Asgore, debes estar bastante confundido mi niño, has debido caerte a través de la barrera, pero no te preocupes, aquí estás a salvo, no tienes que temer" Me sonrío Toriel. Yo alcé un poco la mirada, parecían muy preocupados por mí condición realmente, la miré y asentí con la cabeza.

"Sin embargo antes de que sigas pasando un mal rato, necesitas comer algo, ¿vale? Dime que prefieres mi niño, ¿caramelo o canela?" La miré dubitativa de la cuestión, no estaba segura de qué responder "Quizás caramelo… pero la canela también me gusta…" Dije algo avergonzada por no decidirme, "Bueno no te preocupes, en ese caso los dos están bien, iré a cocinar mi niño"

Acto seguido, Toriel se fue, Asgore se encontraba aún frente a mí algo tímido con una media sonrisa. "Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, Chara, debes tener muchas preguntas, pero es verdad que deberías descansar antes de que te podamos responder". Me incorporé a duras penas y negué, tenía un soberano dolor de cabeza, pero aún así necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, "No, por favor… señor Asgore, si pudiera al menos explicarme un poco, creo que podría aclararme un poco mi confusión por ahora"

Asgore soltó un pequeño suspiro, "Se paciente, seguramente aún debes sentirte mareado, estoy seguro que agradecerás descansar un poco más de mientras Toriel te hace la comida, después de eso te sentirás como nuevo" Disimuladamente rodé un poco los ojos cabizbaja y me retumbé de nuevo, Asgore se despidió de mí y salió. Quien aún permanecía ahí expectante era Asriel, quien parecía no querer molestarme permaneciendo en silencio, cosa que agradecía a medias.

Me pregunté qué tan especial podía ser una comida para que fuese tan importante y que me haga sentir como nueva. Quizás fuese comida mágica o algo por el estilo, si eso existía realmente, creo que podría saltar de la alegría, si no fuese que por decir no podía ni levantarme por si acaso.

Miré a Asriel que me miraba de vez en cuando tímido sin saber que decir, me hubiese gustado sonreírle, pero aún me sentía muy incómoda como para hacerlo. "Esto… Lo siento por lo de antes… que tuvieras que llevarme hasta aquí" Dije intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

"No fue nada Chara" Me respondió sonriente, "De todas formas no creo que hubieses podido aguantar mucho en ese estado caminando, además no pesas mucho" Oh, genial. Incluso aquí en un remoto lugar escondido de la mano de Dios, me decían que pesaba poco. Al menos si lo miraba de otra manera, en parte quizás fuese más fuerte por ser un cabritillo… Vale a quién pretendía engañar, Peso poco lo mire como lo mire.

"Ah… bueno, no pensé que con tu estatura pudieses conmigo" Dije sin pensarlo demasiado a lo que Asriel infló un poco los mofletes, "Pero soy más alto que tú, además soy mayor de lo que aparento Chara" Le miré y me reí un poco por su expresión.

"¿Entonces por qué eres tan canijo en comparación con tus padres?" Pregunté con curiosidad, "Eso es porque somos de la familia Dreemurr, nuestra especie tarda muchos años en desarrollarse y así obtenemos mucha sabiduría a lo largo del tiempo para así gobernar sabiamente a nuestro pueblo" Por un momento me quedé pensando en la nada y luego me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Primero, al parecer hay todo un poblado de monstruos de quien sabe cuántos habitantes, siguiendo, ¿gobernar? Eso significaba… "¿…Eres un príncipe?" Pregunté sorprendida de mi propia pregunta, que ironía del destino, había venido a acabar a un agujero para que me salvara un príncipe… ¿cabritillo? No es que menospreciara el hecho, pero sonaba un poco ridículo y fantasioso de más.

"Claro Chara, mamá y papá son los reyes, yo seré el príncipe que algún día, gobernará el Subsuelo" Dijo muy contento y orgulloso de su cargo. Bueno, vale no sé, esperaba algo más impresionante como príncipe, pero si era cierto que se desarrollaban de una manera aletargada, significa que a pesar de aparentar diez años debe tener más, no me imagino ni cuantos.

"¿Cuántos años… tienes?" Pregunté incómoda, siempre me había molestado que me hicieran esa pregunta, porque siempre venía a cuento de mi altura precisamente, para burlarse, como era normal, "Ehm, bueno, tengo… Es que nuestra edad no se mide en años" Dijo incómodo frotándose su adorable patita en el brazo, "¿Y tú cuántos años tienes Chara, los humanos también crecen lentos?" Preguntó inocentemente.

La expresión de mi cara cambió casi al enfado, hasta que me di cuenta un instante después que si nunca había visto un humano, que es lo que daba a entender al parecer, no sabía sobre cosas como esas, "En realidad no… Se podría decir que soy especial" Preferí disimular que contarle la verdad.

Lo cierto es que desde el primer momento que nací, tuve problemas para comer, ya que se podría decir que no tenía apetito, prácticamente debían obligarme y engañarme para poder alimentarme sin que me diera cuenta, parecía que desde el primer momento ya me negaba a vivir en un mundo así... Probablemente, ese sea el factor principal de mi pequeña estatura, es decir, la falta de nutrición.

Yo al contrario que el pequeño Asriel, permanecería así y un poquito más para siempre, pero no iba a permitir dejar flancos al descubierto para que luego quizás pudiera burlarse de mí… Todos lo acababan haciendo al fin y al cabo. Pensar en eso me irritaba bastante, era tan miserable.

"¿Te pasa algo Chara…?" Preguntó preocupado, salí de ese pequeño lapsus de oscuridad y lo miré algo sombría, "No, fue solo un mareo" Mascullé ente dientes apretando las sábanas. "Vaya, habría jurado que era otra cosa, de repente pusiste una cara muy rara…" Comentó más para sí mismo que para mí.

En un acto reflejo subí mi mano hasta mis labios, pasé mi dedo pulgar y empecé a morderme con nervios, no querían contarme que pasaba aquí y encima ahora no sabía si realmente sería buena idea tener como compañía a un principito, seguro que era un niño mimado, pronto yo sería solamente un estorbo para él.

Después de todo siempre lo fui para todos mis compañeros ricachones de clase, me mordí más fuerte pero una mano suave y cálida me apartó la mano lentamente mirándome preocupado y casi a punto de llorar.

"¿Por qué te haces daño? Por favor, no deberías hacer eso es malo" Me quedé algo perpleja con su reacción, a casi nadie le importaba algo como esto, sin embargo de la nada él me había detenido como si pudiera hacerlo, casi me daban ganas de golpearle por interrumpirme. Pero no lo hice, en cambio le tomé la mano y la miré. No era tan distinta a la mía, aparte de que estaba llena de pelo y tenía pequeñas garras inofensivas

"Lo siento, es una costumbre" Susurré prestando más atención a su patita humanoide, acariciándola, tiré de ella un poquito y la froté suavemente en mi mejilla, ¡era tan suave! "¡Cha-Chara! ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó avergonzado, a través de todo ese pelaje no podía verlo, pero podría jurar que probablemente estaba rojo si es que tenía sangre, sonreí algo malévola, quizás pudiese ser mi pequeño "amigo" después de todo.

"Chara has puesto otra vez una cara muy rara y espeluznante…" Se quejó de nuevo aún avergonzado el cabritillo, que incluso así no había alejado su patita. "Shhh… me duele la cabeza" Fingí para así seguir acariciando suavemente su patita, era tan relajante como acariciar un gatito.

Después de una hora aproximadamente medio durmiendo abrazada de la patita de Asriel, alguien tocó la puerta y levanté la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

"Lo siento si te he despertado Chara, la comida ya está lista, ven te llevaré hasta el comedor para que no tengas que hacer muchos esfuerzos" Sin ni si quiera darme tiempo a responder, Asgore vino hasta a mi cama y me tomó en brazos como una princesa. Podía imaginar perfectamente mi cara roja, teniendo en cuenta el calor que me estaba dando.

Mi padre nunca me había llevado así en lo que tengo de memoria, incluso cuando estaba a punto de… en fin asfixiarme de un ataque de ansiedad de camino al hospital, precisamente gracias a su amiguita.

No tenía mucho de donde afianzarme, ya que era muy grande, pero precisamente por eso, no tenía mucho problema, casi parecía una muñeca en sus brazos, pasamos por un pasillo, por donde había una habitación intermedia con unas escaleras hacia abajo. Seguimos adelante y en la siguiente habitación había una mesa con tres sillas, pero pronto vino corriendo Asriel de algún lado con otra silla y la puso en el hueco restante de la mesa, donde Asgore con mucho cuidado me dejó sentada.

La mesa parecía ya puesta, en casa siempre me reñían para que la pusiera y la quitara toda yo, así que me sorprendía un poco verla puesta sin haber hecho nada… Pronto vi Toriel venir de lo que supuse era la cocina, con una enorme tarta de caramelo y canela. Eh bueno, supuse que ellos al ser tan grandes debían comer mucho más que alguien de la estatura de Asriel y yo.

Cortó un pedazo pequeñito de esa enorme tarta y lo puso en mi plato con una amable sonrisa, "Vamos Chara, después de comer te sentirás mucho mejor, si quieres luego puedes tomar un baño, ¿vale mi niño?" Asentí sonriendo un poco. Las sillas eran muy altas así que me sentía como en otro mundo… Asriel estaba a mi lado y al otro Toriel; en frente estaba Asgore con esa cara tan amigable.

Me sentía como en un cuento de fábula a decir verdad. Pero se sentía muy bien, era como una familia de verdad, como cuando en contadas ocasiones con los dedos de una mano, lograba irme unos días a la casa de algunos familiares. En realidad, las tartas no me hacían mucha ilusión, siempre significaban fiestas, mucha gente, soledad… Además se me hacían muy pesadas y muy cargadas, siempre me empachaba con facilidad.

Pero con un poco de determinación, decidí cortar el primer pedazo y lo metí en mi boca. Sorprendida abrí los ojos de más, estaba delicioso, no era demasiado empalagosa y tampoco empachaba, era muy ligero, además, podía sentir poco a poco como un agradable bienestar pasaba por todo muy cuerpo, seguí comiendo y pronto ya había terminado mi pedazo de tarta.

Toriel se río por mi actuación, parecía feliz de que me lo hubiese comido todo, "Parece que te ha gustado mucho mi niño, si quieres más solo tienes que decirlo" Me sonrojé un poco y negué, no quería abusar de su amabilidad a pesar de que la tarta fuese enorme. Después de haber comido eso, literalmente estaba como nueva.

Ya no me dolía la cabeza, ni había mareos, incluso me podía mover sin que me dolieran los músculos, me miré las manos, todas las heridas se habían cerrado, no habían quedado ni las costras, aunque las cicatrices de mis brazos aún siguieran ahí.

"Señora Toriel… ya no tengo heridas, esto… ¿la comida es mágica o algo así?" Pregunté sorprendida, no me dolía nada, incluso me sentía mejor que normalmente, "Claro mi niño, aquí todo es mágico, la comida siempre te hará sentir mejor" Me sonrío explicándome sus propiedades. Ellos tampoco tardaron mucho en terminar de comer, tal como pensaba una tarta de ese tamaño era fácil de acabar con unos reyes así de grandes.

"Bueno mi niño, estoy segura que debes querer un baño, antes no pudimos hacer nada ya que estabas inconsciente, tus ropas están hechas jirones… si no te importa, tendrás que utilizar alguna ropa de Asriel al menos por ahora" Me dijo algo preocupada por como reaccionara a su petición, "Oh, no hay problema con eso" En cuanto dije eso, el cabritillo emocionado fue corriendo hasta su habitación para ir a por ropa.

De mientras, Toriel me llevó hasta el baño, en apenas unos instantes Asriel estaba ahí también y dejó algo de ropa en una silla. Me dejaron a solas y suspiré cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Ahora que me daba cuenta, hasta ahora, nadie me había preguntado si era chico o chica, lo cual era bastante agradable, además de que me trataban de él, de cierta forma me agradaba más, siempre me había agradado más que me trataran como un chico ya que me solían tratar con más respeto.

Me quité la ropa lentamente quedándome en pantalones, me miré en el espejo de reojo, siempre que estaba medio desnuda sentía curiosidad por mirarme, con ropa podía llegar a parecer un chico realmente, pero sin ella, podía ver mis atributos con facilidad, no es que fuesen precisamente mucho, pero algo más que una tabla sí, cosa que debía admitir, muchas veces me había molestado porque así no podía aparentar ser otra cosa.

Mis hombros no eran muy anchos, eran pequeños, pero era una parte de mí que me gustaba extrañamente, al igual que mi espalda, supongo que era porque eran pequeñas zonas neutrales que no se veían demasiado influidas por mi sexo, aunque normalmente si fuese un chico fuesen más grandes o más anchos. De todas formas, a mí me gustaba más un aspecto esbelto que demasiado ancho, supongo que era por eso que me gustaba esa parte de mí.

Sin embargo en cuanto me bajaba los pantalones, todo cambiaba, empezaba a ver mis caderas y cintura, las cuales eran bastante notables, era una parte que me molestaba mucho también, además de tener unos muslos algo grandes. Yo lo único que deseaba realmente era un cuerpo neutral, pero eso no es como existiera, aunque algunas personas lograran tenerlo, al contrario que yo. La androginia era algo que me asombraba y me atraía, es por eso que en realidad… no es como si tuviese una inclinación por hombres o mujeres, era solo eso lo que me llamaba la atención tristemente.

Bueno, en realidad si había otra cosa. Las "cosas" adorables como suelo decir, de alguna manera me inspiran inocencia, cosa que muchas veces dudo que haya en la humanidad. Supongo que era por eso que muchas veces acababa mal, también era por eso que había confiado rápidamente en Asriel, era algo que no podía explicar con palabras, simplemente lo sentía desde el corazón.

Terminé de desnudarme y me metí en la bañera, que por cierto al parecer alguien ya se había encargado de rellenar y estaba llena de espuma. De pequeña siempre me hacía mucha ilusión jugar con la espuma, podía fingir que tenía "barba" y que me afeitaba como mi padre… Suspiré algo triste tumbándome levemente.

Empecé a enjabonarme el cuerpo y el pelo, el olor del champú era delicioso, olía a hierbabuena, me encantaba ese olor. Me aclaré la espuma y salí, secándome con una toalla enorme que había a un lado de la bañera. Era muy suave como el terciopelo, hacía que no tuviese ganas de desprenderme de ella.

Aparentemente, incluso tenían secador, a pesar de ser "monstruos" parecían tener cosas muy parecidas al mundo humano. Encendí el pequeño aparato y empecé a secarme el pelo como podía, siendo sincera, nunca se me dio muy bien utilizar este trasto, aunque fuese "chica", de por sí, ni si quiera nunca se me dio bien arreglarme el pelo, por eso en cuanto tuve algo de decisión propia para cortarme el pelo, lo dejé lo más corto que pude.

Pero como era mi madre quien pagaba a la peluquera, solo podía ir cuando ella me dejara, por eso muchas veces lo tenía un poco más largo de cómo me gustaría tenerlo, siempre sospeché que lo hacía aposta para tener el pelo más largo, ella no soportaba que me lo cortara, pero yo lo odiaba, la gente solo se acercaba a mí por eso. Cosa que odiaba aún más, eran tan hipócritas.

Pronto se terminó de secar, supongo que como todo aquí, el secador también era mágico ya que no había tardado tanto, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ellos tenían todo un pelaje, era normal que necesitaran un aparato capaz de secarlos rápido.

Miré la ropa que había dejado antes Asriel, ahora que la veía mejor, era casi idéntica a la que él utilizaba, le debía gustar mucho ese patrón en la ropa. Nunca había utilizado ropa interior de "chico", aunque siempre quise probarlo, era algo imposible para mí.

Era bastante cómoda, me puse los pantalones, eran cortos hasta las rodillas y anchos, como siempre me hubiese gustado tener arriba. El jersey era de cuello alto y manga larga, era de color verde con dos rayas amarillas, tanto en las mangas como en el pecho, exactamente igual que la ropa de Asriel. Me resultaba algo gracioso que fuese a llevar la misma ropa que él, como suelen hacer los hermanos mellizos o gemelos, sonreí.

Pensar en él como mi hermano sonaba mucho mejor, siempre había tenido una hermana mayor, que me superaba bastante en edad, por eso a pesar de que ella intentara atenderme, había muchas ocasiones en las que tenía que atender sus propios asuntos, no tenía tiempo para juegos. Ella había sido lo más cercano a una madre más que la mía propia.

Sin embargo Asriel parecía casi mi misma edad, o incluso menos. Pero tenía un comportamiento similar el mío… en el sentido de que denotaba cierta inteligencia que se me era familiar a la mía.

Qué suerte que no me habían puesto unas zapatillas o algo así para ir por casa, porque adoraba ir descalza por casa, pero si era con calcetines mejor, cosa que se habían asegurado de dejar, aunque me extrañaba un poco, porque ellos no parecían utilizar calcetines ni zapatos en realidad.

Quien sabe… a lo mejor los utilizaban para dormir o algo así, por suerte en cualquier caso, me estaban bien. Salí del baño con mi ropa a cuestas, sinceramente quería deshacerme de ella, cuanto menos tuviera de ahí arriba mejor.

Me crucé con Toriel que al parecer me estaba esperando, "Mi niño debo preguntarte algo, ¿quieres conservar tu ropa? Quizás preferiría que la arregláramos" Me preguntó amablemente, "Ehm, no… creo que es mejor deshacerse de ella, por favor…" Casi parecía estar suplicando por tirarla, si por mi fuera hasta la quemaría.

Ella asintió y tomó mi ropa de los brazos yéndose a algún lugar. Cuando me di cuenta, Asriel estaba medio escondido agazapado contra la pared del pasillo observándome algo tímido.

"Hola Asriel" Dije acercándome a él, no parecía que él fuese a hacerlo, supongo que debía de sentir mucha curiosidad por mí, después de todo era un humano, algo completamente desconocido para él al parecer, "Hola Chara, me preguntaba… si te gustaría jugar conmigo ahora que estás bien" Me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Diantres, cada vez que lo miraba y veía su amabilidad me hacía sentir tan bien y feliz, siempre deseé que alguien jugara conmigo de pequeña… pero nunca tuve un compañero de juegos. Sonreí y asentí siguiéndole hasta su cuarto, donde había una caja llena de juguetes. Era genial, me recordaba a mi baúl de juguetes de cuando era pequeña… Sin embargo, en cuanto tuve un poco de edad de más, mi madre no tuvo compasión en tirarlos todos.

En cuanto empezamos a sacarlos, pronto empezaron a surgir las historias fantásticas, esas que tanto me gustaban simular aunque fuese a solas, pero… bueno de pequeña tenía una muy mala costumbre de desembocar las historias en muertes y torturas, en especial no tenía compasión con las muñecas para "niñas", las cuales "descuartizaba" sin piedad, siempre preferí los peluches de animalitos y los coches a radio control, que casualmente Asriel tenía por cierto.

Nos lo estábamos pasando genial, así estuvimos hasta que vino Toriel para decirnos que la merienda estaba lista, me sorprendí un poco, en casa casi nunca me hacían merienda, ni si quiera cuando era pequeña. No sabía si iba a aguantar tanta comida en un solo día.

Fuimos hasta el comedor, donde en dos platos había chocolatinas, los miré con anhelo, adoraba el chocolate, sobre todo ese chocolate con leche de chocolatinas, mi madre prácticamente nunca me las compraba…

"¡Muchas gracias Toriel! Me encanta el chocolate" Dije a la madre de Asriel desde el corazón muy contenta, el chocolate siempre me conseguía animar, además… puede que otra cosa no, pero de chocolate podía comer infinitamente, era una golosa sin remedio.

Junto con Asriel, empecé a devorar las chocolatinas, las cuales eran deliciosas, justo como me gustaban. Su madre parecía estar muy feliz con mi reacción, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había dicho señora… que falta de respeto, pero aun así parecía muy contenta y nada molesta con ello.

Cuando terminamos fuimos de nuevo a jugar hasta que nos cansamos. Parecía ser ya "de noche" en el Subsuelo, al parecer gracias al cielo, no me obligaron a tener que cenar, era algo que no soportaba, tener que comer tanto de noche cuando me iba a "dormir". Toriel nos dio a ambos un vaso de leche que bebimos felizmente, ella y Asgore nos dieron las buenas noches.

"Chara, tendrás que compartir la cama con Asriel mientras conseguimos otra, espero que no te moleste" Me dijo Asgore un poco preocupado, "¡No pasa nada! Es decir, puedo estar ahí cuanto sea necesario, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad…" Medio musité lo último, me sentía tan bienvenida. Él me devolvió una sonrisa y me acarició la cabeza, un sentimiento de satisfacción y felicidad me llenó extrañamente cuando él hizo eso, supongo que siempre deseé que mi padre hiciera eso.

"No te preocupes, Chara, te cuidaremos muy bien pase lo que pase, ¿vale?" Me dijo sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo lo abracé difícilmente por su tamaño, él parecía sorprendido, pero me abrazó también.

Después de esto, Asriel y yo nos fuimos a la cama, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía un pijama, aunque claro, yo nunca dormía con pijama sinceramente. "Oye Chara, ya que aquí no tienes nada puedo prestarte el pijama que quieras para dormir" Me abrió el armario que había al fondo de la habitación, yo me acerqué y escogí una camisa y pantalones verdes.

Asriel tenía mucha ropa de color verde, lo cual me encantaba, ya que era mi color favorito. Iba a cambiarme hasta que me di cuenta, que sentía un poco de timidez de cambiarme delante de él obviamente. "Esto… Asriel, ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Voy a cambiarme" Cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que me refería pareció avergonzarse y asintió poniéndose de espaldas a mí.

Me quité el jersey y los pantalones, poniéndome acto seguido el pijama, no tardé mucho, aunque me di cuenta que Asriel había dado alguna miradita que otra a mi espalda, eso no me molestaba, después de todo no es como si pudiese ver gran cosa ahí.

Él me sonrío cuando terminé y dejó mi ropa en la mesita de noche para la mañana siguiente. Me dejó meterme yo primera entre las sabanas al fondo al lado de la pared, me gustaba ese lado, ya que me sentía más segura y protegida.

Asriel se metió detrás de mí y se acomodó mirando a mi lado. Me sonreía bastante feliz, yo me sentía algo incómoda, contadas las veces era que había compartido cama con alguien, es cierto que dormía en una litera, pero no era en absoluto lo mismo que compartir cama. Pude notar como me tomaba la mano, me avergonzaba un poco, pero lo cierto es que me sentía segura con él, así que me acurruqué con él sujetando su mano también y cerré los ojos.

Probablemente sería una de las primeras veces que dormiría tan bien después de tanto tiempo, sufriendo de insomnio, pesadillas y paranoia nocturna.


	3. 2

Cuando desperté, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, me sentía demasiado cómoda, no sentía ni frío ni calor, además tenía la agradable sensación de haber dormido bien sin pesadillas. Estaba abrazando algo, pero no sabía qué exactamente, era algo suave y mullido, como un peluche. También era cálido a decir verdad, abrí media rendijas de los ojos y vi algo blanco con hocico pegado a mí, abrí los ojos del todo y me di cuenta de que esta no era mi cama.

Una vez más, me despertaba sin darme cuenta de donde estaba. Aún se me hacía extraño despertar aquí, bueno, era la segunda vez que me despertaba en este lugar, pero bueno. Asriel estaba dormido todavía, estaba pegado a mí como una lapa, su respiración era tranquila.

Me quedé observándolo sin apartarme de él, si esto era un monstruo, llegué a la conclusión de que los monstruos eran muy adorables, al contrario de como se los describe en las leyendas. Normalmente que un chico y una chica duerman en la misma cama está mal visto allá en la superficie, pero a mí siempre me dio igual algo como eso. Era un prejuicio más entre los muchos que tienen los humanos, detestable.

Acurrucándome mejor bostecé cerrando los ojos de nuevo, no quería despertarlo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que me encantaba dormir cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Un pensamiento se me vino a la mente, ¿alguien me echaría de menos ahora mismo? Probablemente ya había debido pasar un día desde mi desaparición, sin embargo, yo no había pensado ningún solo momento hasta ahora en todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Si estuviera ahí, ahora mismo estaría en el instituto, con un estado de ánimo más pésimo que la oscuridad. Miré el techo pensativa, aún no sabía si había posibilidades de que volviese, pero sinceramente… prefería quedarme aquí. No tenía ningún tipo de preocupación y me trataban tan bien que hasta me daban ganas de llorar, pero obviamente no lo iba a hacer, estropearía mi bonita estancia junto a ellos, cosa que por nada del mundo quería.

Sin poder aguantar más, estaba dispuesta a levantarme, a pesar de que quería seguir durmiendo, me sentía inquieta, necesitaba respuestas sobre dónde estaba. Asriel me tenía abrazada como un peluche al igual que yo lo tenía antes, así que con todo el cuidado que pude, aparté sus brazos y salí lentamente de la cama. Acto seguido, lo arropé para que no pasara frío y salí silenciosamente hasta el salón comedor.

Para mi sorpresa, Toriel ya estaba ahí, sentada en una butaca meciéndose lentamente mientras leía un libro con unas gafas. Ahora que me daba cuenta, al lado de la chimenea, había una estantería llena hasta los topes de libros, a lo que mis ojos se iluminaron un poquito, leer era una de mis aficiones favoritas, aparte de dibujar.

"Hola mi niño, ¿cómo estás, has dormido bien?" Me preguntó con esa agradable sonrisa que la hacía característica, "Sí, he dormido mejor que nunca" Dije sinceramente acariciándome el brazo algo nerviosa, "Yo… Quería saber sobre lo que me teníais que hablar sobre mi situación"

Ella me miró algo triste y me ofreció asiento en su regazo, bueno eso no se me hacía normal, pero acepté y me acurruqué en sus piernas.

"Verás mi niño… Cuando caíste en ese agujero, atravesaste la barrera que nos mantiene encerrados a todos nosotros, toda una raza, sepultada bajo tierra, en el Subsuelo…" Mientras ella me explicaba, yo me acomodé mejor en su regazo escuchando atentamente, "Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, en una guerra entre los monstruos y los humanos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde eso que la gente ya no recuerda como es el exterior los que aún sobreviven de esos tiempos"

 _Me temo que debo decirte algo que posiblemente no te agrade oír, lo mismo que nos mantiene encerrados a todos los monstruos, tampoco te dejará salir a ti aunque seas humano. Nada sale aquí, aunque a veces caigan cosas de la superficie, pero lo que menos esperábamos es que cayera un humano, nadie había caído aquí hasta ahora._

 _Eres el primer humano que se topa con nosotros desde hace siglos._

Cuando Toriel de breve manera me resumió la situación, me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto… Vale, no podía volver a casa por razones obvias. Pero lo que aún estaba por ver, es cómo reaccionarían los monstruos al ver un humano, cuando fueron ellos quienes les encerraron aquí permanentemente.

Es cierto que si Toriel y Asgore eran los reyes, podría ayudar a que no me miraran de mala manera… Pero incluso así no había certeza de como desembocaría todo esto.

"Pero Toriel… eso significa… que no me puedo quedar con vosotros… os pondría en evidencia" Dije después de un silencio incómodo, difícilmente pensaba que me podría quedar con ellos. Pero ahora que juzgaba la situación, quedarme con ellos solo obstaculizaría su pacífica vida en el Subsuelo, no quería ser una carga para nadie…

"Mi niño… no digas tonterías, te quedarás aquí todo el tiempo que desees hasta que decidas que hacer, el Subsuelo no es muy grande, pero quizás prefieras estar en otro sitio después de todo…" Su voz sonaba afligida.

Es como si ella realmente quisiera que me quedara con ellos. Lo cierto es que no es como si tuviera idea de adonde ir, pero incluso así, después de que me habían salvado de una muerte segura, lo menos que podía hacer era quedarme con ellos durante un tiempo, tenía razón, necesitaba pensar sobre esto detenidamente.

"Está bien… me quedaré aquí por ahora" Su cara se iluminó cuando al fin dije lo que ella deseaba escuchar, "Bueno, dentro de una semana, nos vamos a ir a la capital, ya que estábamos de vacaciones un tiempo por aquí, creo que sería perfecto que para entonces supieras tu decisión" Yo asentí y despreciablemente escuché como sonaba mi estómago, "Oh vaya, parece que es hora de desayunar, nos hemos pasado de hora, ahora mismo preparo el desayuno, por favor ve a despertar a Asriel"

Bajé de su regazo todo lo rápido que pude y me fui hasta el pasillo, iba irme directa hasta la habitación de Asriel, pero vi que al fondo había algo en la pared y me acerqué. Era un espejo, me miré con curiosidad, estaba algo despeinada, pero como tenía el pelo corto, no se notaba mucho.

Sin embargo notaba una pequeña peculiaridad, veía mis ojos un poco más claros del oscuro castaño que eran. Me encogí de hombros, probablemente solo debía ser una paranoia de las mías. Fui hasta el cuarto de Asriel y abrí la puerta cerrando silenciosamente tras de mí.

Miré de reojo al cabritillo, que aún seguía sumido en su sueño y sonreí algo malévola, me acerqué hasta él lentamente, retirando sus sábanas hasta quitarlas de la cama. Ni se daba cuenta el pobre ingenuo. Me puse la sábana por encima y sonreí ampliamente bajo ella.

"Asriel…" Susurré en su oído con un aire oscuro, él se movió un poco adormilado, no parecía estar despierto aún, "Asriel Dreemurr…" Susurré más insistente, él se giró hacia otro lado y tembló un poco, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de la situación, preparé mi jugada final, "HA LLEGADO TU HORA ASRIEL, DESPIERTA AHORA O NUNCA LO HARÁS" Grité a su oído zarandeándolo y haciendo sonidos ululantes.

"¡AAAH!" Gritó dando un brinco. Otra vez había hecho ese sonido tan gracioso de animalillo asustado, "Por favor no me hagas daño" Decía temblando y llorando tapándose los ojos. Estaba un poco impresionada de lo fácil que era asustarlo.

"Venga Asriel, no seas llorón, soy yo, Chara" Dije quitándome la sábana de encima, se quitó las manos de la cara inseguro y vio que era yo más aliviado, "Jolines Chara, me has asustado un montón, no deberías hacer esas cosas mientras la gente duerme…" Dijo algo indignado, "Oh venga, no seas así, ha sido divertido" Dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tenía una horrible mala costumbre de hacerle jugarretas a quien tenía confianza, supongo que por eso nadie quería ser mi amigo…

"Caramba Chara, deja de hacer esa cara tan espeluznante… bueno supongo que sí fue un poco divertido" Sonrió un poco y se enderezó saliendo de la cama, "Iré al baño, si quieres puedes cambiarte de mientras" Dijo bostezando discretamente" Yo sonreí más ampliamente y le contesté, "Espero no haberte asustado tan fuerte como para que tengas que cambiarte" Me tapé la boca riendo viendo como el pobre se sofocaba más que antes, "Jo Chara, no seas tan mala… ahora vuelvo" Dijo yéndose lo más rápido que pudo antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

Hice un intento de voluntad por parar de reírme, pero una sonrisa se me quedó pegada en la cara mientras me cambiaba con la ropa de ayer. Me senté sobre la cama y me quedé mirando el techo pensando, antes también me solía pasar estas cosas, cuando intentaba hacer amigos, no sé cómo lo hacía realmente, pero todos siempre mencionaban que mi cara daba miedo a veces cuando sonreía.

Sinceramente nunca sabré por qué decían algo así, pero al parecer no era casualidad, incluso Asriel lo decía, pero al menos no parecía asustado realmente, bueno excepto en la parte de las sábanas; sonreí de nuevo y salí yendo hacia la cocina.

Ahí estaba Toriel, parecía que estaba horneando algo, "¡Hola Toriel!" Saludé contenta observando lo que hacía, "¡Oh! Vaya sorpresa me has dado, no esperaba que vinieras tan de pronto" Me reí un poco divertida, al parecer era una profesional asustando gente, "¿Qué quieres mi pequeño?", me preguntó mientras amasaba algo, "Nada, solo quería ver que hacías y… si te podía ayudar, Asriel ya está levantado" Comenté sentándome en una silla.

"No hace falta que hagas nada, pero si quieres podrías ir batiendo esto de aquí" Sonreí y me levanté yendo hacia el cuenco. Siempre me había hecho ilusión poder ayudar en la cocina, pero la mayoría de las veces que lo intentaba en casa, mi madre decía que estaba por medio y la molestaba…

Me asomé a ver el contenido del cuenco y sorprendentemente vi caracoles flotando en la extraña salsa, me armé de valor ignorando ese hecho y empecé a batirlo lo mejor que pude intentando mirar a otro lado. Nunca me gustaron los caracoles, ni si quiera ver como se los comían, pero no me quedaba de otra al parecer.

"Eh Toriel, ¿esto para qué es exactamente?" Pregunté con algo de acongojo no tenía ni chispa de ganas de imaginar que debería comer esto, supongo que aún podía seguir con mi antigua dieta a pesar de todo, "Es para las tostadas, los caracoles tienen muchísimos usos, ¿sabes?"

Hice un supremo esfuerzo por aguantar el hacer una mueca de asco, al menos podía tomarme las tostadas solas, o eso esperaba de todo corazón. Metió en el horno lo que supuse debía ser un bizcocho, en los fogones puso una sartén y empezó a tostar pan canturreando algo.

Curiosamente conforme iba removiendo la mezcla, los caracoles se deshicieron y el contenido se volvió rojizo, parpadeé varias veces patidifusa y llamé a Toriel, "Ehm, ¿esto es normal?" Pregunté asustada de haber hecho algo mal, "Claro que sí, esto debería ser el resultado final"

Me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en los bolsillos sin querer preguntar, "Deberías ir a sentarte a la mesa, pronto os traeré el desayuno" Yo asentí conforme y me fui al asiento de ayer. Asriel acababa de salir y aún se veía algo somnoliento bostezando y frotándose un ojo.

Sonreí levemente y se dio cuenta de mi presencia, "Espero que no tengas nada planeado Chara, ¡aún no estoy preparado!" Dijo a modo de queja Asriel corriendo a su cuarto. Me resistí a dar una carcajada y me retumbé en la mesa cerrando los ojos.

Sus expresiones me divertían mucho, a pesar de que realmente debía de haberle molestado mucho con lo de esta mañana, era capaz de tomarse con humor mi broma pesada. Al rato ya había salido, no tardó apenas nada en volver con la ropa que le conocí, se sentó a mi lado y se estiró de la misma forma que lo estaba yo.

"Esto…" Dije algo reconcomida en mi interior y me miró interrogativo, "Nada" Miré a otro lado con una cara inexpresiva, no parecía estar molesto en absoluto, pero, ¿cuánto aguantaría así? Sentía miedo en mi interior, de que se hartara de mí y decidiera que me quería lejos de él.

Toriel vino y nos trajo una bandeja de tostadas con vasos de leche. Asgore que parecía que había estado fuera, llegó y se sentó junto a nosotros para comer. Miré a Asriel y él me sonrío empezando a comer, vi como se untaba en una tostada la extraña mezcla de caracoles y no pude evitar mirar a otro lado, no comprendía como podía gustarle algo tan raro.

Me miró algo confuso y terminó de tragar su primer bocado a la tostada, "¿No te gustaría probarlo Chara?" Me preguntó sonriente y yo intenté no mirar al techo pidiendo piedad, "Ehm… quizás un bocado…" Dije no muy convencida, él me acercó su tostada y cerrando los ojos le di un mordisco lo más pequeño que pude.

Era extraño, no sabía a nada raro y asqueroso, sino algo parecido a… ¿kétchup? Supongo que no lo decían a la ligera cuando decían que todo aquí era mágico, después de todo aquí no llegaba la luz del sol como para que pudieran tener cultivos y cosas así. Quizás por eso los caracoles tenían tantas utilidades…

Me encogí de hombros dando mi aprobación y me eché un poco en mi tostada comiendo tranquilamente mi desayuno. Según mi madre, yo tomaba demasiado kétchup en todo lo que podía acompañarlo, en las tostadas también lo había intentado, pero si me hubiese pillado mi padre, probablemente me hubiese dado una regañina de aquí a varios meses.

Pero era tan delicioso, era una alegría ver que no tendría que renunciar a esto aquí abajo. El desayuno no duró demasiado, sobre todo para mí, que no me gustaba ni si quiera desayunar porque me sentaba como un tiro en el estómago, pero la leche de aquí, no se revolvía dándome náuseas.

"Oye Chara, ¿te gustaría ir con Asriel a dar una vuelta esta mañana? Estoy seguro que te gustará ver unas cuantas cosas" Me comentó a modo de sugerencia Asgore, yo asentí con la cabeza, mirando de reojo la emoción de Asriel.

Sin que me dijeran nada, ayudé a quitar la mesa y por un momento me quedé quieta, es cierto que podía ir descalza en casa, pero ir afuera así no era buena idea si no quería destrozar los calcetines y mis pies de paso. Vi que al lado de la puerta estaban mis botas, genial, al menos podía conservar algo útil de verdad.

Me las calcé y miré la puerta, hoy sería mi primer día de exploración en el Subsuelo. En la superficie, apenas tenía oportunidad de salir fuera de casa si no era para ir al instituto u otras cosas de esa índole. Asriel abrió la puerta y cerró después de que yo saliera.

"Venga Chara, hay muchísimas cosas que ver" Decía emocionado tomándome de la mano, era extraño, nadie antes me había tomado la mano, la gente siempre decía que eso era de niños pequeños… Pero a mí me gustaba mucho, además de que era útil teniendo en cuenta que la corriente de gente me arrollaba con facilidad en cualquier sitio.

Apreté su pequeña zarpa y le seguí silenciosamente. Conforme íbamos andando, vi que en las sombras que algo se movía, no me daba buena espina andar por aquí, pero no era quien para juzgar los caminos que tomaba, después de todo yo no pertenecía a este lugar…

De pronto, se paró en seco y entrecerró los ojos de una manera extraña, esto no pintaba bien, "¿Asriel?" Pregunté intentando llamar su atención, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Seguimos caminando y me llevó hasta un corredor que daba lugar a una plataforma al borde de un acantilado, tragué saliva intentando no mirar abajo, después de mi primer experiencia llegando aquí, no sentía mucha confianza con sitios como estos.

"¿Ves todo esto Chara? Es la antigua ciudad del Subsuelo, aquí fue el primer lugar donde los monstruos se resguardaron bajo la oscuridad" Miré hacia abajo y efectivamente forzando un poco mi vista pude ver una enorme ciudad, abandonada, por cierto, hecha ruinas. Me entristecía un poco verlo así, miré a Asriel, miraba al vacío pensativo.

"En realidad, yo tampoco la había visto antes Chara" Me dijo algo triste, parpadeé sin comprenderlo muy bien, "¿Por qué?" Le pregunté confusa, "Bueno mamá casi nunca me deja salir de casa porque piensa que soy demasiado pequeño para ir solo, pero es la primera vez que salimos fuera de casa, es decir, donde vivimos. Me dijeron que aquí podía andar tranquilamente pero que debía tener cuidado. La primera vez que salí fue cuando te encontré, sin duda no me arrepiento"

Me asombré un poco al escucharle, después de todo no éramos tan diferentes supongo. Las ruinas del pasado me dejaban hipnotizada dejándome pensar en mis cosas en silencio, posiblemente Asriel hubiese salido menos que incluso yo, de ahí que fuese tan inocente, lo cual en cierta medida era triste, afuera le esperaba un mundo nada justo, no sabía cómo sería la sociedad de los monstruos, pero desde luego arriba, todos eran unos hipócritas con mentalidad de ganado en cualquiera de los sentidos que se pudiese imaginar, ya fuese de una manera u otra.

Apreté el puño llena de rabia, los odiaba con todo mi ser. Asriel me miró confundido, "Chara, quizás si no hubiese sido todo como hasta ahora, no te habría podido conocer" Dijo haciéndome aflojar mi puño inconscientemente. Tenía razón… quizás todo tenía que pasar para poder llegar hasta aquí, hasta ahora todo iba muy bien, pero no sabía que tan cierto sería mi destino aquí.

"Uhm, Asriel, si esta es la segunda vez que sales… ¿no sabes por dónde hemos venido?" Dije dándome cuenta de un hecho bastante importante, teniendo en cuenta que este sitio estaba inhabitado podía ser incluso más peligroso, "Eh, bueno, se podría decir ¿que sí?" Rodé los ojos algo molesta, realmente era más ingenuo de lo que pensaba.

"Deberíamos volver antes de que se haga muy tarde, a ver si podemos encontrar el camino de vuelta sin problemas" Comenté algo autoritaria sobre la cara lastimera del cabritillo, me ponía un poco de los nervios, vale que era muy adorable, pero eso no le quitaba lo de imprudente.

Le cogí de la zarpa y empecé a caminar con él de vuelta por donde habíamos venido. Noté por un momento como me agarraba con firmeza la mano, como si quisiese asegurarse de que no le soltaría. Realmente, no podía enfadarme con él después de todo…

Por suerte para ambos, mi sentido de la orientación era mejor de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que había acabado en el Subsuelo precisamente por culpa de algo como eso, aunque claro, no había llegado hasta aquí por motivos muy buenos.

Miré el exterior de nuestro hogar y vi lo solitario que se veía, realmente necesitaba algo de vida. Entré a casa junto a Asriel corriendo y vi a Asgore preparando un té.

"Ya estamos aquí" Dije casi como un saludo, algo sumamente extraño en mí. Miré como hacía la infusión y me quedé absorta, "Asgore, ¿no caen semillas de la superficie?" Él me miró pillado por sorpresa y me sonrío, "A veces caen, sí, pero casi nadie sabe cultivarlas bien, debido a lo difícil que es con la condiciones que tenemos" Me explicó esperando a que el agua hirviera en los fogones.

Me quedé meditabunda y me fui yéndome con Asriel hasta su cuarto, cuyo dueño parecía siempre inagotable, yo no estaba muy acostumbrada a moverme demasiado sinceramente, ahora mismo es como si hubiese vuelto a mi niñez, donde a pesar de que tampoco podía salir tal como era los últimos días antes de llegar aquí, era una cría hiperactiva sin remedio.

Para tal problema, lo único que se le ocurrió a mi hermana, fue darme libros para leer, lo cual funcionó bastante bien, además de ser muy saludable para mi mente.

El cabritillo parecía rebuscar algo, pero no me interesaba lo más mínimo la verdad, me retumbé sobre su cama y miré el techo sin encontrar respuestas en él, pensar tanto no debía hacerme mucho bien. Asriel de la nada me puso algo encima de la cara, a lo que reaccioné algo molesta quitándolo de encima, eran hojas de papel, y en sus zarpas traía un estuche lleno de colores.

"¿Quieres dibujar?" Me preguntó con un aire de intentar consolarme de mis laberínticos pensamientos, "Claro, por qué no, es de lo que más me gusta" Dije pensando en voz alta, él se río un poco y miré a otro lado algo roja, esperaba que no hubiese sonado muy irónico, porque no lo era. Nos tumbamos sobre el suelo y nos pusimos a dibujar.

No se me ocurría que hacer, sinceramente, así que dibujé un árbol frondoso, donde sería el centro del exterior de la casa. Se veía muy bien ahí y me recordaba al árbol que había visto ahí al lado de donde caí, quizás… cayesen semillas de ese árbol lo más seguro.

Asriel de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y apartaba rápidamente la mirada, me preguntaba que pretendía, a lo mejor me estaba vigilando por si me escapaba corriendo, sonreí con ironía para mí misma.

Me gustaban mucho los colores de Asriel, no eran tan horribles y patéticos como los de arriba, que cada dos por tres su punta se partía y por mucho que sacara punta no había manera de ponerlo bien. Estos parecían ser mágicos… Me di un pequeño golpe dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, aquí todo era mágico. Después de todo me costaría un poco acostumbrarme a algo así.

Terminé de colorear mi dibujo y sonreí satisfecha, me gustaba la sensación que tenía cuando terminaba algo tal como quería, esta era una de esas veces. Asriel se me quedó mirando fijamente, "¿Qué pasa?" dije dudosa de haber hecho algo raro, "Nada, es solo que esa sonrisa es muy bonita, no deberías dejar de sonreír nunca Chara" Dijo sonriéndome contento, me quedé perpleja ante su respuesta y miré a otro lado notando el calor en mis mejillas.

Esta era una de esas pocas veces, en la que alguien se daba cuenta de mi sonrisa de felicidad y la nombraba con mucho encanto, al contrario que la "cara espeluznante", mucho más común.

"Hey Chara cierra los ojos" Yo sin saber por qué obedecí y esperé, sentí que me ponía algo en mis manos y me dejó abrir los ojos. Era su dibujo, ahí estábamos él y yo, parecía tener buena mano dibujando. Pero eso no era lo que me impresionaba, sino que me hubiese dibujado. Noté los ojos acuosos y le abracé con fuerza, escondiendo mi cara para que no pudiera verme llorar.

"Gracias Asriel… nadie antes me había dibujado" Dije intentando que no me temblara la voz. Él me abrazó también sin soltarme, me quedé así un buen rato, notando como me salían las lágrimas, pero no sentía ese nudo incómodo en la garganta, era algo reconfortante. Los brazos de Asriel eran muy cálidos y me hacían sentir mejor.

Era un abrazo tan sincero que no podía entenderlo, cerré los ojos apoyándome en su hombro, apenas no conocíamos y hacía muy poco desde que nos vimos por primera vez, pero en tan poco tiempo, había conseguido ponerme sentimental, no podía comprenderlo.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me separé casi a regañadientes por mi propia parte. Asriel me sonreía contento, parecía que él también había llorado un poco. Me costaba creer encontrar un amigo tan bueno en un sitio que nunca imaginé, era como un cuento de fantasía.

Parecía una hermosa mentira… Mi mente me prevenía por adelanto que debía tener cuidado, incluso así quien decía que no me traicionaría a la menor de cambio podría hacerlo. Aguanté la respiración con dolor clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano. Quién decía que esto no era todo una patraña para luego abandonarme y hacerme más daño, apreté la mandíbula.

"Yo… voy un momento al baño" Me fui lo más rápido que pude de ahí y me encerré a toda prisa en el baño sintiendo esa aprensión en mi pecho, doliéndome, estrangulándome. De nada servía cambiar de lugar, seguro que tarde o temprano volvería a pasar, que traicionaría mi confianza apuñalándome por la espalda.

Aguanté mi llanto apretando mi cara contra una toalla, notando como me atragantaba con ese dolor estancado, a medio camino de empezar a gritar o ahogarme en el intento, intenté respirar profundamente pero nada servía contra lo que amenazaba con hacerme arrancar el cuello para que cesara. Me miré al espejo devolviéndome una imagen llena de devastación y desesperación, con unas grandes ojeras surcándome el rostro marcadas por el dolor que sentía ahora mismo.

El blanco de mis ojos estaba marcado por las venas y un color rojizo de irritación por las lágrimas contenidas, incluso así, viendo mi demacrada cara, era capaz de ver algo que no parecía lo mismo, pero no conseguía saber qué exactamente, tal y como me pasó antes.

Mis manos actuaban solas, rascando fuertemente la piel en mi dedo, notando como se rasgaba y empezaba a salir la sangre, lo apreté haciendo que saliera la deseada sangre que finalmente vino en una cantidad ínfima, pero lo suficiente para calmarme y lamerla todo lo moderada que podía en esta situación.

Cuando al fin, notaba esa sensación vacía en mi interior, como si no fuese nadie ni nada, solo un pedazo de carne aquí sentado, me lavé la cara y me la sequé, no debían quedar rastros, no tenía la menor intención de que supiera de estos ataques un desconocido del que aún no podía confiar por mucho que me empeñara.

Salí sosegadamente y volví a la habitación, "¿Estás bien Chara…? Parecía como si…" Antes de que pudiese decir nada, sonreí de oreja a oreja y le respondí, "Estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse" Había hecho esto miles de veces, a nadie le importaba realmente como para insistir después de verme sonreír, fuese mentira o no, este rasgo neblinoso.

Él parecía convencido con mi respuesta, después de todo, ¿qué podía ver a través de una pantalla de humo? Nada.

Pasaban las horas junto a él, jugando, con una sonrisa vacía en mi rostro, mis respuestas estaban vacías de toda emoción, mi corazón en mi pecho dolía y hacía que me costara respirar, pero eso daba igual. Si él podía ser feliz así, no cambiaría nada…

Realmente, mi felicidad nunca importó.

Pasada la noche, nos fuimos a la cama, él se notaba extraño, inquieto, nervioso. Como si quisiera decirme algo pero no fuese capaz de decirlo en voz alta, me molestaba esa gente que no era capaz de decirte las cosas a la cara pero si contarlas a la espalda. Asriel no era el caso, simplemente porque no tenía nadie con quien contarlo a mis espaldas tristemente.

Pero seguramente allá en su verdadero hogar, tenía amigos aunque no saliera de casa. En lo que llevaba de "noche", no fue capaz de acercarse a mi o rozarme si quiera, pero no parecía dormido. Yo tampoco podía dormir… tenía miedo a las pesadillas, ellas me estaban acechando ahora mismo, con mis inseguridades y temores.

De nada servía evadir lo inevitable… pero nunca perdía nada por intentarlo, o eso pensaba siempre en mi desvelo nocturno. Salí de la cama cuidadosamente intentando no rozar al ser que tampoco dormía, no quería aferrarme a algo que sería imposible.

Hui hasta el recibidor donde con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta y salí silenciosamente cerrándola tras de mí. No es como si hubiese un cambio de temperatura entre el "día" y la "noche" aquí abajo. Solamente había una ligera brisa gélida que llenaba el ambiente, con un olor a tierra y humedad.

Seguí caminando hasta encontrar el sitio de esta mañana, se veía exactamente igual que antes, o incluso mejor, sin saber muy bien por qué. No tenía ganas de pensar en cosas extrañas, después de todo, todos estos pensamientos de mi mente eran inútiles en realidad.

Aquí, arriba, en cualquier lugar me iba a sentir igual, no servía de nada fingir que todo estaría bien ahora, solo por caer a un agujero. Mi interior siempre estaría vacío, nadie cambiaría eso, porque si no me volverían a hacer daño. Debía permanecer impasible, ante cualquier cosa. Miré el fondo del lugar, donde se levantaban los cimientos de esas casas abandonadas, era como ver el paso del tiempo devastando todo por lo que pasaba. Era exactamente como me sentía en mi interior, deshabitada, tal y como ese lugar.

Pero no quería que nada ni nadie volviesen a habitar ahí, porque nunca serían capaces de respetar aquello que fue parte de mi historia. Debía permanecer en soledad, era lo mejor para mantener intacto mi delicado equilibrio de emociones, sí, así debía ser.

Incluso si así debía alejar a quien osara llenar de calidez, un corazón gélido lleno de tristeza, su destino era que todos esos sentimientos inútiles, hasta la tristeza, fuesen erradicados por el frío del propio peso de la indiferencia del mundo.

Cerré los ojos apoyándome en la dura pared del Subsuelo, después de todo, incluso siendo todo igual, este podía ser mi verdadero hogar para perecer. El sonido de las gotas de agua filtrándose lentamente, me relajaba y me daba sopor, el frío me arropaba con su áspero tacto, la humedad perforaba mi omóplato izquierdo, dañado con el tiempo en una contractura irremediable.

Me subí el cuello del jersey hasta la nariz y miré el vacío. Me sentía realmente cómoda aquí. A veces escuchaba pasos, pero sinceramente, me daba igual, ahora mismo si me molestaban mucho, no dudaría mucho en tirarlos por el barranco sin piedad. Yo no tenía de eso, solo era una ilusión…

Pero unos pasos, se movían especialmente cerca, lo que me hacía echar mi mirada a la única entrada, con sequedad y frialdad. No permitiría que nada pasara de aquí, una sombra que reconocí perfectamente en la penumbra vino, apreté el puño con molestia, me había seguido hasta aquí.

"¿Cha-Chara…?" Dijo la voz temblorosa y llorosa, no contesté, no quería hacerlo simple y llanamente. Me molestaba su debilidad constante, me sacaba de mis casillas, su respiración irregular persistía, como si estuviese o hubiese estado llorando, "Qué diantres quieres" Solté fatídicamente abrazando mis piernas.

"Pensaba que… pensaba que nos habías abandonado… y que no volverías nunca más…" Decía entrecortadamente sin ocultar su estado emocional en absoluto, ser así era todo un desconsuelo desde luego. Su mirada ambarina estaba clavada en mí, vidriosos y opacos, llenos de dolor y desesperanza, sabía que en algún momento provocaría esto en él sin remedio alguno.

"No me he ido, solo tomaba el aire" Dije levantándome sin más remedio, tenía pinta de querer lanzarse a mí en cualquier momento, lo que me faltaba, "Asriel… no seas llorón por favor" Suspiré hastiada y me acerqué a él abrazándole, no quería hacerle daño a él que no me había hecho nada. Era tan inocente…

Le acaricié el morrillo suavemente intentando consolarlo, se abrazaba a mí como alma que lleva el diablo, nunca antes había tenido que consolar a nadie, ya que básicamente hablando nadie había tenido esa confianza de venir a mí tal cual, o quizás porque era yo quien siempre estaba mal. Pero delante de él, debía intentar mostrarme fuerte, su naturaleza era muy frágil, necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él… no es como si yo pretendiera hacerlo, pero al menos podía intentar apoyarle.

Era una forma de consolar mi vacío, ayudar a los demás para compensar mis pecados… No estaba bien confesarlo, pero yo no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de hablar, así que me daba igual.

Volvimos juntos a casa, para la suerte de ambos, sus padres no estaban levantados ni despiertos, o al menos no nos escucharon. Pudimos entrar a su habitación y cerrar silenciosamente metiéndonos en la cama, esta vez no tuvo miramientos en abrazarme firmemente el brazo.

No sabía si realmente me molestaba o no, pero era como un peluche, así que lo tomaría como tal, solo como un peluche, eso es. Pero nadie dijo nunca que mis peluches recibieran alguna vez el mejor de los tratos…

Al rato me dormí, no pacíficamente, pero al menos lo hice. Estaba teniendo un sueño, en la oscuridad, unos ojos rojos me miraban y una sonrisa se iluminaba, era escalofriante y no tenía buenas intenciones. Ya conocía ese rostro sombrío, el ser que me atormentaba obligándome a hacer cosas que no quería hacer, haciéndome admitir sentimientos que enterraba en lo más hondo.

Lo sabía todo de mí y yo todo de él. Desapareció y en cambio apareció Asriel, tenía un rostro asustado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, empezaba a correr y no se detenía por nada, sonreí involuntariamente y sin que quisiera empecé a seguirlo corriendo tras de él, tropezó e intentó seguir corriendo, pero había caído en un letal cepo para animales.

Me senté en cuclillas al lado de él e incliné la cabeza de lado mirándole con curiosidad, se retorcía de dolor y lloraba por ayuda. Sonreí, me miraba con desconsuelo intentando soltarse, pero eso solo hacía que se clavara más en su carne.

Por mi mente pasó algo fugaz y fruncí el ceño, vi su rostro desesperado, abrí los ojos de par en par, intenté con toda mi fuerza abrir el cepo hasta que consiguió sacar la pata. Sangraba mucho, toda esa sangre… me llevé las manos a la cabeza, debía tranquilizarme y ayudarle.

"Eres horrible Chara, insultas a los monstruos denominándote así, solo eres sucia escoria" Dijo con unos ojos vacíos y negros como el abismo, "Deberías haber muerto, pero solo sobreviviste para seguir tu masacre en el Subsuelo, te odio, te odiamos"

Me tapé los oídos intentando no escucharle, era mentira, no podía ser cierto. Yo no quería volver a hacer daño a nadie, esta era mi redención por mis errores, ¿por qué ahora todo se volvía en mi contra? No había hecho nada malo…

"¿Nada malo? No hubieras dudado en matarme si no me hubieses visto la cara, el único y verdadero monstruo eres tú, quien debería haber sido encerrado en el Subsuelo por siempre" Me fallaron las piernas y caí en mis rodillas mirando el suelo con desesperación, esa era la única verdad.

No me había caído accidentalmente, la humanidad me tiró para encerrarme para siempre al igual que ellos, pero al contrario que yo, ellos eran inocentes y morirían por mi culpa.

Levanté la mirada con una incontrolable rabia, mirando sus ojos vacíos y una sonrisa macabra cruzando su cara. En el suelo había un cuchillo lo cogí y me abalancé sobre él acuchillándole una vez y otra agujereándolo, la sangre llenaba mis manos y salpicaba todo mi rostro, no paraba de reírse hasta que se quedó quieto y no hubo más palabras.

Reí con locura mirando mis manos manchadas, me volví a él y vi el rostro de Asriel, el verdadero, lleno de miedo y con lágrimas que aún se derramaban en unos ojos de expresión vacía. Le había matado, otra vez había caído en su truco.

"Sabes que te gustaría hacerlo, un monstruo no es muy distinto de un humano" Miré detrás de mí, esa voz que no se dejaba mostrar a la luz, le odiaba, me odiaba, nos odiábamos, pero era inútil ignorarle, seguiría persistiendo hasta que cayera en la oscuridad de cometer de verdad estos actos, "Pronto nos veremos… ya sabes que soy…"

"¡Chara!" Me desperté sobresaltada con la respiración acelerada y el corazón desbocado, miré a mi lado. Suspiré de alivio, estaba ahí, era él, "¿Te he asustado…? Lo siento…" Dijo apenado, negué con la cabeza y lo abracé fuerte, "¿Chara…?" "Shh… Está bien, no pasa nada Asriel… Solo quería asegurarme que eras tú de verdad" Me miró perplejo sin acertar lo que decía.

Nos levantamos y al igual que ayer seguimos un día normal, miramos más cuevas entre las ruinas, avistamos algunos monstruos que nos miraban pero no se acercaban, no sabía exactamente por qué. Llegamos hasta donde me encontró el primer día, donde caí. Había mucha hojarasca y pétalos dorados. Entre las hojas pude encontrar justo lo que buscaba, una semilla.

Cuando volvimos, almorzamos y después llamé a Asriel, "Oye… me gustaría hacer una cosa antes de que… bueno nos vayamos de las ruinas" Él me miró escuchando atentamente, "Me gustaría que plantáramos un árbol"

"Eso es una idea genial Chara" Me dijo sonriendo y me cogió de la mano llevándome a un cobertizo donde había útiles de jardinería, "Es perfecto, así cuando volvamos de vacaciones aquí, podremos recordar el día que llegaste" Parloteaba con ilusión sin cesar, yo sonreí levemente.

Aún tenía en mente esa pesadilla, supongo que no podía huir de todos mis problemas solo quedándome aquí. Fui hasta el centro del patio y ahí empecé a cavar un pequeño agujero, esperaba que creciera alto y fuerte, que persistiera las generaciones, que no muriese como murió mi amigo por los humanos. Él sería la prueba de mi presencia aquí en el Subsuelo.

Removí bien la tierra con mis manos para que quedara lo suficiente ahuecada, puse la semilla y eché un pequeño chorro de agua sobre ella. Tapé con tierra y eché otro pequeño hilo de agua quedando la tierra húmeda.

Sonreí y me senté al lado observando, seguro que algún día sería un gran árbol. Asriel también parecía muy contento con esto, "Si quieres podríamos volver todas las semanas para verle crecer Chara" Me sugirió sonriente, "Está bien, seguro que es divertido"

…

Los días pasaron rápido para mí, una difícil decisión se plantaba ante mí y no sabía cómo tomarla, probablemente este sería mi único seguro de vida para continuar aquí. Es cierto que no había venido por razones muy felices aquí, pero quizás, podía hacer de esto algo de felicidad.

Toriel y Asgore me miraban inquisitivamente con tristeza. Me sentía incómoda con esta situación, odiaba tener que tomar decisiones. La respuesta estaba clara, pero había dudas en mi interior que me hacían sentir mal.

Asriel acababa de llegar de regar el pequeño brote de nuestro árbol. Nos miró con duda, sabía que algo no pintaba bien y se sentó a mi lado tomándome la mano, yo le apreté su pequeña patita, intentando sofocar mis nervios.

"Yo…" Ambos levantaron la mirada esperando qué decía, "Creo que ya he tomado mi decisión" Dije con una voz bastante débil, "Dinos mi niño… pase lo que pase siempre puedes contar con nosotros" Miré a Toriel y respiré hondo.

"He decidido que me iré con vosotros… a mi nuevo hogar" Dije casi llorando, sonaba tan bien que yo misma me emocionaba de escucharlo, Toriel se acercó para abrazarme y Asgore también acariciando mi cabeza con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, probablemente lágrimas, Asriel se unió también al abrazo.

Nunca me había sentido tan querida por toda una familia, un nuevo comienzo para mí, renunciaría a mi antigua identidad para ser alguien nuevo en la sociedad del Subsuelo.

"Chara, mi niño, queríamos decírtelo cuando llegáramos ahí, pero si decidías venir tal y como has hecho, queríamos saber… ¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestra familia como un hijo más? ¿Te gustaría poder llevar el apellido Dreemurr?" Abrí los ojos como platos y noté como me salían más lágrimas, no podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos, los tres se quedaron viéndome expectantes de mi respuesta.

"Me encantaría… mamá" Dije limpiándome la cara con las mangas.


	4. 3

Asriel llevaba ya por lo menos dos horas recogiendo todos sus dibujos, juguetes y ropa. No me entendía como podía tener tantas cosas esparcidas en la habitación, con lo ordenada que se veía a primera vista, aunque supongo que en parte había colaborado en eso con mi presencia.

Me miraba lastimeramente pidiendo ayuda, yo le miraba con una cara de póker inalterable, pero tras cinco minutos mirándome de esa manera, no pude resistirme, "Deberías ser más responsable con tus cosas y no ser tan llorica" Mascullé entre dientes doblando lo mejor que sabía las camisetas y pantalones de Asriel, que al parecer no se le daba mucho mejor que a mí.

Él me había asegurado que sería capaz de recoger todo solo y que no me necesitaría, pero claramente no era así, teniendo en cuenta las horas que habían pasado ya. Al menos ya había conseguido reunir todos sus dibujos y meterlos en una carpeta, los míos desde un principio tuvieron su propio sitio así que no tenía ese problema.

Finalmente había logrado organizar este desastre de maleta con ropa, era una suerte que gracias a la magia todo cupiera en un sitio tan pequeño, porque si no, llevaríamos por lo menos cinco maletas, irónicamente del mismo tipo de ropa repetida.

Cerró el baúl soltando un sonoro suspiro de alivio y cansancio cayendo derrotado en el suelo, "Lo siento Chara, al final tuviste que recoger toda la ropa tú sola" Dijo avergonzado juntando sus patitas, de una manera sin duda alguna, adorable, miré a otro lado encogiéndome de hombros, "No fue nada" Susurré restándole importancia.

Estaba muy nerviosa como para preocuparme de pequeñeces como esas, los reyes de un reino perdido, me habían adoptado como su hija sin apenas llegar a conocerme, me habían acogido, arropado y alimentado. Me sentía sucia y egoísta, ellos no sabían lo horrible que podía ser, sin embargo no dudaron en tratarme como una más.

Ambos fuimos hasta el vestíbulo, donde Toriel y Asgore llevaban también sus maletas, bastante más grandes que las nuestras. Bueno, nuestras, técnicamente todo lo de su interior era de Asriel, pero como ahora era su "hermana", compartíamos la mitad, así que era como mío también, lo que no me daba mucho derecho a quejarme.

Inconscientemente inquiría la mano de Asriel, pronto saldría al descubierto de los demás monstruos, tenía miedo, un miedo que me llevaba acechando desde el momento en que decidieron acogerme sabiendo las consecuencias que traerían a la larga, cuando saliera de este pequeño lugar que durante estos días, había sido mi refugio.

Él me dio su mano al ver como mi mano le buscaba a tientas sin mirar, aprecié un pequeño alivio, pasara lo que pasara, él estaría conmigo, estaba segura de eso, o eso quería pensar ahora mismo.

"Es hora de que nos vayamos" Señaló Asgore solemnemente yendo adonde menos me esperaba, a las escaleras que me habían prohibido terminantemente acercarme por mi seguridad. Me preguntaba que podría haber realmente en un sótano para irnos de aquí, aunque a estas alturas casi nada me sorprendía.

Fuimos a través de unos largos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta bastante extraña, Asriel me avisó de que ahora cruzaríamos el portal, asentí silenciosamente esperando ver qué pasaría a continuación. Me pegué más a él notando frío y noté como salía de mi boca una nube de vaho, entrecerré los ojos y percibí… nieve.

No podía creerlo, de verdad estaba viendo nieve, era increíble, siempre había soñado con ver la nieve, tocarla, jugar con ella y ahora aquí estaba, con nieve en mitad del Subsuelo, como por arte de magia, sonreí, aquí todo era mágico. Cogí del suelo un poco, la moldeé haciendo una pequeña bola, era genial, estaba fría pero se sentía tan bien. Miré de reojo a Asriel que parecía muy tranquilo y se la tiré.

"¡Hey Chara!" Exclamó de morros como de costumbre y le sonreí, travesura realizada. Corrimos juntos tirándonos bolas de nieve durante todo el camino, Toriel no parecía muy convencida de que nos alejáramos mucho, pero Asgore en cambio nos dio permiso para que jugáramos hasta llegar a un cruce.

No tardamos mucho, ya que íbamos medio corriendo, ensimismados en nuestro propio juego como para preocuparnos que tan rápido fuéramos. Cuando llegó Asgore, nos puso a cada uno en sus hombros, me agarré muy bien de su cabeza, no me gustaban nada las alturas.

Pero era muy divertido, ya que desde aquí todo tenía una expectativa diferente, desde la vista de un rey. Detrás de su cuello Asriel me pasó su mano y yo la tomé gustosamente, me hacía sentir más segura. Toriel estaba más tranquila ahora que nos tenía cerca.

Conforme íbamos andando, veía algunos monstruos, todos miraban con respeto a los soberanos, pero en cambio, cuando se fijaban en mi presencia, se apartaban y se despedían respetuosamente pero con prisa. Visto eso, con un equilibrio casi perfecto, me solté de Asgore y de Asriel para así subir el cuello de mi jersey hasta los ojos, lo justo y necesario para ver.

No quería llamar la atención más de lo necesario, además… esas miradas eran tan familiares para mí que solo me hacían recordar lo indeseables que son los desconocidos que te juzgan sin conocerte. Mi actitud cambió por completo, permanecí en el hombro de mi nuevo padre, pero solo con el fin de utilizarlo de atalaya.

Mis manos estaban firmemente apoyadas, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a los seres que se cruzaban en nuestro camino. Ahora parecían más "tranquilos", casi como si no me reconocieran como un humano, eso me gustaba más hasta cierta medida, pues lo cierto es que en mi estado actual no era precisamente la mejor persona que pudieses encontrar.

En algunas casetas de vigilancia como parecía ser, había monstruos en forma de perro. En especial, casi en el final de nuestro trayecto, había dos chuchos que decían que tenía un olor muy peculiar, ni me molesté en contestar, no estaba para charlas inútiles.

Llegando a un puente, Asriel y yo nos bajamos, pues era algo peligroso que fuésemos encima de Asgore, antes de que nadie diera un paso para cruzarlo, mi padre adoptivo me miró y se agachó todo lo que pudo hasta llegar casi a mi altura, todo un logro.

"Chara, hoy en Snowdin, el lugar al que vamos a llegar, quizás haya algo de revuelo por unas fiestas que empiezan hoy" Me comentó con simpatía, casi parecía un aviso de que iba a entrar en batalla, "No hay problema, me portaré bien" Contesté como acto reflejo del típico aviso de regañina de mis padres en cualquier cosa.

Me acarició la cabeza revolviéndome el pelo, tras la tela del cuello, pude sentir calor en mis mejillas, con una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba tímidamente escondida al mundo. Asriel que estaba detrás de mí, cogió automáticamente mi mano, yo escondí mis manos en las mangas pero sin soltarle, quizás así pudiese esconderme mejor de mi verdadero aspecto.

El primero en cruzar fue Asgore, el cual se adelantó para supongo avisar a los habitantes. Luego Ma-… Toriel nos cogió de la mano para cruzar. Tuvimos que esperar un rato hasta que volvió el robusto rey, que con una señal nos confirmó que ya podíamos entrar.

Al principio todo parecía muy silencioso, más de lo normal, se supone que esto es un poblado de monstruos, debería haber… monstruos, ruidos, gente caminando, lo que sea, pero no había nada. Cuando menos lo esperé, un fuerte estruendo como de una bocina, me hizo sobresaltarme.

Un cartel se izó repentinamente a mi lado, con un gran "Bienvenido a Snowdin", sinceramente no me imaginaba a quien podían darle la bienvenida si nadie nuevo venía al Subsuelo lo que se dice muy a menudo, hasta que caí en la cuenta…

"¡Gracias por venir Chara!", dijeron todos a la vez un gran número de monstruos que soplaban matasuegras con mucho ímpetu hasta quedarse sin aire, otros tiraban confeti por todos lados, esto parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños más que una bienvenida, lo más sorprendente es que me lo hiciesen a mí, que no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

Quería mirar al suelo y no tener que levantar la cabeza, me avergonzaba verme tan débil con lágrimas cayendo a tropezones por mi cara, no sabía si me sentía feliz o humillada por mi estado emocional.

"Yo… soy muy feliz" Murmuré intentando limpiarme tanto de mi pudor como de mi llanto. Asriel me abrazó sonriéndome reconfortantemente, era como la fiesta de cumpleaños que nunca tuve.

…

Pasé tanto tiempo conociendo a los monstruos de Snowdin, que se me había quedado la garganta reseca, incluso hablando tan poco como yo lo hacía. En Snowdin había muchos tipos de monstruos, algunos que parecían algo así como pájaros, otros conejos, una familia de piedras parlantes y un científico llamado Gaster.

Con el cual había conseguido empatizar, me agradaba su forma de pensar tan curiosa, me preguntó mucho sobre cómo eran las cosas en la superficie, sobre los avances tecnológicos y médicos. También parecía tener especial interés en si los humanos aún se acordaban de los monstruos, lo cual le aclaré perfectamente.

Me contó que hacía poco había tenido un hijo llamado Sans, estaba muy contento con este hecho tan importante en su vida, sin embargo le preocupaba poder ocuparse lo suficiente de él, ya que era el científico real de la corte.

Como Gaster y yo teníamos intereses comunes, me llevó de visita por la biblioteca, me dijo que ahí podría encontrar algunas partes de la historia de los monstruos desde que cayeron al Subsuelo.

Pero no tuve precisamente mucho tiempo de permanecer ahí, después de todo tenían una fiesta entera solo para mí, aún no entendía porque me acogían de esa manera tan simpática si yo era un humano y los humanos los habían encerrado aquí…

Puede que después de todo, los monstruos no fuesen igual que los humanos en absoluto…

Cuando conseguí librarme de todo el bochorno de estar entre tanta gente durante tanto tiempo sin estar marginada, pude irme hasta el hotel donde nos alojaríamos para dormir. Toriel y Asgore estarían en otras habitaciones, pero Asriel y yo estaríamos juntos al igual que en la casa de vacaciones, al parecer no me libraba de él.

Al menos como había estado todo el día dando vueltas, me había librado de comer, por suerte Toriel no se dio cuenta de este dato, porque si no se habría enfadado conmigo probablemente.

Me fui a dormir antes que Asriel, que al parecer estaba ocupado con algo que no quería contarme casualmente. Aproveché para así cambiarme con tranquilidad, aquí hacía más frío, pero las mantas eran lo suficiente gruesas para compensar la fina camisa y pantalones de préstamo de Asriel.

Me metí pegando a la pared como siempre, arropándome muy bien hasta casi taparme la cabeza. Estaba agotada de tanto movimiento y tantas cosas nuevas, necesitaba un merecido descanso. Pero no fue más oportuno para llegar mi querido cabritillo, que venía muy contento con algo detrás de la espalda, "¿Qué traes ahí?"

Pregunté sin rodeos y casi de mala gana, ahora que me había acomodado, "Es algo que te gustará mucho" Vino hasta la cama intentando tapar lo mejor que podía lo que llevaba y cuando se sentó al borde la cama me lo enseñó, era nada más y nada menos que un conejo de chocolate.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y se me hizo la boca agua de solo verlo, "Es una especialidad de Snowdin, ¿lo comemos ahora?" Mi mirada lo decía todo, eso ni se preguntaba a lo que él rió con mi expresión, "Vale lo he captado"

Tenía un peculiar sabor a canela, pero no me molestaba, me hacía recordar la tarta que hizo Toriel cuando llegué. Entre los dos no tardamos mucho en terminarlo, estaba delicioso.

Con el estómago lleno y mi cuerpo cansado, lo único que podía hacer era dormir para terminar tranquilamente este día tan exótico. Pero Asriel no parecía tener muchas ganas de dormir, de hecho tenía un rostro eufórico y lleno de energía.

"Chara, ¿estás feliz?" Me preguntó abrazándome y acurrucándose a la vez, "Supongo, hoy ha sido un día especial para mí" Dije tranquilamente acariciándole la cabecita, ¿algún día también le crecerían cuernos? Sería algo muy chistoso de ver, imaginaba en mi mente con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad.

"Ahora somos hermanos…" Susurraba con un aire infrecuente en él, "Pero quien que sepas, que ante todo siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?" Quiso asegurar a su afirmación con un toque de esperanza, yo sonreí por una vez sinceramente, "Por supuesto que sí Asriel"

En ese momento, ambos sentíamos una sensación de paz interior que nos ayudó a dormir sin problemas, incluso teniendo en cuenta los ronquidos de la habitación de al lado, dormimos.

Dentro de lo que cabe había sido una noche tranquila, mucho más de lo que lo fue el día, pero mañana sería otro día y debería levantarme de nuevo. Todo parecía tan normal ahora que estaba aquí abajo, me levantaba todos los días temprano, comía más de lo que lo hacía antes, dormía medio bien; todos estos factores que antes habían sido completamente opuestos en el pasado, ahora estaban cambiando.

Realmente no sabría explicar que me había cambiado, ellos o yo. Pero no era tan malo este nuevo estilo de vida, o mejor dicho, esta nueva vida. Era mejor que estar sufriendo todos los días los abusos de un ambiente tóxico en todos los sentidos.

A veces me seguía sintiendo mal, esa mente retorcida me inundaba y nublaba la conciencia. Quería intentar por todos los medios oprimirle el camino a ese ente de mi cabeza, pero era tan difícil, cada noche en la que mi moral se debilitaba, él venía y me ordenaba hacer cosas que… no son normales.

No me gustaba pensar de esa manera, pero a veces era tan… tan… agradable, esa frívola necesidad del sufrimiento, ver esos rostros angustiados, llenos de miedo, de desesperación… esa locura interior a la que me insistía a ceder.

Aunque son solo pesadillas, las siento tan cerca de mi carne, puedo notarlo, cuando ese deseo florece. Me odiaba, nadie lo podía entender y nadie lo entendería pasara lo que pasara, incluso Asriel, él nunca podría entenderlo, más bien debía tener fe en que nunca este deseo recayera sobre él.

Mis pensamientos eran tan solitarios como yo, en la brisa gélida que cortaba mi piel lentamente penetrando en ella. Por mucho que me subiera el cuello del jersey, nada podía detener al frío de colarse entre mis huesos y músculos, era un dolor tan seductor, no lo sentía realmente. Era una singularidad en mí, por desgracia como en todo, mi temperatura corporal era un poco más baja de lo normal, se podía decir que tenía sus ventajas.

Pero a la hora de la verdad, una fiebre podría hacerme sufrir mayores estragos que a una persona normal. Sin embargo, en un sitio como este, con mis manos al descubierto y la nieve cayendo sobre mí, mi piel estaba amoratada, mas no sentía el frío tan desgarrador como lo suele describir la gente.

Yo era la típica persona "arrogante" que te encuentras en pleno invierno en manga corta, sí, así era yo, incluso en plena lluvia calándome hasta en la médula, me podías ver con completa serenidad.

Hoy no era ese caso, llevaba la ropa de Asriel. Pero si era el caso de que me encontraba sola como de costumbre, paseando con tranquilidad por el pequeño pueblo de Snowdin. Tal como lo describía, no era muy grande, lo que no le quita lo encantador que era el ambiente.

Aún era temprano y la gente dormía después de tanta fiesta, sobre todo los adultos que habían estado en un bar llamado Grillby, me preguntaba si tendrían alcohol de verdad. Antes cuando aún no había madurado lo suficiente como para entender lo horrible que es esa sustancia perjudicial, en las reuniones familiares siempre me emborrachaba.

Así podía evadir a la mayoría de familiares que solo querían cotillear mi lamentable vida, a vista de ellos en teoría vivo bien con una familia normal. Qué triste para mí que realmente todo ellos lo creyeran sin dudar.

Conforme iba caminando, la nieve caía sobre mis hombros y mi pelo enmarañado, necesitaba cortármelo pronto, odiaba tener que peinarme para verme en condiciones.

Finalmente llegué hasta a un río completamente recto sin meandros, hacía un sonido relajante y tranquilizador. Me senté a la orilla y me abracé mirando abstraída el pasar del agua.

"No debe ser muy sano para un humano ir tan desprotegido del frío" Me susurró una voz tras de mí, que con sumo cuidado me puso algo como una manta sobre los hombros, estaba caliente.

"No soy cualquier humano, Gaster" Contesté tumbándome sobre la manta y mirando al simulado cielo del Subsuelo, "En la superficie hay tribus primitivas capaces de sobrevivir a climas más fríos que estos, ¿sabes?" Él asintió asimilando la información con interés, "¿Pretendes decir que vienes de una tribu primitiva?" Dijo casi en un tono burlón, yo lo miré con mala cara medio gruñendo.

"Claramente no, es tan simple que es cuestión de adaptación, pero se podría decir que yo tengo una pequeña ventaja sobre el resto" Expliqué con mi ego herido, no me había molestado hasta el punto de no querer volverlo a ver, pero mi personalidad era bastante difícil con respecto a esto, casi siempre estoy "enfadada" según el mundo entero.

"Oh, interesante, un humano especial", rodé los ojos, no me caía mal, era un buen tipo después de todo pero tenía un humor negro que el cual, debía admitir, compartíamos, "No obstante deberías tener más precaución con tus actos, un sabio no puede hacer el mal conociendo el bien"

Le miré algo sorprendida, conocía esa frase, era el pensamiento de Sócrates acerca de lo importante que es educar, porque alguien con conocimiento tiene la capacidad de distinguir entre bien y mal, por tanto debe actuar como tal, "¿Acaso caen libros de filosofía del cielo?" Reí sarcásticamente por mi propio chiste malo.

"Se podría decir" Dijo con una sonrisa enigmáticamente, Gaster era muy misterioso, quería conocerle más, aún me quedaban unos días de visita en Snowdin, así que podría aprovechar. Pero me preocupaba un poco que Asriel se sintiera solo por eso…

Suspiré apurada, todo era siempre tan difícil, para una mente pensante como yo, no había un momento en que no estuviese cavilando algo interiormente. Pero era algo que venía por defecto de fábrica al parecer, irremediable.

Me levanté apartándome algunos copos de la cara, "¿Y los esqueletos como tú no padecéis con la temperatura o qué?" Pregunté en revancha quedándome la manta sobre los hombros.

"Los esqueletos como yo no sentimos ni padecemos cosas como el frío o el calor, tú sí, quieras o no" Bufé mirándole con mala cara, estaba disfrutando chinchándome, se le notaba a leguas.

Molesta me fui indignada, aunque él me siguió con ese andar silencioso, me preguntaba cómo se movía tan rápido sin que me diera cuenta, "Realmente eres peor que mi sombra, al menos ella no tiene cara tétrica" Solté intentando convencerlo de que se alejara de mí.

"Pero dijiste que te gustaba mi cara" Dijo inocentemente rememorando mis palabras al conocerle, "Lo que no quita que sea tétrica, sobre todo yendo tan sigiloso" Contesté echándole una mirada de odio, tenía respuesta para todo y eso me fastidiaba ligeramente.

Al final no tuve otro remedio y acabé en su casa comiendo… ¡Chocolate! Sin duda un chantaje horrible, pero efectivo a fin de cuentas. En su defensa diré que tiene un sofá muy cómodo, "¿entonces dices que los monstruos están hechos de magia?" Pregunté intentando aclarar mis dudas, "Así es, pero aparentemente esta energía es invisible para los humanos a menos que se canalice a través de algo como un monstruo, es algo complejo de explicar"

Entrecerré los ojos saboreando una onza de chocolate de la gran tableta que me pertenecía solo a mí. Sentía dudas acerca de ello, por mucho que me explicara necesitaba más detalles para saciar mi curiosidad, "Si es una energía invisible, ¿cómo la percibís vosotros?" Gaster se pasó su esquelética mano por la mandíbula, al parecer estaba pensando con detenimiento la respuesta antes de contestarme.

"Según mis estudios, se trata de algo fuera del espectro visible de los seres humanos, es muy inestable y casi inexistente en los seres vivos comunes de la superficie, tanto que podría llevarlos a la muerte en cuestión de segundos si entrara en contacto, irónicamente los seres humanos que nos encerraron podían utilizar esa magia porque debían tener antepasados monstruos, no por ser especiales"

 _Sin embargo sí hay algo muy especial en los humanos que los monstruos no tienen, una extraña energía que impregna vuestra alma, es algo que aún tengo a prueba, no todos lo tienen eso sin duda, es algo escaso y valioso. Es algo tan potente que podría superar la magia, probablemente si un monstruo tuviese esta sustancia no sobreviviría a ello, algo así como con la magia en los humanos._

 _Aunque has de saber, que algunos humanos sí pueden ver esta energía, antiguamente, escasos de ellos podían percibir nuestras señales de magia, tenían unos ojos un tanto distintos, de colores muy llamativos, parecidos a los de los monstruos del Subsuelo. Probablemente fuesen descendientes de algunos de ellos, no obstante consideraría más bien que fue una evolución._

Unos ojos especiales, que cosas más curiosas, en realidad me daba risa, porque precisamente todos esos "descendientes" de monstruos que utilizaban la magia probablemente fueron aniquilados en la Santa Inquisición, ni que decir gente con ojos de colores llamativos, era toda una leyenda, si alguna vez existió una persona con ojos rojos, debió ser exterminada hace mucho tiempo.

Es muy típico del ser humano destruir todo aquello que no comprende y que puede superarle, tan patético. Ver como la evolución del homo sapiens sapiens probablemente fue destruida por él mismo.

No descartaba la posibilidad de que quizás esa evolución permanezca en estado de letargo en los muy lejanos herederos de este perfeccionamiento, pero ahora nunca lo sabría.

Cuando me percaté, Gaster me estaba mirando fijamente, probablemente estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, "Me temo que pues todo lo relacionado con los monstruos y la magia fue destruido hace mucho tiempo, demoliendo cualquier evidencia de vuestra existencia, tanto "magos" como esa raza evolucionada, de hecho los trataban como monstruos también"

Parecía algo decepcionado o quién sabe aliviado, era difícil saberlo con esa cara de esqueleto, pero pude escuchar un suspiro de su parte, "Que ironías del destino, porque precisamente el rey que nos predestinó aquí, fue uno de ellos, lo llamaban la mirada de la muerte por tener un intenso color rojo en sus ojos, era como la sangre"

Alcé una ceja y me tumbé mirando a otro lado, tal como pensaba anteriormente; patéticos.

"Debería volver a casa Gaster, llevo horas fuera y mi… digo la reina Toriel debe estar muy preocupada por mí" Mi rectificación sonó bastante ridícula, estuve a punto de decir mi madre. Técnicamente en adelante sí que lo era y sería, pero era algo a lo que aún no me había acostumbrado, pero esa parte sobreprotectora de Toriel me recordaba tanto a mi madre biológica que no me extraña que casi lo dijera.

"Está bien, si quieres puedo acompañarte para que no pases un mal rato" Un mal rato es lo que pasaba en la superficie, esto no tenía punto de comparación, sin embargo, "Bueno, pero debes prometerme algo" Él me miró confuso con mi petición, "Quiero poder volver a tu casa siempre que quiera, por favor"

"No le veo problema, humano, vamos antes de que alguien te eche una bronca jamás vista en el Subsuelo" Reí nerviosamente al escuchar lo último que dijo, esperaba que no fuese tan mal…

…

"¡AH Chara me tenías tan preocupada! ¡Qué sea la última vez que sales sin avisar! Pensé que podría haberte ocurrido algo, ni si quiera has desayunado, sabes que es la comida más importante, ¡y te la has saltado!" Chillaba Toriel casi al borde de las lágrimas y la desesperación abrazándome, no sabía que ocurriría primero, que mis tímpanos se reventaran o que reventara yo.

"Cálmese reina Toriel, de hecho ha desayunado conmigo y…" Gaster fue interrumpido abruptamente por Toriel con una cara que daba realmente miedo, "¡Y tú deberías haber traído a Chara en cuanto viste que estaba ahí sin nadie!" Pobre, pobre Gaster, no sé quién lo estaba pasando peor, si él o yo, pero después de todo fue su decisión acompañarme así que…

Después de una larga charla que tuvo con Gaster acerca de lo importante que es vigilar a los hijos para cuando Sans creciera, de mientras yo estaba con Asriel que parecía algo silencioso y distante. Montaba una especie de castillo con piezas de juguete, hasta ahora solo me había dirigido la palabra para saludarme.

"Asriel, ¿te pasa algo?" Pregunté dejando mi libro sobre historia de los monstruos a un lado, "Nada, solamente estoy jugando, no veo porque debería pasarme algo…" Sonaba incluso deprimido, retuve un suspiro de agobio y me acerqué abrazándolo por detrás mirándolo por encima de su hombro, "¿Acaso crees que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente?"

Él dejó de mover sus manos a medio camino de poner una pieza, parecía a punto de llorar de un momento a otro, estuvo un buen rato en silencio sin contestarme, ya sea porque no quería responder o no sabía cómo expresarse en este momento.

"Pensaba… que ya no querías estar más conmigo… que preferirías estar con Gaster ya que los dos sois tan listos y sabéis tantas cosas…" Decía pausadamente, ahora mismo me encontraba algo sorprendida de que dijera algo como eso, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera solo por haber estado esta mañana con Gaster.

Me levanté apartando el castillo en frente de él y me senté delante limpiándole las lágrimas que de antemano sabía que había derramado en silencio, "Asriel… No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso nunca más porque no es cierto, somos mejores amigos y hermanos, ¿cierto? Nunca te abandonaré" Dije determinada con mis manos en sus mejillas.

Él no tardó mucho en empezar a llorar sin disimulos abrazándome desconsoladamente y casi tirándome al suelo. Asriel no era muy complejo de entender, pero eso me daba igual, en estos momentos solo quería protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Le acaricié consolándole, rodeándolo con mis brazos protegiéndole de sus inseguridades y tristeza. Hasta ahora nunca había podido abrazar de esta manera tan especial a alguien, era algo tan bonito…

Nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño.

…

Nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados en la cama durante toda la tarde, ahora para dormir de noche nos divertiríamos bastante. Toriel nos había dejado unas tazas de chocolate caliente en la mesita de noche, que al ver, no pude nada más que iluminarse mi cara. Lo admito, el chocolate era un delirio para mí.

Asriel seguía dormido a mi lado, abrazado a mi cintura, lo cual era algo incómodo, porque incluso incorporada en la cama para beberme la taza, me seguía teniendo abrazada.

Bebía lentamente con tranquilidad el chocolate, sabía delicioso como siempre y me llenaba de un calor agradable. Aunque últimamente cada vez que comía me daba un poco de dolor de cabeza, tal vez debía consultarle a Gaster sobre esto ya que él es científico, quien sabe.

De hecho, nada más pensar en ello y terminarme el último trago, volvía a sentir ese dolor, sentía que mi vista se nublaba por momentos, me hacía recordar hace unos pocos años cuando mi plan estaba en su punto álgido y tenía una anemia del copón.

Pero al contrario que en aquella situación, es cierto que sentía mareos, pero no me sentía débil, sino fuerte. Lo cual era bastante extraño en mí, además que ni si quiera había hecho nada para sentirme así, quizás solo fuese porque acababa de comer comida mágica, pero cada vez lo notaba más.

Pasados unos minutos mi vista se normalizó y ya me sentía mejor, por suerte no duraba mucho rato esta extraña sensación. Quería ir a dar una vuelta, pero con Asriel pegado a mí como una lapa iba a ser difícil, me daba un poco de vergüenza que aún siguiera abrazado tan tranquilo.

Con cuidado aparté sus brazos y los dejé alrededor de una almohada, quizás así no notara el cambio. Me levanté caminando silenciosamente hasta la puerta y salí intentando no hacer mucho ruido, si no tenía cuidado quizás podía aparecer Toriel o algún empleado de la posada.

Menos mal que ninguna de las dos cosas pasaron y pude irme bajo la fina nevada que caía en Snowdin, notando pronto el dolor en mi hombro. No tenía prisa andaba sintiendo como se hundían lentamente mis botas en la nieve, era algo complaciente.

Hoy veía mejor de lo normal en la oscuridad de la noche, con las luces de la calle apagadas. Llegué hasta casi el final de Snowdin, donde las luces de la casa de Gaster salían reflejadas en sus ventanas. Con una mano limpié un poco el cristal para ver a través de él, Gaster no parecía estar ahí, me fui a la puerta y la empujé con cuidado, estaba abierta.

Cerré y miré alrededor, no lo veía por ningún lado, un aroma me hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar, olía delicioso, debía venir de la cocina. Me encaminé hacia allí y vi a Gaster delante de una olla removiendo unos espaguetis.

Me encogí de hombros y fui al frigorífico donde cogí una chocolatina, "Ehm, podrías avisar cuando pretendes venir… o al menos llamar a la puerta…" Me dijo un meditabundo Gaster con mi comportamiento, "Me prometiste que podía venir cuando quisiera" Él me miró sin saber qué hacer ante eso, sonreí.

"¿No quisieras comer algo en condiciones en vez de tanto chocolate?" Me preguntó sirviéndose en un plato los espaguetis, en la olla quedaba para unas cuantas raciones más, "No, pero algún día los probaré, el chocolate me ayuda a pensar mejor" Dije saboreando casi en el cielo con el delicioso chocolate, a quien iba a mentir, yo pensaba todo el rato, al revés, el chocolate me hacía dejar de pensar por un rato…

Soltó un suspiro como si mi comportamiento fuera irremediable y se sentó a la mesa a comer, me tumbé en su sofá observándolo fijamente mientras devoraba mi elixir.

"No sé cómo decirte esto, pero tienes unos ojos inauditos, ¿los has tenido siempre de ese color?" Me preguntó con un matiz de preocupación en su voz, "¿Castaños?" Musité algo inquieta esperando su respuesta, "Rojizos" Murmuró entrecerrando su mirada como si quisiera examinarlos mejor.

En el momento que me terminé el chocolate volvía a sentir un pequeño mareo y me sujeté la cabeza un poco, oí como se levantaba y se acercó a mí para mirarme.

"Algo muy inusual sin duda, debo estudiarlo…" Rumoreaba para sí mismo, en un momento se me fue mucho más rápido que la última vez, "Me temo que tendréis que esperar espaguetis…" Decía casi con tristeza.

"Creo que deberías contarme algo humano, porque algo aquí no cuadra, no es precisamente una simpleza, es inverisímil" Expresaba con gravedad, "Bueno, hace un tiempo desde que llegué que sentía algo raro en mí, pero no sabía concretar qué era, pero ahora que lo dices, sí he notado mareos y una extraña sensación de vigor, especialmente después de comer algo, lo que sea"

Él seguía mirándome, analizando la situación en silencio, me daba la sensación de que esto no pintaba nada bien para mí, "No quiero alarmarte, pero es posible que no sea ninguna enfermedad ni efecto secundario de la comida, es más probable… que algo dormido esté despertando en tu cuerpo"

Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba con esas palabras, miré al suelo con acongojo intentando no pensar en nada, si lo hacía, escucharía a los ojos de la oscuridad, no debía hacerlo. Gaster tenía una mirada muy preocupada en mí, pero yo no respondía.

"Gaster… ¿soy un monstruo acaso?" Mascullé en voz baja apretando mis puños, oyendo esa risa macabra en mi mente, burlándose de mí, "Más bien diría, que eres algo que se perdió hace mucho tiempo, eres un humano distinto, algo que debe ser estudiado, tanto por tu bien como el de los demás, no sabemos cómo van a repercutir estos cambios en ti"

Quedamos en silencio de nuevo, él esperaba una respuesta, algo, mi mente iba a una velocidad muy rápida, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía… Yo… Era normal, ¿verdad? No podía ser eso que él estaba sugiriendo, solo soy una cualquiera.

Pero estaba claro que no lo era, nadie normal se le ponen los iris de color rojo. Miré de reojo a Gaster intentando buscar las palabras para decir lo que necesitaba ante todo en este momento.

"No… no se lo digas a los reyes" Mis párpados abiertos de par en par, mi corazón acelerado y mis manos buscando algo que estrangular, "¿Estás… segura? Ellos podrían ser los únicos en respaldarte si algo llega a salir mal…" Respiré hondo, procurando tranquilizar mi inestable respiración, "Sí, sé lo que digo, es mi decisión"

…

Era tan tarde ya, que pronto empezaría a amanecer, a hurtadillas conseguí entrar en la habitación, Asriel aún seguía durmiendo abrazado a la almohada, suspiré con tristeza.

"Lo siento Asriel, no sé si algún día seré capaz de protegerte de mí misma…" Susurré metiéndome en la cama y abrazándolo con fuerza, las lágrimas se me saltaban e intentaba mantenerme en silencio para no despertarlo, escondiéndome bajo las mantas, procurando controlar mis temblores.

Esto no desembocaría en nada bueno, yo lo sabía, pero incluso así, seguí adelante en mi estancia con mi nueva familia, a la que tarde o temprano terminaría arruinando, lo sabía, en algún momento debería detener todo esto antes de que ya no hubiese marcha atrás.

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores, este capítulo ha sido un poco más corto que los anteriores pero espero que podáis disfrutarlo de todas formas, intento esforzarme lo más que puedo en hacerlo lo mejor posible para que se pueda comprender todo, a lo largo de la vida de Chara van a haber distintas tramas, no solo el hecho de su relación con Asriel y su futura muerte para salvar los monstruos. En parte quiero explicar que las cosas que escribo en parte las creo ciertas pero no las considero del todo teorías en sí, solo un pensamiento interno que podéis compartir o no, ya que no es como si hubiera una base completamente sólida para afirmarlo.

No creo que Chara y Asriel se casen, sobre todo porque según como yo veo a Chara, no considera el matrimonio o noviazgo algo necesario para estar con una persona (cuando me refiero a persona me refiero tanto a humanos como monstruos). Por lo tanto quizás podrías dejar tu imaginación volar en futuras tramas mvp187hx (?) pero es algo que aún no tengo claro si plantearé o no.

Me alegro mucho de que sigáis leyendo, procuraré mantener las actualizaciones al día para todos aquellos que esperen nuevos capítulos, saludos y buen día.


	5. 4

No había dormido mucho… pero no era raro en mí dormir poco, de hecho era algo muy usual en mi antigua vida. Sin embargo volver a este hábito solo me hacía recordarlo.

Asriel se había levantado de muy buen humor y quería salir a jugar, pero yo no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de salir si quiera de la cama, hoy era como muchos otros días en el pasado, en el que me negaba a vivir y prefería pasar de todo, hacer como si nada existiera y fuese un mal sueño.

Vivía hastiada, como lo había estado siempre. Tuve que fingir como muchas otras veces en el pasado, diciendo que me encontraba enferma. En realidad era una media verdad, porque estaba enferma tan emocionalmente, que el resto de mi cuerpo pactaba entre sí para hacer de mi estómago un infierno.

Ya había ido dos veces a vomitar, cada vez que terminaba y veía esos ojos en el espejo solo podía rememorar mis pesadillas, haciéndome apartar rápidamente la mirada. No quería verle por nada del mundo, debía estar burlándose de mí hasta el hartazgo.

Odiaba enfermar de esta manera, hacía que temiera si quiera beber un vaso de agua por si también lo echaba fuera. Toriel estaba afligida con mi salud, había hecho llamar de inmediato a Gaster por si podía hacer algo por mí, pero en cuanto vino yo misma lo eché a la menor oportunidad que Toriel se despistó un momento.

Debía tener un aspecto horrible y demacrado. Siempre había sido una persona débil en lo que refiere a físicamente, con mi estatura bajísima, mi poco aguante sin ni si quiera correr un minuto, apenas comía, muchas cosas me sentaban mal, vomitaba mucho desde que era pequeña, recibía palizas constantemente sin que hiciera nada, siempre sola y abusada.

No me extraña que mi abuelo acabara abusando de mí tan fácilmente cuando era una cría, no le importaba a nadie porque nadie se preocupaba por mí lo suficiente como para vigilarme donde estaba cuando todos estaban reunidos en un determinado lugar.

Era la oveja negra de la familia, no tenía ninguna clase de protección verdadera al estar encerrada en casa. Lo que no hubiese pasado estando fuera lo había pasado estando en los supuestos lugares más seguros. Aprendí a ignorar a todo el mundo incluso cuando me estaban pegando, a estar siempre a la defensiva cuando me dirigían la palabra.

Incluso teniendo las mejores notas en el pasado, a nadie le importaba, ni una sola vez recibí una felicitación de mi padre, mi madre solo sabía criticarme que no me durmiera en los laureles, nunca era suficiente para ella hiciese lo que hiciese.

Mi único escape eran los videojuegos, pero un lugar donde la televisión es tan reclamada, apenas podía estar unas horas en la tarde. Era tan patética, así fue como poco a poco me di cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera, a nadie le importaría, nunca escaparía de aquí.

Dejé de estudiar, de hacer las tareas, de comer adecuadamente, dormir las horas necesarias, leer libros, hacer mis hobbies. Dejé todo, solo permanecía en un estado enfermizo constante, intentando ocultarme en mi cama y nunca salir de ahí, buscando formas de acabar con mi vida.

Todos los días escuchaba las discusiones de casa, cualquier cosa que hacía desembocaba en discusiones entre mis padres, con amenazas de divorcio, irse de casa, suicidios… Todo era tan oscuro, tan tóxico.

Estar en la cama postrada de esta manera, desganada de levantarme, desganada de comer, desganada de jugar, de todo.

Solo me hacía recordar todas esas cosas tan horribles que a diario soportaba sin perder el juicio sorprendentemente. Debía salir de aquí antes de que se volviese un vicio como en el pasado. Necesitaba poner soluciones, no huir de mí misma.

Ni si quiera tenía la fuerza de voluntad de moverme en la posición que estaba, seguro que Asriel debía de sentirse mal por mi culpa… soy tan imbécil. Nadie podía esperar nada bueno de mí, ni si quiera si las quiero con todo mi corazón y alma.

Aún no era muy tarde, pero seguía sin querer levantarme. Escuché unos toques en la puerta y vi asomar por la rendija entreabierta la cara de Asriel, "¿Puedo pasar?" Me preguntó inquieto de como reaccionaría.

"No veo por qué no, también es tu habitación" Dije secamente mirando a otro lado, no era capaz de decirle eso viendo esos ojos tan tristes. Cerró la puerta y vino hasta la cama sentándose al borde de la cama.

"Mamá me dijo que estás enferma…" Me hice la indiferente intentando ignorarle, no es que quisiera hacerle sentir mal, pero no quería que se entrometiera en mis asuntos, fuesen del asunto que fuesen.

Pero era difícil poder resistirse a su encanto cuando se tumbaba a mi lado y me abrazaba con todo su cariño intentando hacerme sentir mejor. Intenté hacerme la dura, pero me daban ganas de llorar y una lágrima se escapó. Lo abracé escondiéndome de su mirada, "Lo siento Asriel… no quiero hacerte sentir mal… es solo que… no me siento bien"

Murmuraba con tristeza abrazándole fuerte, él no decía nada, pero podía sentir sus caricias consolándome, ¿ahora quién era la llorica? Nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que decidí hablar de nuevo, "Nunca me abandonarás… ¿verdad Asriel…?" Pregunté con miedo a su respuesta.

"Nunca te abandonaré Chara" Me sonrió abrazándome, no entendía como podía ser tan benévolo.

Después de haber conseguido la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba, me llevé una chocolatina en la boca y busqué a Toriel, que estaba ayudando a hornear una tarta con los empleados.

"Eh… Ma…má… Voy a salir a ver a Gaster, dijo que me daría algunas medicinas, vuelvo pronto" Toriel puso una cara sorprendida pero contenta, era la segunda vez que le decía mamá desde que decidí ser parte de la familia Dreemurr.

Podía irme sin impedimentos, aunque Asriel parecía un poco abatido porque me iba de nuevo con él. Antes de salir me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo muy fuerte, "¿Podrías dibujarme algo?" No se esperaba que le dijera eso, no obstante se puso muy feliz y asintió.

Me fui sin mucha prisa hasta la casa de Gaster, que como de costumbre estaba abierta, debería tener más cuidado a la hora de dejar la puerta abierta. Entré y busqué en su frigorífico otra chocolatina para comerme, me estaban sentando de maravilla.

En algún lugar de la casa se escuchaban ruidos de trasteo, pero no sabía exactamente de donde, me senté en el sofá y vi un libro con el título "Nanas para bebés", parecía más bien una pegatina sobre la portada, la levanté un poco y vi el verdadero título "Chistes malos para el hartazgo", hice una mueca rara, pobre niño.

"¿Gaster estás por ahí?" Dije alzando la voz para ver si me escuchaba, el ruido se detuvo y oí unos pasos por fuera de la casa que abrieron la puerta, era él, "Oh, ya has vuelto, estaba haciendo unos preparativos para empezar las pruebas de las que te hablé" Explicó secándose sudor de su cráneo.

Yo le di un bocado tranquilamente a la chocolatina y me retumbé en el sofá, "¿Otra vez comiendo chocolate…?" Sonreí de esa manera de la que tanto se quejaban todo el mundo y me levanté, "¿Podemos empezar ya?" Él asintió y me acompañó fuera de casa, lo que me extrañó ligeramente.

Me llevó por detrás y descubrí que ahí había una puerta, la abrió y… bueno parecía algo así como un laboratorio, pequeñito, pero uno a fin de cuentas, "Lo siento si te parece algo estrecho, aún tengo que hacer los preparativos para trasladarme al verdadero laboratorio, pero de alguna manera así podré pasar más tiempo con Sans…"

Me encogí de hombros, no me interesaba mucho sus razones, el caso era saber que diantres estaba pasándome. Me senté en algo que parecía una camilla y me quedé esperando a ver que pretendía Gaster.

"Vamos a ver, necesito que me cuentes detalladamente todos los cambios que hayas notado desde que llegaste en el primer momento al Subsuelo, ¿vale? Necesito hacer primero unas crónicas de los hechos para establecer relaciones entre ellos"

Así de primeras no sabía explicar muy bien que contarle, había muchas cosas que habían cambiado en mí desde que llegué, no solo algo como mis ojos, sino mi estilo de vida, ¿cómo decirle algo sin tener que contarle parte de mi pasado? Era lo menos que quería, debía permanecer en secreto.

"Uhm, supongo que conforme más tiempo ha ido pasando, me he dado cuenta que veo mejor en la oscuridad, puedo notar mejor la presencia de otros monstruos, el color de mis ojos que ha ido cambiando gradualmente lento, la extraña sensación de fuerza que me llena últimamente y los dolores de cabeza con mareos que me dan al comer"

Él iba apuntando rápidamente en su libreta, escribía de una manera muy rara, pero no le di importancia. Observé alrededor y vi una máquina que emanaba una extraña energía, esperaba que no utilizara eso en mí, porque no tenía buena pinta. Era algo así como una calavera gigante en forma… de cabra quizás, muy extraña.

"Vale Chara, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, antes de venir aquí, ¿solías tener una constitución normal como la de cualquier otro humano o eras más débil de lo común?" Eso me hizo rechinar los dientes sutilmente, pero no iba a mostrar mi desazón.

"Siempre fui muy débil en comparación con las capacidades físicas de los demás" Respondí simplemente intentando mantener a raya mi contrariedad, esto era necesario.

"¿Antes le tenías miedo a la oscuridad?" Me quedé algo perpleja con la pregunta, no tenía ni idea que podría tener eso que ver con estos cambios, "Eh, bueno, como decirlo, no es que tuviese miedo, tenía paranoia de que había seres en donde no podía ver" Él siguió apuntando con rapidez un montón de cosas, realmente no sabía que podía estar escribiendo tanto, casi parecía un médico de verdad.

Me hacía recordar los años que estuve en un psiquiatra, fue una de las peores cosas que podrían haberme pasado durante mi vida, también algo decisivo en mi odio hacia los psicólogos y sus derivados. La primera vez fue cuando tenía ocho años, él decía que estaba loca, no estaba bien adaptada y que les hacía daño a los demás.

Nunca comprenderé como alguien le puede decir eso a una cría además de sin argumentos sólidos… Por eso, dejé de intentar hacer amigos, auto aislarme de los demás, ignorar si me pegaban o no, si me insultaban. Me hice de hielo ante todas las emociones.

Pero… de vez en cuando hacía cosas que no debería haber hecho nunca, como hacer caso a mi sentimiento más profundo de odio y venganza. Cuando repartía caramelos envenenados escrupulosamente preparados, especialmente para todos ellos que me jodían la existencia a todas horas mientras me mantuviera en el colegio.

O empujar a una niña delante de un coche, eso lo disfruté particularmente. Lo hice aún más, cuando empezó el curso y todos decían que no podría asistir por un tiempo porque tenía quemaduras graves, más aún admitir en voz alta que me alegraba de no tener que verle la cara.

Darle un guantazo a uno de todos los que me jodían cada día, fue muy liberador, me hubiese gustado hacer más que eso, pero era hora de irse a casa, poco más podía hacer en esa situación.

Pero en otras ocasiones, las cosas que hacía no tenían justificación… una niña quería ser mi amiga, se había esmerado mucho para poder llamar mi atención y pasar el tiempo juntas. Ella no sabía lo que le esperaba, nunca debió acercarse a mí, aún recuerdo con horror lo que le hice pasar…

No quiero saber que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos, pero de la nada le dije que se quitara la ropa delante de todos o la mataría, no parecía entender lo que le decía y se lo volví a repetir cada vez con un tono más peligroso, acorralándola entre las rejas.

El miedo en sus ojos, esos temblores, el terror expandiéndose en todo su ser, lo saboreaba cada segundo que pasaba, pero por suerte para ella, antes de que le pudiese hacer nada, fue salvada por la campana y se fue corriendo. Pudo quedar como una broma de mal gusto, pero fue tan real como parecía.

Pero no siempre fue así, antes de eso, todo era al revés, ellos eran los que me perseguían a mí. Aún podía recordarlo a la perfección, ese día de excursión cualquiera al campo, donde comeríamos y pasaríamos el rato. Yo llevaba mi peluche de oso, el cual originalmente le decía Osita, con quien solía dormir para no tener miedo a la oscuridad.

En el primer momento que me separé de los profesores y la única compañera que me defendía de que me pegaran, pude notar que me seguían. Yo siempre había sido fanática de dar paseos en soledad, pero eso conllevaba problemas siempre para mí…

Un grupo de críos menores que yo irónicamente me empezaron a perseguir por todo el campo, cuando ya no había nadie en los alrededores que pudiesen vernos, me acorralaron intentando pegarme. No tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, solo me quedaba saltar… y eso hice.

Pasé por encima de la barandilla que protegía de no caerse y salté, me hice mucho daño, siempre había sido muy frágil a todo, pero a pesar de eso en cuanto pude levantarme tuve que salir corriendo, no tardaron nada en llegar hasta donde yo estaba, recuerdo que se burlaban de mí, diciendo que era imposible que yo fuese mayores que ellos.

Decían con un cruel sarcasmo que entonces ellos debían estar en bachiller o en la universidad. Dolía tanto, no solo mis golpes físicos sino sus palabras. Mis conocimientos eran lo único que me hacían ser mejor que todos aquellos que se mofaban de mi altura, ¿pero ahora de que me servía eso?

Ser la mejor de la clase no servía de nada cuando estabas sola y sin amigos de ningún tipo. No sé cómo fui capaz de sobrevivir a ese contratiempo, porque luego resultó que mi amiga estaba castigada… Lo más probable es que me escondiera hasta que todo terminara como hacía con todo en mi vida.

Ese hecho me marcó en mi vida, de tal manera que ahora odiaba a todos los que fuesen menores que yo, incluso si irónicamente, todos los que intentarán ser mis amigos lo fuesen.

Tenía una especie de maldición en mí que no me permitía tener amigos por mucho tiempo, cada año, si conseguía hacer un amigo o amiga, al año siguiente ya no estaba ahí por cualquiera de las razones… Dolía tanto ver como cada año que pasaba me volvía a quedar sola.

Por eso cuando llegué al instituto, pensé que todo sería diferente, que ya no tendría que estar nunca más con mis compañeros, ya que por mis notas, había entrado en un proyecto especial donde enseñaban alemán en varias asignaturas, en teoría solo podían entrar los mejores.

Pero no era así, ahí había todo tipo de chusma. Si me quejaba de lo mal que lo pasaba antes, esto no tenía punto de comparación, hasta los profesores me trataban mal. Fue cuando entré en una depresión permanente que con el tiempo empeoró a los ataques de ansiedad que hoy en día sufría.

La causa de que acabara de nuevo en un psiquiatra, que solo sabía decirme que todo era culpa mía, por ser "introvertida", no saber relacionarme con los demás, no poner de mi parte… En realidad buena parte de los problemas que tenía eran también de mi casa, pero ella, mi madre, me prohibió hablarle de todo lo que sucedía en casa.

Igual que lo hizo cuando en mi primer curso de secundaria sin poder aguantar más le conté todo a uno de los profesores, que hizo decírselo a mi tutora que por cierto estaba medio chalada, que a su vez llamó a asuntos sociales, para que me sacaran de ahí.

Pero nunca sucedió, mis padres me dijeron que porque les dije que ellos me maltrataban o cosas así. En ningún momento lo dije, pero esa mujer estaba tan loca que no me quiero ni imaginar cómo tergiversó mis palabras. De ahí en adelante decidí que también odiaba a los adultos, los únicos con los que conseguía establecer una amistad.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso Gaster, ponía a punto su extraña máquina calavera, suspiré intentando deshacerme de todos estos pensamientos negativos sobre mi pasado, "Quiero que ahora tengas mucho cuidado, vas a tener que superar unas pruebas que podrían ser, uhm, peligrosas"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no es que temiese morirme ahora, pero que me mataran así por las buenas como que no, prefería hacerlo yo misma, "Bueno, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" Pregunté con un intento de ocultar mi acongojo interior.

"Vamos a comprobar tus habilidades físicas, a la vez de ver hasta cuanto llega tu percepción" Alcé una ceja con desilusión, siempre odié hacer ejercicio.

Me llevó hasta el final de la sala, dejándome sola, a una distancia considerablemente lejos de mí, puso la extraña máquina, realmente estaba temiendo por mi seguridad, me daba la sensación de que me iba a aniquilar.

"Prepárate Chara, de aquí a un momento puede que todo se vuelva negro y veas todo… de forma distinta" Intentaba expresar casi inútilmente, porque sonaba muy irreal.

Él se alejó y puso en funcionamiento la máquina, que de repente tomó un extraño brillo en sus cuencas vacías, me puse alerta y noté que efectivamente todo se volvió oscuro y veía en blanco y negro, "Gaster, están pasando cosas extrañas…" Comentaba, pero no parecía oírme o me ignoraba.

La máquina se elevó y empezó a preparar una especie de ataque. Algo así como un corazón rojo salió de mi pecho, hacía donde me movía yo se movía él. No tenía la más remota idea de qué era, pero tenía pinta de ser importante.

La cosa soltó un rayo, increíblemente para mí, me moví a una velocidad muy rápida hacia un lado junto con mi corazón flotante. A partir de ese momento la calavera no paraba de moverse, al principio lentamente, mandando rayos que desde luego no debían ser seguros, desde luego si Gaster me quería matar lo iba a conseguir como siguiera así.

Llegó un momento en el que no pude esquivarlo, pero no fui yo quien recibió el impacto, sino esa extraña forma flotante que salió de mi pecho. Pude notar un pinchazo en mi interior, como si algo se quebrara, pero seguí adelante. Seguía recibiendo unos golpes hasta que sentía que ya no podía más, notando un fuerte peso en mí que dificultaba concentrarme.

El combate se detuvo y apareció Gaster corriendo hacia mí cogiéndome en brazos. Me llevó hasta la camilla examinándome con cautela, había una especie de polvo blanco alrededor de mí flotando. Era algo muy extraño… Él me pasó una chocolatina y no dudé dos veces en cogerla empezando a darle el primer bocado con codicia.

En cuanto empecé a comer el peso de mi pecho empezó a desaparecer y ya me sentía mejor. Dejé de soltar polvo y notaba esa fuerza en mi interior de nuevo, "¿Ha servido de algo?" Pregunté inquiriendo una respuesta, no es que hubiese sufrido mucho en comparación con lo que pasaba arriba, pero ese peso sí que era molesto.

"Sí, desde el primer momento en que viste el primer rayo, quedó demostrado que eres capaz de percibir la magia sin necesidad de un intérprete. Sabía que algún día el Gaster Blaster serviría de algo" Le miré de reojo con mala cara, sacudiéndome algo de polvo de mis hombros.

"¿Y el resto para qué?" Cuestioné algo molesta, "Pues para comprobar si era cierto que tus habilidades físicas eran mejores, un humano normal no se hubiese movido con esa rapidez"

La verdad, yo no me notaba muy diferente a lo normal, es cierto que me había movido algo rápido, pero, ¿tanto como él lo describía? Miré a otro lado sin saber muy bien que preguntar ahora, "¿Alguna vez habías soltado ese polvo blanco?" Me preguntó de sopetón sin que lo esperara.

"Pues… nunca" Él empezó a escribir de nuevo en su libretita todo lo que decía. Me daba algo de miedo lo que sacara en conclusión de todo esto, "¿Me vas a decir algo de una vez?" Inquirí no muy convencida de querer realmente escucharle.

"Digamos que si mis cálculos son correctos, en realidad has llevado todo este tiempo sin comer lo que realmente necesitabas, es decir, que en realidad tu supuesta debilidad se debía a una mala alimentación" Me respondió con un ápice de sorpresa.

"¿Mala alimentación? En ese caso, ¿qué clase de alimentación se supone que debía tener?" En mi interior sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharlo de él, porque si no realmente tendría ganas de salir corriendo de aquí, "Comida mágica"

Intenté no maldecir y me mordí el labio nerviosa, esto no tenía sentido alguno para mí, es cierto que nunca llevé una dieta formidable, pero… Uf, cada vez estaba más confusa, "¿Qué tiene que ver el polvo blanco con eso?" Dije en un arrebato, tenía demasiadas preguntas, cada vez más, pero saber las respuestas a todas ellas era lo que más terror me daba.

"Verás… que un humano suelte polvo blanco no es nada normal, porque esa es una propiedad única de los monstruos, cuando los monstruos se hacen heridas sueltan polvo blanco, cuando mueren, se vuelven polvo… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Ese polvo es la magia de los monstruos, tu cuerpo lo está asimilando como algo que es parte de ti, por eso has estado teniendo esos dolores de cabeza"

Me levanté de la camilla y golpeé una pared soltando un grito, estaba frustrada con esta situación, "¿Significa que me convertiré en un monstruo?" Exclamé esperando con mucha impaciencia.

"No, esto es solo una propiedad única en ti, a pesar de que tu cuerpo lo esté asimilando, no significa que te conviertas íntegramente en magia de aquí a un tiempo, en caso de que algo como eso sucediera… Sería que murieses. Es probable de que si te inyectara magia a tu alma, pudieses volver en forma de… algo distinto"

No tengo pensado morirme aún, así que no quiero saber precisamente lo que ocurriría en ese hipotético caso. Pero me llamaba la atención de que dijera algo así como alma, "¿A qué te refieres con alma?" Dije volviendo medio calmada adónde se encontraba Gaster.

"Cuando estabas en la lucha contra el Gaster Blaster, viste un corazón saliendo de tu alma, ¿no? Pues eso es tu alma, si se rompiera, morirías" Sentí un escalofrío y le puse mala cara, hubiera podido morir de verdad en esa prueba, "Ah, muchas gracias por exponerme a la posibilidad de morirme por un maldito rayo" Él se encogió de hombros sin responderme, que amable era.

"Por hoy hemos tenido suficiente, si quieres puedes volver a casa, cuando tenga que hacerte más pruebas te avisaré, necesito hacer un informe sobre esto para organizar los datos recogidos" Me aclaró haciendo con su mano un gesto de que me fuera, le saqué la lengua y me fui indignada de vuelta a casa.

Habían debido de pasar varias horas, porque estaba atardeciendo. Volví a la posada, Toriel me esperaba dentro al lado de la puerta, tenía una cara de preocupación indescriptible, me abrazó cogiéndome en brazos acariciándome la cabeza, "¿Estás bien mi Chara? Pensaba que te había pasado algo por el camino" Me dijo sin soltarme.

Me gustaban los abrazos, los mimos y las caricias, pero no me gustaban que me agobiaran, en este mismo instante es como me sentía ahora mismo, realmente Toriel se comportaba como una verdadera madre… Lo que me hizo abrazarla también y frotarme un poquito, era muy suave.

"Sí, estoy bien mamá, es solo que Gaster quería asegurarse de que me sentarían bien los medicamentos y me hizo unas pruebas" Mentí piadosamente escondiéndome en su pecho. Si supiera la mitad de lo que me ha hecho pasar, lo tira a él por la ventana y a mí me prohíbe salir para siempre.

Después de eso estaba más tranquilizada y me dejó irme arriba, ahí estaba Asriel, me había dibujado un extraño lugar lleno de estrellas, al fondo se podía ver un castillo, "¿Dónde está esto?" Pregunté con interés tirándome sobre la cama agotada.

"Lo verás pronto" Me contestó reservadamente sonriendo, me ponía algo nerviosa tener que esperar a que algo sucediera, pero permanecí impasible, seguro que estaba esperando a que suplicara por saberlo, pero no me resignaría a eso por muy tierno que fuese.

"Asriel, ven aquí" Dije sin moverme del sitio boca abajo. Inocentemente vino y se tumbó conmigo, lo abracé y me eché encima de él mirando su linda carita acariciándola, parecía un peluchito.

"¿Chara…?" Me preguntó con algo de timidez mirándome, me preguntaba si se podía tocar el alma de otra persona. Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué tranquilamente. Estaba tan cómoda sobre él, que por un momento mi mente dejó de pensar, solo escuchando el movimiento interior de su cuerpo.

Me quedé dormida sobre él, no me quiero imaginar lo incómodo que debió de ser para él, pero poco me importaba la verdad, nunca tuve mucha consideración por los demás aunque demostrara lo contrario en ocasiones.

Por eso cuando me desperté y vi que Asriel aún permanecía debajo de mí, decidí quedarme así un ratito más sin dudarlo. Era muy cómodo y suave, como el peluche gigante que nunca tuve, además estaba calentito.

Abrí los ojos una vez más y miré su cara, sobresalía de él un pequeño hocico, con sus pequeños colmillitos y unas protuberancias casi invisibles sobre su cabeza, pasé mis manos sobre ellas acariciándolas, estaban duras. Me pegué a él dejando mi mejilla pegada a la suya y seguí durmiendo, hoy no tenía ganas de levantarme por una buena razón, estaba demasiado cómoda.

Pero no podía permanecer para siempre así claramente. Sin mucha dilación mamá nos vino a despertar, nos dijo que hoy partiríamos hacia "Nuevo Hogar". Que nombre más original. No quería si quiera moverme de donde estaba, pero Asriel se iba despertando y cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaba encima de él, pude notar que se ponía rojo.

"Chara… ¿te vas a levantar ya?" Me miraba con una inocencia indescriptible, esperando ser perdonado de su "castigo" inexistente, "Uhm, pues no" La cara que ponía ahora mismo de cordero degollado, no me hacía inmutarme lo más mínimo, "Venga Chara, no seas mala por favor"

Le miré pensando en que le podía pedir a cambio por levantarme, podía obligarle a hacer muchas cosas, pero con esa carita tan delicada que ponía, ¿cómo podía resistirme? "Quiero… que me lleves a caballito mientras andamos" Le susurré en su oído abrazándole.

"¿Eh? …Vale" Me separé de él y me levanté de la cama estirándome exageradamente, su cara se quedó confusa sin terminar de entender a que había venido eso. Le sonreí de esa manera que tanto le fastidiaba y me fui abajo a desayunar.

Me esperaban unos deliciosos conejos de chocolate con canela, como no se diera prisa Asriel, me comería también los suyos…

Mamá me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla, "Pareces que has dormido bien" esperaba no haber puesto una cara muy siniestra, mi maldad se reflejaba con demasiada facilidad, "Sí, en Snowdin hace mucho fresquito" Le di un bocado al conejo de chocolate y lo saboreé lentamente, nada se podía comparar con el chocolate, aunque tuviese canela.

Terminé de comer, esperando a que el cabritillo asomara, pero no fue hasta un buen rato que llegó parecía algo nervioso como si estuviera planeando algo, ¿Qué podría pasar por su mente de cabra monstruo? Me quedé mirándolo intentando desvelar su entrecortada expresión de temor.

"¿Piensas venir a desayunar en algún momento?" Pregunté algo mosqueada por la vueltas que estaba dando, quien podía entenderle, seguro que otra vez estaba teniendo problemas para recoger sus cosas y eso que apenas habíamos estado unos días, "Ahora mismo Chara" Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al parecer no había conseguido encontrar lo que quería y se dio por vencido sentándose a la mesa. Le miré de reojo preguntándome que estaba maquinando. Me mordí el dedo arrancándome un trozo de piel, este vicio tan feo un día me ganaría una regañina, como los que se comen las uñas… solo que yo me como mi piel y mi sangre.

Además, cabe destacar que últimamente sabía incluso mejor de costumbre a mis papilas, ¿quizás fuese por lo que dijo Gaster? Quién sabe.

Asriel comía apurado, con prisa, con cada minuto que pasaba me preguntaba más que le podría haber pasado en esos minutos a solas que había estado en la habitación.

Me levanté y me puse detrás de él tapándole los ojos, "¿Qué está concibiendo tu hermosa mente?" Se quedó completamente quieto e intranquilo, "Nada" Respondió simplemente, inflé mis mejillas algo irritada, me molestaba no saber que estaba pensando.

Normalmente habría sido un juego de críos saber que piensa en cada momento, pero se estaba esforzando con toda su voluntad de no demostrar nada que me hiciera sospechar que estaba haciendo. Suspiré y me alejé yéndome de la posada, solo había un lugar al que podía ir en este momento: La casa de Gaster.

Entré a la fuerza dejando una pequeña abolladura en su puerta y cogí una chocolatina en un arranque de furia, ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? Si necesitaba ayuda no se la iba a negar aunque me molestara. Tranquilizándome poco a poco al terminarme mi placer, vi que Gaster tenía un libro en una mesita.

Ponía algo así como "Pre-Era del Subsuelo", tenía un símbolo de un círculo alado y debajo tres triángulos. Me sonaba de algo… ¿es posible que lo hubiese visto en las ropas de mamá y pa-… Asgore? Sí, era completamente posible, quizás fuese un signo de realeza entre los monstruos.

Lo cogí y empecé a leer, me costaba un poco descifrarlo, pero extrañamente lo entendía. Parecía hablar de un tiempo de paz y convivencia entre los monstruos y humanos, donde incluso había familias mixtas entre monstruos y humanos. Sonaba muy utópico.

Pero un día los humanos vieron como un monstruo tomaba el alma de un humano que ya había fallecido por causas naturales aparentemente, el monstruo se volvió muy poderoso y su aspecto se tornó un tanto grotesco. Sabiendo que los monstruos eran capaces de absorber sus almas y convertirse en eso debían prevenirse.

Sin embargo, ¿podrían los humanos tomar las almas de los monstruos? En secreto la ambiciosa raza empezó a cazar a los monstruos, experimentando intentar tomar sus almas, en vano fue, porque sus almas desaparecían al igual que su cuerpo al convertirse en polvo.

Entonces siguieron investigando hasta descubrir que una minoría de monstruos, era capaz de permanecer su alma durante unos momentos, pero dichos monstruos precisamente, solo pertenecían a la realeza.

Mientras ellos tuviesen esa debilidad, los monstruos seguirían creciendo y tomando almas sin que los vieran, o al menos ese era el pensamiento humano. Por eso debían encontrar la forma de volverse más fuertes, así fue como con el tiempo sin que lo supieran, de entre sus filas nació un niño, con el don de la vista de los monstruos y puede que algo más…

Gaster apareció repentinamente y dio un gritito de sorpresa al ver la puerta así soltando unas bolsas de compra, "¿En qué diantres pensabas cuando has hecho eso?" Dijo con un aire resignado sacándome de mi ensimismamiento del libro, "En que tu casa siempre está abierta y hoy no lo estaba" Contesté imperturbable ante su pose angustiada.

"No te preocupes, hoy me iré de Snowdin…" Susurré con un pequeño pinchazo en mi interior, siempre molestaba a todo el mundo sin importarme nada, no sé porque siempre me acababa sintiendo tan mal, ¿quizás el sentimiento de soledad?

"Por favor no hagas ese drama, puedes venir siempre que quieras te lo prometí, ¿no? Solo no me destroces demasiado la puerta, pagar esta casa me está costando los cuartos" Puede… que me sintiese un poco mejor después de eso, pero no lo demostré en ningún momento que me importó su regañina.

"Parece que te ha gustado ese libro, ¿vas a querer llevártelo?" Parpadeé varias veces intentando asimilar su propuesta, me estaba proponiendo prestarme su libro, a alguien como yo que le lleva amargando la existencia desde que llegué a Snowdin, "Yo… bueno… Supongo que sí, si no te molesta" Susurré lo último con algo de vergüenza.

"Que así sea, bueno si vas a ir a la capital por lo que le he oído decir al rey, tendrás que pasar por Hotland, por ahí está mi laboratorio, así que quédate con la localización para cuando te llame" Sentí como se retorcía mi estómago de solo pensar de nuevo el porqué de tener que visitarle a su laboratorio.

"Está bien, no se me olvidará" Saqué un papelito de mi bolsillo y lo puse entre las páginas que me había quedado del libro cerrándolo. Acaricié la portada y lo sostuve protectoramente entre mis brazos. Me levanté y miré con pesar a Gaster.

"¿Tu laboratorio es también tu casa?" Pregunté inocentemente poniendo la cara más adorable que podía, "¿Supongo?" Dijo algo atemorizado, "¡Genial! Podré seguir visitándote cuando quiera" Ver a Gaster con esa expresión de amedrentado solo podía decirme que había vuelto a poner la cara espeluznante.

"Bueno, he de irme ya Gaster, mi madre me va a echar una bronca interesante si no vuelvo ya" Salí de ahí sin darle tiempo a despedirse y fui corriendo hasta la posada donde ya estaban todos con las maletas.

Había una aglomeración de monstruos alrededor despidiéndose entre tristes y contentos. Cuando me vieron llegar, también parecían muy contentos y muchos me dieron abrazos, lo cual era muy incómodo, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto "amor".

En cuanto tuve oportunidad, me escondí detrás de mamá, era la única que siempre se preocupaba por mí fuese por lo que fuese. Ella me cogió entre sus brazos y me apegué a ella. Me hacía vislumbrar tiernos recuerdos, cuando aún le "importaba" a mi madre y me tomaba. Pero eso nunca volvería a suceder ahora y tampoco me importaba ya…

Nos despedimos de los habitantes de Snowdin y nos adentramos en una niebla que nos llevó hasta un nuevo lugar lleno de agua con grutas recónditas. En el techo había algo como piedras que brillaban como estrellas. Esto, era Waterfall.

Por alguna razón, sentía un raro sentimiento de tristeza que me invadía al pasar por sus corredores, como si ocultara una trágica historia entre sus paredes. El silencio me conmovía y hacía que tomara la mano de Asriel algo afligida.

En mi mente pasaban tristes imágenes, los monstruos… fueron encerrados bajo tierra, sin luz ni esperanzas, sepultados. Debieron sufrir mucho intentando empezar de nuevo en un sitio como este, buscando una salida. Sí, ese era el sentimiento que me desolaba.

Pero cosas como estas solo me hacían sentir desgraciada, recordando mi pasado, quería dejarlo atrás, pero eran como mis pecados escalando por mi espalda… Nunca podría deshacerme de él por mucho que quisiera.

¿No es un poco miserable encontrarse con un ataque de ansiedad asfixiándote, pero que tu padre te amenace con abandonarte en el hospital porque no puede escuchar la televisión? Cosas como estas, eran las cosas que me hacían salir de mi agujero, solo para acabar con esta ominosa situación.

No obstante alguien como yo no tenía muchas opciones, hiciese lo que hiciese para acabar con mi fatídico destino acabaría mal. Así es como sentía que debieron pasarlo los monstruos cuando fueron sentenciados aquí.

Hacía que me enfureciese y quisiera acabar con todos ellos, los odiaba con toda mi alma, ninguno de ellos merecía piedad, ellos nunca la tuvieron con los monstruos.

"¿Chara, Asriel?" Preguntó Asgore que iba en cabecilla, "He recibido una llamada urgente, mamá y yo nos vamos a adelantar tomando un atajo, espero que sepáis llegar hasta Hotland, no tiene perdida" Antes de irse se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza cariñosamente, "Sé que cuidarás bien de Asriel en el camino, confío en ti Chara"

Se fue y me quedé algo paralizada en el sitio, ¿había dicho que confiaba en mí…? Mi padre nunca me dijo algo como eso… siempre me trataba como si no supiera de nada, fuese una inútil y una mentirosa. Asgore… era el padre que nunca tuve.

Nos quedamos solos en el camino y Asriel me miró esperando que dijera o hiciera algo, "Bueno, tendremos que avanzar" Él asintió no muy convencido, "Venga no seas crío, seguro que lo pasamos bien los dos juntos" Miró a otro lado… ¿avergonzado? Vale, supongo que lo mío no eran las palabras de consuelo, cada vez que abría la boca la fastidiaba.

Íbamos andando en silencio, había muchas flores por aquí que se me eran familiares, como si las hubiese visto antes. Entramos en una sala donde había muchas "estrellas".

"¿Sabes qué Chara? Mi padre me dijo que antes cuando los monstruos aún estaban en la superficie, pedían deseos a las estrellas y sí lo deseaban muy fuerte, se haría realidad" Aunque no le contesté, le estaba escuchando, pensando en lo bonito que sería el cielo sin la contaminación lumínica.

Seguro que encima del monte Ebbot se vería hermoso el cielo estrellado, cuando era pequeña y aún íbamos al campo para pasar el fin de semana, se podían ver las estrellas mientras anochecía con un hermoso color anaranjado y rosa. Echaba de menos esos días.

Caminando por unos muelles me quedé quieta un momento admirando las tranquilas aguas sentándome en el borde, "Asriel, ¿qué son esas flores tan bonitas?" Pregunté notando como se sentaba a mi lado, "Son flores eco, repetirán lo que les digas hasta el fin de los tiempos" Decía emocionado balanceando sus patitas en el aire sin llegar a tocar el agua.

Nos quedamos un rato así y luego seguimos caminando, no paraba de revisarse los bolsillos inquieto, me preguntaba que podría esconder, "¿Y bien? ¿No tienes algún deseo que pedir?" Dije llamando su atención, "…Mmm, sólo uno, pero… es algo tonto" Le miré de reojo, otra vez parecía ocultar sus pensamientos.

"¡No digas eso! Vamos, prometo que no me voy a reír" Contesté algo indignada. Sin embargo no me respondió y seguimos caminando, ¿estaría enfadado conmigo por algo que había hecho?

Me sentía apesadumbrada, sabía que a veces me reía mucho de él… Pero no sabía que realmente se sintiera así por eso. El silencio invadía la sala y mi corazón.

Asriel se detuvo y se puso en frente de mí cortándome el paso, a un lado había una especie de estatua con cuernos, ¿qué podría representar? "Chara… Estaremos juntos siempre, ¿verdad?" Le miré algo confundida, no sabía a qué venía eso ahora, cuando de hecho pensaba que estaba enfadado conmigo.

Unas notas de música empezaron a sonar de la estatua y me quedé algo sorprendida, no sé porque pero me abochornaba la pregunta, era algo que me solía preguntar mucho cuando íbamos a dormir, como una manera de sentirse seguro, pero que lo preguntara ahora en este lugar, me desconcertaba.

"Sí…" Dije mirando a otro lado, seguramente estaba algo sonrojada, más de lo normal en mis mejillas, "Me alegro Chara… porque quiero que seamos mejores amigos, eres la única persona que me entiende y no quisiera separarme de ti nunca" Soltó mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

No sabía qué hacer en este momento… Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así… Mi vista empezó a nublarse, estaba llorando… de felicidad, "Asriel… Yo…" Tartamudeaba limpiándome la cara inútilmente, "Te quiero mucho" Grité abrazándolo fuerte, "Pensaba que… estabas enfadado conmigo" Balbuceaba sin soltarme de él.

No veía lo que hacía, pero al rato me di cuenta que me ponía algo en el cuello, me separé un momento y vi un colgante con un corazón rojo, "El alma de la determinación Chara, estoy seguro que tú debes tenerla, porque nunca te rindes incluso cuando estás triste… sonríes y sigues adelante"

Todas esas voces que me decían débil se veían opacadas con las palabras de Asriel, ¿por qué me decía estas cosas tan bonitas…? "Bueno, te prometí que te llevaría a caballito, ¿no? Venga vamos" Se agachó invitándome a subir y algo débil en mi interior, lo hice abrazándome muy bien a su cuello.

Continuamos el camino por Waterfall, con la lluvia cayéndonos encima, pero era algo que me gustaba. Era relajante y me hacía sentir mejor. Asriel no volvió a decir nada después de eso, pero parecía muy feliz con el regalo que me había hecho.

De repente, la lluvia dejó de caer y me bajé de él. Una hermosa vista que simulaba el cielo estrellado se abría ante mí, al fondo del todo, se veía un enorme castillo. Me sonaba haber visto esto antes… era el dibujo de Asriel, me dibujó al detalle esta imagen de Waterfall, las flores eco, las estrellas, el castillo…

"Gracias Asriel…" Susurré sentándome junto a él viendo las estrellas, nunca imaginé que podía ver algo tan bello. Incluso si habían acabado aquí abajo, les quedaba esperanza.

Nos quedamos un ratito así, medio tumbada sobre él abrazándolo, era demasiado agradable estar aquí de esta manera, no iba a renunciar a ello siendo una amargada. El camino de Waterfall se estaba haciendo algo largo.

Tuvimos que pasar a través de unas galerías muy oscuras que solo se podían iluminar con linternas. Por suerte, veía bastante bien sin necesidad de esas luces, nos abrimos camino fácilmente los dos. Llegamos a un sitio donde no parábamos de tener que meternos en brechas llenas de agua.

Mamá se iba a divertir limpiando nuestra ropa cuando llegáramos a casa. En un túnel lleno de lucecitas que no paraban de moverse y flores eco, Asriel se paró pensativo, "…mmm… si te lo cuento… ¿Prometes no reírte de mí?" Le miré y fruncí el ceño, otra vez con la misma historia.

"¡Por supuesto que no me voy reír!" Exclamé esperando que dijera ya lo que tanto ocultaba, se dio la vuelta y me miró, tenía una aire soñador en su rostro, "Algún día, quisiera escalar esta montaña bajo la cual estamos encerrados. Parado bajo el cielo, mirando el mundo alrededor… Ese es mi deseo"

Sonreí mirándole algo divertida y empecé a reír, "…oye, ¡dijiste que no te ibas a reír!" Dijo disgustado con mi reacción, "Perdón, pero es gracioso… Yo tengo el mismo deseo" Me miró sin entenderme y yo le pellizqué su moflete, "Vamos ya, llegaremos tarde, seguro que mamá debe estar preocupada de que tardemos tanto"

Comenté cambiando de tema, sonaba muy ridículo de mi parte desear algo que en teoría siempre podía ver, pero era una falsa ilusión, allá donde estaba nunca las veía, y ahora nunca las volvería a ver.

* * *

Puede que sea algo repentino que haya decidido actualizar un poco antes de lo usual, pero supongo que tampoco cometo un delito haciéndolo, estos últimos días llevo un horrible resfriado a cuestas y pensé, voy a dejarles el capítulo ya a mis lectores ya que lo tengo listo. Más que nada porque probablemente los próximos días tendré que recuperar tareas entre otras cosas, así que no puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta cuando será la próxima actualización. No sé cuantos sigan aún el fic, es posible que se esté haciendo un poco pesado por hacer los capítulos, uhm, ¿largos? Podéis dejar vuestra opinión si queréis para que pueda mejorar en esos aspectos o si no entendéis algunas partes de lo que escribo.

Agradezco vuestra atención y que sigáis leyéndome, aunque solo sean unos cuantos, seguiré la historia pase lo que pase, espero que tengáis un buen día.


	6. 5

A partir de los siguientes recodos de los pasillos, el agradable frescor de la humedad que había en Waterfall, iba desapareciendo. En otras ocasiones andar tanto sin descanso me hubiese sentado muy mal, pero aquí las cosas eran tan distintas a como las recordaba, cada día que pasaba me sentía menos ese yo del pasado.

Aun así, quería llegar ya a casa para poder descansar, estaba aburrida de tanto caminar, ciertas cosas no incumbían en mi carácter, como que no soportaba dar tantos paseos, quizás solo porque nunca me acostumbré a esta acción, pero fuese cual fuese la razón, ahora era así.

En un lateral del pasaje que estábamos cruzando, se veía un "Bienvenido a Hotland" en un cartel de luces, debí de poner una cara de miedo increíble, porque Asriel se rió de mí, pero me vengué dándole una colleja, "Deberías saber que está mal reírse de los demás" Bufé con indignación intentando prepararme el cuerpo para lo que me esperaba.

"Pero tú te ríes de mí todo el rato" Le miré con una sonrisa sádica, "Exacto, yo, no tú" Desconsolado se cruzó de brazos mientras seguíamos caminando. Encima ponía Hotland, si debía guiarme por la originalidad de los nombres, seguro que hacía mucho calor. Odiaba el calor.

Saliendo de Waterfall, nada más salir mis ojos se encandilaron por la fuerte luz que había aquí, entrecerré los ojos y jadeé, ¡había lava por todos sitios! Habría que entender como en el Subsuelo había cambios de hábitat tan bruscos, daba miedo.

Llevar un jersey como este nada más entrar, hacía que me picara la piel, que horror. Me remangué y bajé el cuello en un intento de alivio, pero esto era un infierno, "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con el calor que hace Asriel?" Me di la vuelta para verle y darme cuenta que estaba jadeando como un animalillo deshidratado.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza ofuscada, ya hubiesen podido avisar de esto antes diantres, cogí de la mano a mi cabritillo y me di prisa en caminar, había pasado calores peores allá arriba, ¿o no? Este hecho me llenaba de determinación para seguir adelante y no abandonar a Asriel.

En mitad de la nada se irguió un enorme laboratorio y me quedé boquiabierta, ¿eh, sería este el laboratorio de Gaster? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero tenía a una cabra monstruo en auxilio y no iba a permitir que sucumbiera aquí. Casi como si me fuera la vida en ello me llevé a Asriel a cuestas y corrí hacia la puerta que se abrió de sopetón cayéndonos ambos al suelo.

La puerta se cerró y miré a Asriel que parecía casi desmayado. El suelo parecía fresco a pesar de las altas temperaturas. Me quedé ahí tumbada y suspiré, noté que se abría algo en la distancia, pero no quise comprobar qué ni quién salía.

"¡Ah! Voy a empezar a verte en sueños como sigas apareciendo tan repentinamente" Escuché como se rompía un vaso y las quejas de una voz familiar, "¿Gaster?" Pregunté sin levantar la mirada intentando recomponerme del calor abrasivo.

"Caramba, ahora resulta que entras en propiedades ajenas sin ni si quiera comprobar el propietario, un día te llevarás un susto" Murmuraba recogiendo los cristales rotos, ¿en serio lo dice quien se deja la puerta de su casa abierta?

Cuando la cabeza ya no me palpitaba tanto, decidí enderezarme, mi hermanito aún seguía KO, supongo que tener tanto pelaje tenía sus desventajas. Aún me sentía desorientada, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo por seguir adelante.

"Hubieses podido avisar del fuego antes del viaje, ¿no crees?" Decía levantándome y yendo hacia un frigorífico que había al fondo. Menos mal, aparentemente estaba fresco, cogí una botella de agua y me acerqué a Asriel, le quité su jersey y le eché por encima el agua.

"¡Ahg! ¿¡Qué sucede!?" Exclamó un desorientado Asriel al verse sin su ropa y con agua fría chorreando desde su cabeza, "Ups quizás me he pasado…" Susurré divertida, al menos ahora ya estaba consciente. Gaster no parecía muy al tanto de lo que hacíamos, más bien parecía a su bola, muy ajetreado él como de costumbre.

"Oye señor esqueleto, ¿no tendrás por casualidad ropa para el príncipe y para mí?" De primeras no parecía haberme escuchado, pero al rato reaccionó y fue a un piso de arriba. No tenía ganas de seguirle así que me quedé donde estaba, vigilando a la cabra.

La verdad, es que a pesar de que aparentase ser alguien muy infantil, se notaba que Asriel era un "chico" por así decirlo, solo que estaba recubierto de pelo blanco. De hecho no parecía muy conforme al estar sin su jersey, sonreí de lado y le pinché la mejilla.

"N-no me mires Chara, a ti tampoco te gusta que te mire" Decía intentando defenderse de mi mirada perversa, "¿acaso te avergüenza tu cuerpo Asriel?" Le dije pegando mi espalda a la suya para respetar su "privacidad".

"¿Eh? …No es por eso, es que me miras de una manera que me pone nervioso" Murmuraba algo retraído, ¿le incomodaba que yo le mirara por ser yo, porque era humano o porque era una… "chica"? Quién sabe, no estaba segura de manifestar esa duda realmente, pero de cierto modo necesitaba saberlo.

Por suerte para ambos, este momento engorroso fue interrumpido con Gaster que venía con una camisa y una camiseta, blancas ambas a la espalda llevaban el extraño símbolo del libro.

Me puse de espalda y me quité el jersey, fue todo un alivio. Gaster en cuanto nos había dado la ropa se había ido de nuevo por una compuerta, Asriel estaba silencioso poniéndose la camiseta, me pregunté porque diantres era yo quien tenía que llevar la camisa, al menos me quedaba holgada, podría disimular un poco mi verdadero aspecto. Me abotoné el último botón y suspiré, al menos era cómodo y ligero.

Tenía la tentación de tumbarme de nuevo en el suelo, pero sería algo patético de mi parte, así que preferí sentarme y esperar que algo sucediese. Ahora que habíamos llegado a Hotland y al laboratorio, deberíamos ir a "Nuevo Hogar", el caso era por donde, además había un calor tan horrible que no sabía si sobreviviríamos a algo como esto, sobre todo Asriel que al parecer no soportaba muy bien las altas temperaturas.

"¿No habías hecho ya antes este recorrido por Hotland? Parece ser que no estás muy acostumbrado" Comenté a Asriel intentando sacar un tema de conversación en el silencio del laboratorio dándole un trago a la botella.

"Bueno… En realidad… Quería saber cómo reaccionarías" Musitó mirando a otro lado, yo le miré confundida, ¿acaso dudaba de mí? "¿Por qué…?" Proferí apretando los puños, "He visto como miras a los demás… Como si no hubiera nadie delante de ti, quería saber si era igual para mí"

Nunca hubiese sospechado que Asriel me observaba tan minuciosamente, siempre parecía tan risueño que ni por asomo lo habría pensado que me estaba vigilando. De cierto modo me molestaba, pero él tenía razón, la mayor parte del tiempo, la gente no era nadie para mí, eran vacío ante mis ojos, sobre todo porque casi siempre estoy más en mis pensamientos que en ellos.

"Debes saber que… Simplemente no suelo prestar mucha atención a las personas, pero tú, eres mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, nunca pasaría de largo" Mascullé dándole un pequeño golpe. Me quedé mirándolo con enojo, no comprendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de decir eso.

Inesperadamente empezó a reírse, y casi pude notar en el aire el calor en mi cara, "¿¡Y ahora por qué te ríes idiota!?" Solté enfadada cogiéndolo de la camiseta hacia arriba, "Era una broma" Decía aún riéndose, vaya sentido del humor, lo iba a pagar caro en algún momento indeterminado.

"Pues qué pena, tal vez debería dejarte abandonado la próxima vez que te dé un sofoco maldita cabra" Dicté en un tono seco yéndome de ahí. En realidad… no es como si me hubiese enfadado demasiado, pero me había molestado y no tenía la capacidad de aceptarlo.

Salí por la compuerta de antes y miré el laboratorio, puede que ya no estuviese sola, pero se sentía tan extraño, estaba tan poco adaptada a situaciones como estas, que me enfadaba con facilidad, porque realmente no lo entendía.

Miré la lava que corría en ríos alrededor, desprendía mucho calor, pero al menos ahora que ya no llevaba ese jersey me sentía mejor. Aunque el suelo quemaba de una manera u otra… tal vez debía volver, era inútil hacer sentir así a Asriel solo porque no era capaz de comprenderlo.

Volví a entrar y vi a Asriel estaba en una esquina sin moverse hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo aquí, "Lo siento, no quería preocuparte Chara" Le miré con tristeza y me acerqué para abrazarlo, no iba a disculparme por mi comportamiento infantil, nunca lo hacía, pero no me solté del abrazo hasta que llegó Gaster algo meditabundo.

"Ehm, bueno, chicos, creo que los soberanos pronto vendrán aquí y os recogerán, no tenéis de que preocuparos más, no tendréis que seguir el peligroso camino vosotros solos" Asentí sin mirarle, en estos momentos solo quería estar con el estúpido cabritillo, él también me abrazaba y frotaba su mejilla conmigo.

A veces me preguntaba cómo podía ser tan adorable, puede que fuese muy inmaduro a veces, pero, ¿quién no lo es? Incluso yo lo era aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Tal vez debería replantearme algo muy importante sobre Asriel, debería subirlo de rango… Y volverlo mi almohada real. Después de todo, es un príncipe, ¿no?

Me quedé ahí acurrucada sin moverme, pero notaba que se encontraba algo tenso, levanté la mirada y vi sus ojos distantes observando en la lejanía con la mandíbula apretada. No lo entendía, solíamos abrazarnos todo el rato, ¿por qué estaba tan extraño ahora?

Pero pensar tanto en este momento era aburrido extrañamente, así que dejé de hacerlo como cuando como chocolate y cerré los ojos.

…

"¡MIS NIÑOS! ¡Qué bien que estáis bien!" Una aguda voz me despertó bruscamente y di un salto, "¿Pero qué-?" Noté como alguien me levantaba del suelo casi como si levitara y pegándome a ella.

Vaya susto, solo era mamá, que como de costumbre cada vez que nos perdía de vista demasiado tiempo, estaba preocupadísima, "Ya pasó, ya pasó, ¿estáis bien los dos?" Me giré mirando a mi lado para darme cuenta que Asriel estaba en el otro brazo de mamá siendo estrujado fuertemente.

"Sí mamá, estamos bien, no tenemos ni una herida, ¿ves?" Mostré enseñando mis brazos de un lado a otro, ella sonrió dándome un beso en la frente, estaba feliz de nuestro bienestar. Interiormente rodé los ojos, en ocasiones me asustaba el carácter de mamá.

"Oh bueno niños, ya veis que vuestra madre no creía mucho en vuestra independencia para llegar sol…" Asgore se quedó a media habla con la mirada asesina de mamá sobre él, sonrió nerviosamente rascándose la barba, "Bueno, bueno quiero decir, esto ha sido un caso excepcional, pero habéis demostrado ser muy responsables y maduros" Cambió de idea temiendo por su seguridad, no me quiero imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacerle si nos llega a pasar algo…

Creo que Asriel debía de haber pasado al otro mundo porque su cara tenía pinta de decir estoy muerto, reí entre dientes de su desgracia. Mamá nos bajó, aunque él se encontraba mareado y confuso dando pequeñas vueltas sobre sí mismo, lo cogí del hombro y lo mantuve quieto.

"Venga cabra, que nos vamos ya, no puedes terminar así ahora" Se espabiló un poco y me miró con mala cara inflando sus apretujables mejillas que estiré malvadamente con una sonrisa, "No me tientes…"

Después de despedirnos de Gaster, que estaba muy ocupado con sus trastos, salimos del laboratorio. Seguía haciendo un inmenso calor insoportable ahí afuera, no sé cómo los monstruos pueden vivir en esta parte del Subsuelo, porque ahora que me lo preguntaba, ¿antes Asriel había fingido ese desmayo? Fruncí el ceño, ahora parecía muy tranquilo aunque se le notara acalorado, idiota.

Seguimos por un camino recto que nos llevó hasta un ascensor. Como Asgore era muy grande, tuvo que quedarse fuera y esperar a que llegáramos nosotros tres, ya que mamá se negaba a dejarnos solos otra vez. Miré a la cabra, pronto volveríamos a estar en casa, habíamos pasado unos cuantos días viajando para llegar hasta donde estábamos ahora.

Aunque hubiese sido poco tiempo, me había parecido toda una aventura… ni que hablar de haber pasado todo Waterfall nosotros solos… Fue una experiencia única. Miré mi colgante y lo acaricié, mamá me estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién te ha regalado eso?" Preguntó con ternura acariciándome, "Fue… Asriel" Susurré algo tímida escondiendo posesivamente el dije, "Oh ya veo, es tan impaciente que no ha podido esperar a casa para regalártelo" Decía riéndose, él no parecía muy convencido y se veía avergonzado por la expresión que tenía mamá.

El ascensor se abrió y fuimos por unas escaleras, ahí había un edificio no muy decorado, parecía un hotel. Era extraño que en el corto camino no nos hubiésemos encontrado con nadie, en cambio en Waterfall había bastantes fantasmas y algunos seres acuáticos, pero eran tan tímidos que no llegaron a acercarse.

Este sitio me daba mala espina, seguro que era otra trampa para que la gente me conociese. Mal encaminada no iba cuando pasmosamente Asgore estaba ya ahí dentro con un montón de gente aplaudiendo, había de todo tipo, los suficientes como para no distinguirlos mucho entre tanto barullo.

Esto me hacía feliz de alguna manera, era todo tan genial ver toda esta gente tan ilusionada por conocerme a pesar de ser solo una don nadie, me llenaba de determinación para seguir adelante y no perder la esperanza, ahora estaba en el Subsuelo y todo estaría bien aunque pasaran cosas malas de vez en cuando en mi cabeza.

Pasamos un buen rato comiendo y riendo, había incluso actuaciones, era todo muy divertido. Incluso había conseguido olvidar un poco el calor sofocante que había en Hotland. Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde papá y mamá nos dijeron que nos quedaríamos aquí una noche porque estaban haciendo arreglos en casa, me quedé un poco dubitativa pero tampoco podía negarme.

Supongo que debería pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de que llegara a mi verdadero hogar junto a Asriel. Caminamos a lo largo de un pasillo hasta encontrar nuestro cuarto, abrí la puerta y entramos, dentro había una enorme cama, era tan enorme que seguramente papá y mamá también podrían haber dormido en ella con nosotros dos.

Nos tiramos en la cama y retozamos como cachorros, se sentía tan bien, en comparación con la cama de Hogar y de Snowdin, esto era gloria, el cielo de las camas.

Asriel estaba muy emocionado también, me tiré encima de él y soltó un quejido, yo me reí, "No seas blandengue cabra" Dije sacándole la lengua, él me miró algo adolorido y asintió, puso una cara rara y me quitó de encima haciéndome cosquillas, di un bote en la cama y hui de él como podía, pero no paraba de reír.

Al final se rindió, estábamos agotados los dos, apenas habíamos descansado del viaje de Waterfall y habíamos visitado muchas actividades toda la tarde. Me metí bajo las sábanas estirándome con confort, esto era vida lo demás era tontería, ni si quiera la cama de nuestros padres juntas eran tan grandes.

De hecho si lo pensaba bien, hubieran podido esperar a mañana para hacer lo que sea que tenían pendiente. Pero no me iba a meter en esos temas, ahora lo único que quería era descansar, Asriel había apagado la lamparilla y solo quedábamos la oscuridad, él y yo.

Aún recuerdo esas noches de desvelo, en las que me metía dentro de un baúl al lado de mi hermana y a la luz de su ordenador, leía infinidad de libros, se sentía como un recuerdo lejano que preservaba con algo de cariño.

Hacía tanto calor como en esos tiempos y aunque él ya estuviese prácticamente dormido en el séptimo cielo, yo no podía, ¿cómo estaba con ese rostro tan apacible con el calor que estaba pasando? Me bajé de la cama y cogí la lámpara de mi lado bajándola al suelo conmigo y saqué de una bolsa mágica el libro que me prestó Gaster.

Antes cuando me sorprendió en su casa no me dio tiempo a leer mucho. Seguí por donde lo dejé encendiendo la lamparilla, esperaba que Asriel no se despertara:

El niño que nació de entre los humanos tuvo el fortuito golpe de nacer en la realeza, fue bendecido y adorado desde el primer momento, este príncipe era alguien muy tranquilo y amable, siempre usaba por favor y gracias, no había persona que igualara su amabilidad.

Pero un anciano mago y pensador, predijo que el día que ese chico conociera la maldad, sería el ser más horrendo y sanguinario que habría pisado el mundo, escogiera el camino que escogiera de todas formas, haría grandes cosas, aclaró sin embargo con algo de temor de acabar antes de tiempo su larga vida.

Los humanos eran muy supersticiosos con las profecías, así que no tomaron en balde la advertencia. Pero la cuestión era, ¿qué grandes cosas era de las que hablaba? La gente empezaba a esparcir rumores de todo tipo, el más aclamado era que sin duda, cuando fuera rey los llevaría a una nueva era de gloria para la humanidad.

Conforme iba creciendo, la seguridad a su alrededor se redobló además de que cada vez más se le prohibía más ir a ciertos sitios, el joven príncipe estaba algo frustrado, necesitaba conocer el mundo, tenía una imperiosa necesidad de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Tanto fue así, que un día sin previo aviso en mitad de la noche, escapó del castillo que lo retenía, todo en él estaba muy oscuro como un sótano, pero tenía una aguda visión nocturna que le permitió avanzar sin menor problema. Los guardias estaban desesperados y asustados, ¿qué pasaría si su príncipe desaparecía por su culpa?

El niño no se detuvo ningún momento para mirar atrás, salió tras las puertas del monumental sitio, miró a la noche sorprendido de su hermosura, siguió corriendo pasando entre arbustos y árboles, ¿por qué le prohibían ver un lugar tan bello como lo era este?

Había tantas cosas que no entendía de sus nuevas expectativas de la realidad, que estaba eufórico. Al fondo de la arboleda se percató de que había unas luces, fue hacia allí felizmente, eran de colores muy bonitos, brillantes. Pero cuando llegó hasta allí se topó con una enorme rana que también se sorprendió al verle.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí humano, ribbit ribbit?" Preguntó el ser algo asustado de la presencia del príncipe, "Vi unos hermosos destellos mientras caminaba señor rana" Este se sorprendió de la amabilidad del niño y negó, "Mi nombre es Froggit, no señor rana" Él asintió sonriendo y se quedó expectante muy feliz esperando que dijera algo más.

"¿Puedes ver estas luces?" Preguntó Froggit sospechosamente, "¡Sí!" Contestó alegremente, "Pues eso es muy extraño humano, vosotros no podéis ver las señales de magia de los monstruos" Parpadeó sin entenderle, "¿Qué es la magia? ¿Y los monstruos?" Decía con mucha curiosidad e ilusión.

"Eh… Los monstruos somos seres como yo que estamos hechos de magia, vosotros no podéis ver la magia a no ser que nosotros la utilicemos, pero las señales de monstruo no las podéis ver" El príncipe aún tenía dudas, pero decidió no seguir preguntándole, "¿Podemos ser amigos?" Dijo inseguro, no quería molestar a Froggit.

"Sí claro, porqué no humano, pero a cambio debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie que puedes ver esas luces, ¿vale?" Él no sabía a qué se refería, pero le daba igual si así podía ser su amigo, "Vale señor Froggit"

…

Puse de nuevo el marcador entre las hojas y cerré el libro, miré al techo algo somnolienta, se supone que este libro era histórico, pero parecía más un cuento de hadas, era difícil tomarlo en serio con la presencia de los monstruos de por medio, pero no me quejaba en absoluto.

Guardé el libro en la bolsa de nuevo y puse la lamparilla en su sitio acostándome en la cama. Asriel estaba dormido como un tronco, me metí bajo las mantas acomodándome. Seguía haciendo calor, pero con el sueño que había conseguido después de leer tan ensimismada ese libro, podía sentir como poco a poco mientras cerraba los ojos, me iba sumiendo a un suave y ligero sueño.

" _Hey "" ¿Cómo estás? No me has hablado en todos estos días sin clase" Decía una voz familiar que me llamaba por el nombre que me concedieron mis padres, "¿Has estado bien? Ya sabes puedes decirme lo que sea si así te sientes mejor" Su voz me hacía llorar, vi su cara sonriéndome y tendiéndome una mano para levantarme. Acepté su mano y me puse en pie mirándola con desconsuelo, la abracé muy fuerte con miedo de que desapareciera, en el fondo sabía que esto era un sueño mezclado con mis recuerdos, pero era tan bello que quería negar mil veces que dentro de nada desaparecería._

" _Por favor… no te vayas, ¡Xera!" Gimoteaba el nombre que creé para ella hace mucho tiempo atrás, "No quiero perderte otra vez…" Me abrazó consolándome y se rió un poco, "¿Perderme otra vez?" Preguntaba acariciándome tranquilamente, me separé de ella y miré las facciones de su rostro acariciándolo, no quería perder detalle, nunca más la volvería a ver, solo en mis sueños tal como ahora, aunque nunca podría hablarle así como hacía antes y como hago aquí._

" _No es nada…"_

Me desperté y abrí los ojos lentamente, los tenía embadurnados en lágrimas, "¿Chara?" Dijo un preocupado Asriel limpiándome las lágrimas, "N-no es nada, solo fue un sueño, tranquilo, ¿vale?" Le dije algo desconsolada en mi interior, las pesadillas me atormentaban mucho, pero cuando lo hacía un sueño tan bello, dolía mucho despertarse tan de pronto.

Todos los amigos que había llegado a tener me habían abandonado, ya fuese por un motivo u otro, pero a partir de la secundaria era mucho peor, los perdía por culpa de otras personas…

Lo único que quedaba de esas personas para mí, eran sus recuerdos, mejores o peores era el consuelo que me quedaba en mi soledad… Pero ahora tenía a Asriel a mi lado, no iba a olvidarles, sin embargo no podía abandonarle por mi triste pasado.

"¿Te apetece ir a desayunar?" Le pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas disimuladamente, no quería preocuparle de más. "Está bien" Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la cama con un remolino detrás de su cabeza, solté una risita y me miró desconcertado.

Hice un silbido disimulado y salí de la cama asegurándome que llevaba todo encima. Fuimos hacia el comedor del hotel y sin pensarlo dos veces nos ofrecieron una mesa y una cartilla para elegir. No había la gran cosa, pero por suerte, sí había café con leche y cacao en polvo, era mi desayuno favorito cuando estaba en la superficie. También pedimos unas tostadas para los dos, era un poco seco no comer algo masticable.

Y decía masticable porque lo cierto es que la comida de aquí abajo no era "digerida" exactamente, así que en realidad no sabía cómo mi cuerpo humano aún seguía tan bien. Tal vez tuviera que ver con lo que dijo Gaster, pero prefería no pensar en eso ahora.

Asriel me miraba fijamente como esperando algo de mí, "¿Pasa algo?" Pregunté cruzándome de brazos y recostándome en el respaldo de la silla, "No nada, solo me estaba preguntando algo" Le miré con curiosidad, "¿El qué?" Parecía algo receloso en contarlo pero se acercó a mí para estar más cerca y que no escuchara nadie más.

"¿Qué harías si tuvieras el poder para resetear todo?" Fruncí el ceño confusa, de solo pensarlo se me erizaba el vello de la piel, "Creo que es algo… que nadie debería utilizar nunca, imagínate, es como ser inmortal, podrías resetear todas las veces que quisieras y hacer cualquier cosa sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de tus actos…"

"Pero, ¿y si así pudieras cambiar las cosas malas que te pudieron pasar antes…?" Me mordí la mejilla interior y miré al suelo evitando su mirada, "Asriel… He de confesarte que cuando vine hacia el monte Ebbot, no fue por una buena razón, quería acabar con… mi vida"

No podía mirarle después de decir eso, no era algo que pudiera tomarse alegremente, menos aún si es de alguien como quieres como él lo hace a mí, "Lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho eso… Lo que quiero decir, es que aunque tuviera ese poder, yo no podría cambiar mi pasado, si lo hiciera no podría conocerte, ¿sabes?"

Él me abrazó fuerte sorprendiéndome un poco, no esperaba que reaccionara así, solía ser alguien muy sentimental y llorón para temas así, "Me alegro que digas eso Chara, si no me sentiría muy solo aquí abajo…" No sabía que decir exactamente con respecto a eso, sentía algo extraño que me perturbaba por dentro, como si algo no hubiera terminado de encajar en este momento.

"Y… ¿por qué me preguntaste eso Asriel?" Él me sonrió de esa manera tan inocente y sencilla que tenía en sus rasgos, "Supongo que si tuviera el poder de resetear, sería para estar contigo para siempre" Tragué saliva algo inquieta y le acaricié la cabeza intentando no pensar en esta extraña sensación, "No hace falta que hagas eso tonto, yo siempre estaré contigo"

Pude notar como algo cambiaba en él y su cara cambiaba, se abalanzó sobre mí otra vez y se puso a llorar, "Gracias Chara…" Miré a otro lado sintiendo un incómodo vacío dentro de mí, "Venga no seas llorón Asriel, todo estará bien" Él asintió y volvió a su sitio.

El desayuno llegó y el resto del rato lo pasamos silenciosamente bebiendo y masticando sin comentar nada con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. Un poder así no podía existir, ¿…verdad? Sería una locura repetir algo una y otra vez solo por deseo propio, esperaba que no lo dijera en serio.

Yo no quería que nadie se sintiera mal por mi culpa, así que prefería que Asriel no pensara cosas como esas, pero no podía saber cuándo lo estaba haciendo, tampoco podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, podría tomárselo como una ofensa de que yo no le quisiera como él a mí…

Es solo que ya había vivido suficiente como para repetir todo solo por un deseo egoísta, aunque ahora fuese feliz… puede que si algo cambiara mi forma de pensar en este momento, ese vacío que me amenazaba cada noche, me tentara con el trabajo que dejé a medias cuando acabé aquí abajo.

Dejamos todo sobre la bandeja que vino y suspiré satisfecha con la comida, ¿vendrían pronto… nuestros padres? No me gustaba pasar tanto tiempo en un sitio lleno de desconocidos solamente con Asriel, me desquiciaba, no tenía costumbre de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la seguridad de un hogar fuese bueno o malo.

"Saldré un rato a tomar el aire no te muevas de aquí" Le ordené alejándome de ahí mordiéndome el labio. Salí del hotel y miré a mi alrededor, esto no me gustaba nada. Había muchos tipos de monstruos por acá, todos iguales de calurosos como la propia Hotland.

Sentía un molesto cosquilleo en mis extremidades, me froté las manos entre sí y miré apresuradamente de un lugar a otro, ¿me estaba siguiendo alguien? Notaba las pupilas de mis ojos excitadas, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de tener algo entre mis manos para defenderme.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me amenazaba con hacerme caer de rodillas, sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban, sentía una irrefrenable ansiedad, era como si un silbido estridente se repitiera una y otra vez en mi cabeza confundiéndome, azotándome, todo lo que veía estaba distorsionado y manipulado.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Todo estaba bien hace un momento, no entendía nada, me tomé la cabeza entre las manos, sentía que de un momento para otro me iba a explotar.

"¡BASTA YA!" Grité cayendo al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza, podía ver como mi piel se desgarraba y sangraban mis nudillos, pero no había dolor alguno, solamente ese ensordecedor ruido, iba a enloquecer de un momento para otro.

El sonido paró y todo volvió a la normalidad… Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos a medio caer, en el suelo había una mancha reseca de sangre y polvo, había gente rodeándome preguntándome si estaba bien, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al darme cuenta de la situación y salí corriendo de ahí escondiéndome en un callejón.

¿Por qué había pasado eso? Ojalá existiera de verdad ese poder para resetear… Ahora todo el mundo pensaría que había un humano loco suelto en el Subsuelo. Miré a un lado y vi una extraña estrella en el suelo que no paraba de palpitar brillando. Cogí entre mis manos el colgante que me regaló Asriel, por detrás había una frase que rezaba "Mejores amigos para siempre"

¿Y si realmente existiera ese poder…? Me acerqué a esa extraña estrella y pensé fuertemente en volver al punto en el que salí del hotel, cerré los ojos con fuerza, un sonido muy corto y extraño me hizo aparecer en este mismo lugar, pero algo parecía haber cambiado.

Fui donde estaba antes cuando salí corriendo, no había nada en el suelo, mis manos estaban bien. Entré en el hotel y miré a Asriel que me miraba dubitativo, "¿No habías ido a tomar el aire?" Yo… ¿Podía tener el poder de resetear? Lo que acababa de hacer no estaba bien en absoluto… ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Asgo… Papá estaba haciendo todo en su mano para que consiguiera la aceptación de todos con sus fiestas secretas, si ahora lo arruinaba todo con ese extraño comportamiento, no servirían de nada sus esfuerzos… Debía… Mantener la determinación.

¿El poder de la determinación? Sí, eso era, "Se me olvidó algo" Dije fingiendo ocultando mi propio desconcierto interior, Gaster decía que los humanos tenían un poder muy especial que solo unos pocos eran capaces de utilizar.

"Pues mejor, porque me parecen que esos que vienen por ahí son papá y mamá" Efectivamente tal como decía Asriel ahí estaban, si… Hubieran venido justo cuando pasó eso, ¿qué hubiera podido pasar? No lo quiero ni imaginar. Fui junto con Asriel a saludarlos y papá nos cogió a los dos en sus hombros.

Podía oír mi corazón acelerado en los propios tímpanos, cada latido golpeándolos lentamente, hoy ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas extrañas para mi gusto… "Mis niños, tengo una grata noticia para ambos, ya volvemos a casa definitivamente" Asriel sonrió vitoreando la buena.

Yo asentí como dando mi apoyo y agrado ante la idea. Pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar. Fuimos por un oscuro pasillo, daba a un sitio llamado "El Núcleo". Subimos por un ascensor, que a su vez nos dio paso a otro ascensor, al lado de este, había otra extraña estrella, por si acaso la toqué, noté ese sonido de nuevo, nadie parecía haberlo escuchado, todo parecía igual, era como un resguardo a mis errores…

¿Y si le dijera a Asriel que ese poder sí existía? De por sí… era muy extraño, ¿cómo podía saber él de un poder así? Ni si quiera sabía cómo lo había "activado" yo, ¿quizás él lo hubiese utilizado antes? Esto me empezaba a meter paranoia, lo había dicho de una manera tan extraña…

Es como si… él ya supiera todo lo que iba a pasar, ¿me estaría utilizando en realidad? No quería pensar más en esto, pero sentía una profunda intranquilidad con todo esto.

Fuimos caminando por unos largos pasillos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño patio muy parecido al de las ruinas, sentí un pequeño alivio al ver mi nuevo hogar y corrí junto a Asriel hacia dentro. Corrimos por el pasillo, tenía exactamente la misma estructura, así que no tenía perdida.

Entramos a nuestro cuarto y para nuestra sorpresa, había dos camas, una un poco más grande hacia la derecha que debía ser de Asriel y una más normal a la izquierda, mi propia cama. Di un salto y me tumbé en ella, era tan cómoda, tenía un suave aroma a flores de azahar, daban ganas de dormir y no volver a levantarse más.

Abracé la almohada confortablemente, nunca esperé tener un cuarto tan genial en la vida. Allá en la superficie, tenía un colchón muy viejo que hacía ruidos desagradables y se clavaban los veteranos muelles con el peso de mi pequeño cuerpo, era doloroso e incómodo, pero nunca pude hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Sin embargo aquí todo estaba tan bien, incluso el edredón de las mantas estaban en perfectas condiciones, sin montones de hilachos sueltos que se enganchaban a todos sitios.

"Hey Chara aún no es hora de dormir" Me dijo riéndose Asriel desde su cama también, "Oh, ¿con que esas tenemos cabritillo?" Salté desde mi cama y le empecé a hacer cosquillas exhaustivamente tal como me hizo a mí la otra noche sin dejarle respiro o escapatoria, "¡Por favor, piedad!" Decía retorciéndose en la cama.

"Vaya parece que os lo estáis pasando muy bien niños" Dijo mamá desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo, "¡Socorro mamá, Chara no para de hacerme cosquillas!" Ella se rió resistiendo la cómica escena, "Bueno bueno, no creo que te pase nada por unas buenas cosquillas mi niño"

Asriel puso una cara desangelada como si no quedara más esperanza y yo sonreí ampliamente, "El niño de mamá se ha quedado sin defensas, ¡Já!" Enuncié con burla mostrando su derrota, dejé de hacerle cosquillas y me puse a un lado tomando un respiro.

"Hey niños, por favor antes de que se haga demasiado tarde debéis arreglaros, esta tarde tendremos una reunión muy importante" Dijo en carrera papá rizándose su barba. Me preguntaba a qué clase de reunión se refería, no me gustaba en absoluto estar en el centro de atención con demasiada gente.

Sin embargo visto lo visto durante todo el recorrido que habíamos tenido, probablemente iba a ser precisamente eso, igual que las últimas veces. Mamá nos dejó unas extrañas túnicas en la cómoda que había al lado del armario. Me levanté y lo miré con detalle, eran muy parecidas a la que llevaba mamá puesta, no me daba buena espina.

"Uhm bueno, ya sabes, cada uno por su parte, iré a ducharme" Dicho eso me fui con mi propia túnica, el baño estaba en el mismo sitio así que no tuve problema para encontrarlo, intenté no fijarme demasiado en mi reflejo y deseché al suelo toda esta ropa que necesitaría un buen lavado.

Me metí en la bañera sin pensarlo dos veces y me metí bajo el agua que caía, por una vez realmente me sentía agradecida de poder ducharme. Tal era la necesidad que no tardé mucho en terminar, me sequé el pelo y miré la túnica, parecía hecha perfectamente para mí.

Por suerte también llevaría unos pantalones finos negros debajo, no soportaba llevar este tipo de ropa, pero llevado así no era tan incómodo. Me puse la túnica, parecía que estuviera hecha a medida exclusivamente para mi cuerpo, pero no era estrecha y apretada, era bastante ancha, dejaba correr el aire por todos sitios, empezaba a tomarle gusto a la prenda.

Salí del baño y me crucé con Asriel que iba de camino para ducharse también, "Oh, te queda muy bien Chara, estás… eh, ¡muy guapa!" Dijo sonriente, "Ojalá me quede igual de bien a mí" Yo reí un poco y le revolví el pelo de la cabeza, "Por supuesto que sí"

Me fui a nuestro cuarto y me miré en un pequeño espejo de mano, ¿estaría de verdad bien? Me tumbé en la cama y miré el techo, no me terminaba de acostumbrar a esta vista, antes por encima de mi cama, siempre había otra cama que era la de mi hermana.

Pero ahora… no había nada. Me puse las botas y esperé impaciente, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder de una vez?

Asriel volvió del baño, desprendía un pequeño halo de vapor aún, "Te queda bastante bien" Susurré sin mirarlo directamente, "Gracias Chara" Contestó feliz pero inquieto, no paraba de moverse de un sitio a otro sin parar, este no era el momento más adecuado para hacer la cabra hiperactiva, pero él parecía haber decidido que sí lo era.

…

"¿Estáis listos?" Preguntó Asgore desde una rendija de la puerta asustándonos a los dos, "Caramba papá no hace falta tan sigilo" Se quejó Asriel que ya estaba de pie puesto que llevaba desde que llegó del baño dando vueltas de un lado a otro, yo estaba medio tumbada así que me costó un poco desperezarme.

"Sí, estamos listos… papá" Dije algo dificultosamente, él sonrió y los dos salimos de nuestro cuarto yendo afuera de nuestro hogar, una vez más tuvimos que tomar varios ascensores para llegar a nuestro destino, me preguntaba cómo sería el lugar adonde iríamos.

Asriel no me soltaba en ningún momento la mano, lo cual era reconfortante en estos momentos de tensión. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder de aquí en adelante, tenía unos horribles nervios y ansiedad que se acumulaban en mi estómago.

"Asriel, ¿tú sabes a qué vamos?" Le pregunté con una voz quebradiza, "Ni la menor idea" Contestó con un silbido de disimulo, claramente lo sabía pero no me lo quería decir, ahg.

Seguíamos caminando, parecía que no tenía fin. Pero parecía que habíamos llegado a algún sitio en concreto donde nos detuvimos. Era una especie de estrado, había cuatro tronos, dos bastantes grandes y otros dos más pequeños juntos. Tragué saliva, ¿no esperarían que…?

"Aquí presente, Asgore Dreemurr, rey del Subsuelo" Papá se fue y se sentó en el trono más grande de todos, "Por otro lado, Toriel Dreemurr, reina del Subsuelo" No me gustaba en absoluto el camino que estaba tomando esto, "El pequeño Asriel Dreemurr, príncipe del Subsuelo" Bueno, puede que no necesariamente me tuvieran que llamar a mí, aunque se sentía incómodo estar aquí sola con ellos ahí sentados ante… TODA esa gente… "Y Chara Dreemurr, el nuevo miembro de la familia Dreemurr y también… Prinx del Subsuelo"

No tenía idea de que hacer, pero Asriel me llamó con esos ojitos de ilusión y con todo el valor que pude salí de entre las sombras para sentarme al lado de él, en mi "trono". Sentía las mejillas más sonrosadas que nunca, creía que de un momento a otro me desmayaría ahí.

Papá se levantó y sonrió amablemente a los muchos monstruos que se amontonaban por todos sitios en la plaza de la ciudad, "Mis queridos ciudadanos, sabéis que hace mucho acabamos aquí por un malentendido" Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó, "Pero también sabéis que la paz debe prevalecer ante todo, pase lo que pase"

 _Junto a nuestra princesa Chara, estoy seguro que algún día cuando salgamos de aquí, todo se habrá solucionado, como debió hacerse hace mucho tiempo. Todos en el Subsuelo han tenido la buena voluntad de conocer a nuestra princesa y están de acuerdo en que es una buena persona._

 _Nuestro hijo Asriel, encontró al pequeño humano en las ruinas, un gran vínculo los unió desde el primer momento que se conocieron y son como verdaderos hermanos. Esto demuestra que humanos y monstruos nunca debieron ser separados, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros._

 _Sé que estas palabras no caerán en balde, porque el día que salgamos, nuestros príncipes harán de este mundo un lugar mejor, recemos así porque llegue pronto el día de nuestra liberación por el ángel de la profecía, ¡no debemos rendirnos, seguid adelante!_

El discurso de padre fue muy conmovedor, incluso a mí me llegó al alma, pero no sabía cómo pretendía que yo cambiara el mundo junto a Asriel… para empezar estábamos atrapados aquí abajo, ¿y qué era esa profecía? Todo esto era muy alentador pero también muy ridículo, no sabía si sería capaz de darles lo que ellos esperaban de mí…

* * *

Bueno... He tardado mucho, demasiado, eh, disculpas. Lamento haberme demorado tanto con el siguiente capítulo, pero tuve muchos asuntos que atender y aún pendientes, sin embargo espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente, espero que los exámenes me dejen un respiro para escribir al menos.

Es de agradecer ver nuevos reviews pasado el tiempo y me alegro de que alguien comparta mi opinión con respecto a la extensión de los capítulos, cuanto más largos mejor, no os voy a poner algo que yo no quisiera leer, lo hago tal como yo quisiera encontrarlo en el fic de otra persona. Siempre es bueno saber vuestra opinión, sea con respecto lo que queráis decir, por mí está bien mientras opinéis, suele ser muy grato encontrarse de repente una notificación con un nuevo review o un nuevo favorito o seguidor, hace sentir esto menos solitario.

Supongo que después de leerlo habréis notado la nueva trama que se presentará a partir de este capítulo, no necesariamente por el último hecho con el que concluyo el capítulo, sino a partir de las extrañas interacciones de Asriel, espero que os guste ese pequeño o gran giro en la historia.

Procuraré de verdad no tardar un mes en poner el siguiente capítulo, estos días los tendré un poco libre así que aprovecharé y quizás para la semana que viene ya lo tenga listo como recompensa por la larga espera, no desesperéis y mantened la determinación, tardaré pero no lo abandonaré, he dicho.


	7. 6

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, sin encontrar una posición cómoda, sin encontrar como conciliar el sueño, ni si quiera podía ya morderme los dedos de pura ansiedad, no es muy agradable tener polvo en tu boca, de hecho, no era en absoluto agradable.

Ese espeso líquido carmesí, lo echaba de menos, apenas conseguía que saliera algo razonablemente normal, solamente si insistía mucho. Estaba desconsolada, desvelada y de los nervios. No era justo que me encargaran a mí una misión como esa, yo no quería saber nada de la humanidad que habitaba ahí arriba.

Los odiaba a muerte, a todos aquellos que vivían tranquilamente ahí arriba pavoneándose de sus recursos materiales. De mientras, aquí todos cada vez estaban más apretujados, tal como había presenciado en la plaza de Nuevo Hogar.

Yo no era la más indicada para traer la paz, solo quería exterminarlos, quizás Asriel sí pudiera, él no conocía como eran todos esos asquerosos seres, era inocente y creía ante todo en las personas, ¿pero y cuando se diera cuenta de cómo de crueles eran?

Tampoco era justo que tuviera que recibir un desengaño tal cuando algún día saliera a la superficie… Si es que había alguna miserable forma de salir de aquí abajo, este lugar no tenía ni entradas ni salidas, ¿cómo íbamos a escapar?

Ellos hablaban de una profecía que hablaba sobre un ángel que los salvaría a todos. Pero obviamente era solo una antigua y desgastada leyenda a la que se habían aferrado con todas sus fuerzas para no abandonar su fe en escapar de aquí algún día.

Con respecto a esos temas era una persona muy escéptica… Sobre todo porque sabía que ahí arriba no había nadie ni nada que fuese un ángel que pudiera caer aquí para salvarlos. Era tan ridículo…

Sin embargo, todos ellos quedaron convencidos con el discurso del rey Asgore, todo ellos confiaban en que Asriel y yo los salvaríamos cuando escapáramos de aquí algún día, que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con la gente de ahí arriba… Odiaba pensar en cuan engañados estaban por mi culpa.

Ni si quiera merecía este título y puesto que me habían otorgado, yo solo era una persona normal y corriente, no merecía ni más ni menos. Pero no es como si pudiera decir tales cosas sin recibir las consecuencias de lleno, arruinaría la esperanza de todo un pueblo.

Habían puesto una responsabilidad sobre mis hombros que no era capaz de sostener, puede que tiempo atrás cosas así se me dieran bien… Hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora no eran aquellos entonces. Solo era una sombra distorsionada…

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la cocina. Todos dormían tranquilamente y felices, después de todo habían encontrado un nuevo punto de esperanza para sus corazones, mientras que yo me estaba retorciendo de agonía por el destino que se me había impuesto.

Abrí el frigorífico y vi las numerosas tabletas de chocolate que había, al menos mamá me seguía mimando, fuese un "prinx" o no. Cogí una tableta y la abrí, ni si quiera me molesté en partirlo en trozos, me la iba a comer entera, sentía un disgusto en mi interior que solo el chocolate podía llenar.

Di vueltas por la casa en silencio y soledad. Al igual que en la otra casa, en el recibidor había unas escaleras que daban a algún sitio, pero estaban cerradas con una cadena y dos candados, una de las llaves estaba en la cocina y otra en el pasillo, pero ambos sitios eran zonas muy transitadas como para intentar cogerlas y que nadie se diera cuenta.

Tampoco es como si pudiera pasar por encima o por debajo de la cadena, eran mágicas y no dejaban pasar a nada ni nadie. Me intrigaba que podía haber ahí abajo, al igual que en la anterior casa, aunque ya lo descubriese al final. Sin embargo, dudaba que en algún momento pudiera acceder ahí.

Me senté en la mecedora de mamá y me acurruqué abrazándome las piernas, cuando era pequeña solía irme a la habitación de mi abuela y dormirme en su butaca que se mecía, al ser tan pequeña, cabía perfectamente ahí como un cachorrillo.

Esta mecedora era tan grande que me hacía sentir tal y como en esos tiempos, cuando mi abuela aún estaba cuerda nos traía comida para merendar, desayunar, picotear, lo normal en una casa, lo mejor es que mayoritariamente, había muchos dulces entre todo esto.

Pero el día que dejó de estar en sus cabales, ya no había nada ni para picotear si quiera, solo lo justo y necesario para almorzar y cenar en el caso de que mi padre quisiera. Si no, a mi madre le daba igual si mi hermana y yo comíamos o no…

Probablemente este hecho favoreció a mi naturaleza de poco apetito, en un ambiente con tan pocas posibilidades era mejor acostumbrarse como bien se me daba a mí en ese aspecto, o estar muerto de hambre todo el día observando el frigorífico en busca de algo comestible.

Yo simplemente me conformaba con el chocolate que ahora tenía hasta las trancas, en realidad no es como si tuviese mucha hambre, como la gente de arriba diría, solo comía por pura gula, además de que si era un manjar como este, me ayudaba a despejarme y llenar ese vacío solitario.

Técnicamente no sabía si era muy sano que un humano, o lo que fuese que yo fuera, comer solamente comida mágica, pero no estaba precisamente muriéndome, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que caí aquí, si no había empezado a sentir ya los síntomas de las anemias, posiblemente o mi cuerpo podía adaptarse a este tipo de alimentación, o quizás el resto de seres vivos sí que puedan alimentarse exclusivamente de esto sin riesgo de morir de inanición.

Supongo que era algo que debía consultar con Gaster y que quizás podríamos investigar juntos. Me hubiese gustado algún día entrar a la universidad al fin, después de todo, me quedaba muy poco para terminar mis estudios… pero quien sabe si hubiera habido dinero para que pudiera entrar, después de todo, supuestamente no tenía ni para comprarme cosas básicas como comida lo mínimo o lápices en otros casos.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, quizás incluso mi padre hubiera puesto más a mi favor para conseguir que entrara. Retrógrado o no, al menos aunque fumara como un cosaco, no se pasaba todo el día bebiendo vino en su mayoría o cerveza como mi madre, él lo sospechaba que lo hacía, pero mi hermana y yo lo teníamos más que claro, la veíamos todo el día.

Tristemente puede que hasta se hubiese vuelto una alcohólica sin que ninguno nos hubiésemos dado cuenta, incluida ella que cada vez estaba más susceptible a cualquier cosa que se le decía y vivía en un mundo aparte, a nadie le hace bien estar toda la tarde sentada en un sillón bebiendo vino, viendo la televisión y fumando cada dos por tres.

Pensar en todo eso, solo me hacía ver, que a pesar de que echaba de menos algunas cosas, no quería volver a un sitio así… Lleno de hostilidad e inseguridad, aquí estaba mi hogar, un hogar apacible lleno de comodidad, sin peleas, broncas, chillidos…

A lo que volvía de por qué yo era quien debía volver ahí arriba para devolver una hipotética paz posible. Nunca estuve en paz con nadie, ni si quiera conmigo misma, ¿por qué lo iba a lograr ahora? Puede que mi entorno hubiese cambiado, pero en el fondo, por dentro, seguía siendo yo misma.

Me dolía mucho vivir con esa presión en mi pecho oprimiéndome con un llanto ahogado que se quedaba a medio camino sin salir. No es que yo no quisiera devolverles el hogar que les pertenecía por derecho ni su paz, pero no todo radicaba en mí, la humanidad nunca atendería a razones a no ser que se viese al borde del abismo.

Yo no podía obligar a una raza entera a pensar, de por sí no lo podía hacer ni con mis padres que sería lo razonable, hasta mis compañeros de clase que era lo más amplio que podía aspirar. Los primeros eran tan tóxicos que no me dejaban ni respirar, los segundos puede que no tanto, pero me oprimían en una burbuja de la que cada vez me faltaba más aire, casi la misma situación con diferentes factores.

Es por eso que me negaba a pensar que fuese posible todo eso, al menos no en mis propias manos, llenas de inseguridades inculcadas desde la niñez y una personalidad espinosa que me alejaba de los demás como una coraza de hielo. Pero por dentro solo me ahogaba en mis propias lágrimas…

¿Acaso era posible que si Asriel y yo lo hiciésemos juntos funcionara? Ellos podrían pensar mil cosas de por qué un ser como él y un humano como yo, colaborábamos juntos. Lo primero que pensarían es que era una conspiración para acabar con ellos.

Son seres destructivos, todo lo que desconocen los atemoriza y necesitan erradicarlos para sentirse seguros de sí mismos. La única manera de demostrar que éramos sinceros, era demostrarles que el amor de nuestra hermandad era superior a su odio y rencor por lo desconocido.

Por eso pasara lo que pasara mientras nos manteníamos aquí abajo, debía reforzar nuestros vínculos, debía confiar en él, debía confiar en mí, debía ser más fuerte, necesitaba más para poder lograr ese objetivo. De mientras, debería investigar cómo salir de aquí.

Miré la última onza de chocolate entre mis dedos y la devoré, miré las inocuas llamas de la chimenea, eran fuego mágico de mamá, nunca podían hacerte daño. Mi mirada se quedó perdida en esa lenta danza de chisporroteos, ver fuego no me daba buenos recuerdos.

Cuando era solo una cría, hice un accidente horrible. Solo quería ver ese hermoso fuego moviéndose, pero… Todas esas hierbas muertas empezaron a arder y arder, no se detenían, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que pude hacer fue irme de ahí, para mala fortuna mía encontrarme a mi abuelo.

Nadie supo nunca quien hizo ese incendio, todos pensaron que fue alguien que se coló en el recinto, pero nunca encontraron a nadie, todos ayudaron a apagar el fuego, menos yo. Algo en mi interior se removía con fiereza, sentía una mezcla de terror y viveza.

Nunca pretendí que todo acabara así… Pero lo hice, ¿me sentí mal después de hacerlo…? Lo cierto es que mi pánico lo decía todo, no tenía sentido decir lo contrario, que lo había disfrutado y lo volvería a repetir, no. A pesar de ser una persona horrible, mi conciencia siempre me atormentaba.

Por eso, ¿yo merecía haber llegado hasta aquí con mis propios méritos? Había hecho cosas espantosas a lo largo de mi vida, quizás… Esto era mi segunda oportunidad, mi redención por ser lo que soy, la oveja negra de esta sociedad podrida.

Repudiado por todos, abandonado por todos, solo debía hacer una última cosa para liberarme, debía liberarlos a ellos. Todo tenía una razón de ser… y esta debía ser la razón que se me asignó a mí, ya fuese el destino o quién sabe. No sabía que repercusiones habría después de mi decisión…

"Caramba Chara, que extraño que hayas madrugado" Sentí un pequeño mini infarto, solo era Asriel frotándose el ojo con somnolencia. Se sentó conmigo en la silla y se acurrucó en mi hombro.

No quería ser irritante, pero lo cierto es que no me sentía en comodidad cuando alguien se acercaba a mí así porque sí, incluso cuando tenía mucha confianza con esa persona, sentía como un pequeño miedo… A veces pensaba que solo eran secuelas de mi infancia, pero era muy incómodo de cualquier manera.

"De hecho, aún es muy temprano, deberías irte a dormir de nuevo" Dije con algo de resignación, estaba muy a gusto en soledad pensando, "Oh vamos, ni que fueras mamá para que me mandes a dormir" Le miré de mala manera y bufé internamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí entonces?" Me preguntó con su vocecita adorable de cabra, "Solo comía algo de chocolate" Él se rió tapándose con su manita su hocico, "Pero tú siempre estás comiendo chocolate" Le pellizqué el moflete y lo estiré, "Exacto, ¿algún problema?"

Negó algo adolorido frotándose la mejilla, "Ay Chara, que mal te tomas las bromas, eh" Miré a otro lado, nunca soportaba las bromas y nunca las soportaría, el que las hace siempre se ríe, pero, ¿y el que la sufre?

"Venga, vete a la cama, yo iré en un rato, te lo prometo" Mentí frotándome las manos entre sí, no me gustaba mentir por egoísmo, solo por el deseo de llegar a mis propios objetivos, pero no me quedaba de otra, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

"Bueno… Pero no deberías preocupar demasiado a mamá, ¿vale?" Tragué saliva algo nerviosa, él sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Se fue tranquilamente a la habitación y me quedé sola en la mecedora. Después de varios minutos mirando la nada, fui hasta nuestro cuarto.

Con el máximo silencio que permitían mis pisadas, busqué mi ropa para salir, pero recordé que allá donde tenía planeado ir, hacía mucho calor, así que rebusqué en el armario y encontré una camiseta de manga corta, verde con rayas amarillas, como de costumbre. Asriel estaba tumbado de lado a la pared, no podía verme, no me tomé mucho tiempo cambiarme de ropa y salir con las botas en las manos para no hacer ruido.

En cuanto salí a la entrada, me puse las botas sin mirar atrás. Puse rumbo entre los distintos pasadizos y ascensores hasta llegar a Hotland, por suerte como aún era muy temprano, o muy tarde, no había nadie del servicio del hotel levantado.

Pasé desapercibida con facilidad, seguí mi camino, estaba un poco acelerada, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo. Continué por la ruta de ascensores y llegué hasta donde quería, viendo el inmenso edificio blanco.

Crucé las puertas automáticas y miré a mi alrededor. Era un sitio muy grande, sin embargo aparentemente no había gran cosa. Había unas escaleras mecánicas a ambos extremos de la sala, fui por ellas y observé la planta de arriba. Parecía como una especie de mini hogar para necesidades básicas.

Había una cama y una pequeña cocinita portátil, además de muchos otros trastos en una larga mesa de trabajo y unas cuantas estanterías de libros, era lo único que me llamaba la atención realmente. Pero lo que quería no era leer, solo quería observar un rato lo que escondía por aquí el esqueleto.

Curiosamente había una cuna, pero no había ningún bebé dentro, lo que me hizo agudizar el oído, se escuchaba un pequeño murmullo y unos lloriqueos. Lo cierto es que en contraste con el ambiente de fuera, se estaba bastante fresco aquí, me daban ganas de tumbarme en esa cama y dormir.

Pero tuve que desechar la idea, ya que acababa de oír como se abría la compuerta de la que suele salir Gaster en su laboratorio. Soltaba un suspiro de resignación y desesperación, el leve lloriqueo que antes se escuchaba, ahora se había incrementado bastante.

Unos pasos se dirigían hacia aquí y se pararon en lo que supuse debía ser la escalera mecánica, me sentía toda una infiltrada en casa ajena, bueno que estoy diciendo, de hecho lo era.

Me hubiera echado una risita por mi propio mal chiste, pero no era momento ni lugar para ello. Quizás sería mejor volver a casa a pesar de todo… Sin embargo me tropecé con una caja cayendo de bruces dentro, "Ay… maldita torpeza" Susurré para mí con indignación.

"¿Quién hay ahí?" Preguntó Gaster llegando hasta el lugar de los hechos, soltó un sonoro suspiro y casi se pone a reír, "¿Pero cómo has acabado ahí dentro?" Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude, conseguí salir de la caja, no precisamente con la ayuda de Gaster que estaba aguantándose la risa.

Me senté con las piernas en flor de loto y le miré con una mirada asesina, hasta el crío que llevaba en brazos se estaba partiendo de risa a carcajadas, y eso que venía llorando, "Oh ya veo que gracioso es ver como alguien acaba dentro de una caja, ja, ja" Dije malhumorada levantándome, había sido una mala idea después de todo.

"Vamos no te lo tomes a mal, es que…" Se tapó la boca con la mano, pero de poco sirvió teniendo en cuenta que había un agujero en ella, se veía perfectamente como se reía, "Oye míralo por el lado bueno, Sans ha dejado de llorar gracias a ti, has hecho tu primera buena acción"

Le miré aún más resentida como si me hubiera escupido a la cara un insulto, "Venga venga, no es para tanto, tranquilidad en las masas, podría ser peor" Suspiré y me hice bolita en un rincón, ¿en serio debía pasarme esto a mí? "Ahora que lo digo yo, ¿desde cuándo llevas aquí?"

"Ah, ahora te das cuenta de ese pequeño detalle" Dije con una sonrisa retorcida y sombría, "Había venido porque no podía dormir y para saber como van tus análisis acerca de esas pruebas que hiciste sobre mí como una cobaya de laboratorio"

Vi como se frotaba la mandíbula con la mano, "Jum, no pensé que quisieras seguir insistiendo en eso, después de los últimos acontecimientos" Mi expresión se endureció y levanté la voz, "Que ahora tenga un título de realeza no significa nada, necesito, _necesitamos_ saber que soy"

Ambos sabíamos que el espíritu científico de Gaster superaría su represión a hacer investigaciones sobre un miembro de la realeza, aún más teniendo el consentimiento del mismo.

"Está bien… Pero quizás me tome un tiempo, debo cuidar de Sans" No sé por qué, pero dentro de mí acababa de crecer un sentimiento de consternación, sentía que le estaba manipulando para hacer algo que no quería, esto no debía estar bien, pero era necesario, ¿verdad?

"Tal vez deberías volver a casa, los reyes se preocuparan si no te ven cuando sea de día" Entorné los ojos, no tenía la menor intención de volver ahí, había salido bastante deprimente como para volver ahora, "O al menos descansa un rato, está claro que dormir sí lo necesitas"

Sacó una manta de un armario y me la dio, "Si quieres puedes irte a la cama que hay por allí" Me señaló con amabilidad, al final iba a acabar justo donde había tenido intención de ir desde un principio en cuanto la vi. Me acosté en ella y me aferré a la manta, el aire acondicionado de Gaster helaba demasiado, me hacía recordar cuando estaba en Snowdin, podía sentir el mismo frío.

Cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta caí sumida en un sueño tan profundo que ni si quiera noté que me hubiese dormido, tal fue que cuando me desperté por ningún momento pensé que había dormido hasta media mañana, es como si hubiera pasado el tiempo volando.

Supongo que el estar fuera de mis problemas me hacía conciliar mejor el sueño, en el fondo lo sabía, hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podría huir de mis desvelamientos e insomnio, aunque hubiese dejado mis problemas de la superficie atrás, yo siempre creaba nuevos problemas.

"Vaya parece que alguien ya ha despertado" Dijo una voz grave, podía oler algo que parecía ser delicioso por mi olfato, "No importa quién o qué seas, pero lo que estás haciendo huele bien" Dije con determinación enderezándome de la cama con rapidez.

Vi a Gaster con su bata blanca y miré de lado ocultándome detrás de una pared, "Por favor humano, eres peor que esos Temmies, y mira que esos seres son de lo más perturbador que te puedes encontrar en el Subsuelo" Replicó sin que le entendiera ni la mitad de lo que decía, "¿Temmies?" Él me miró con resignación y negó con la cabeza, "Supongo que si vas a ser un miembro de la realeza deberías empezar conociendo a los monstruos que habitamos aquí"

"Supongo" Contesté desganada, no me gustaba que me obligaran, pero por suerte realmente quería conocer como era mi… "pueblo", así que no me quedaba de otra.

"En cualquier caso, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Sonrió con orgullo y se aclaró la voz, "Bueno un viejo amigo me ha pasado una nueva receta para preparar espaguetis, dicen que debe ser algo bastante bueno para el crecimiento de Sans… pero lo cierto es que no los soporta, por eso lloraba anoche" Dijo eso último con mala cara.

"Bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos" Sugerí sentándome en una silla que había al lado de él, "Sería comprensible si no lo hubiera pillado tomándose un bote de kétchup, los espaguetis también tienen tomate, ¿por qué no le gusta?" Intenté contenerme y respiré serenizándome, "Quizás no le guste la pasta… Aunque a mí sí me gusta" Dije como una indirecta aspirando el aroma, podía oír mi estómago rugir.

"Ya lo veo, tu estómago humano no para de proferir ruidos insólitos" Dijo con una cara extrañada, "Oye no te metas con mi estómago, tiene derecho a opinar, encima de que estamos alabando a tu comida" Solté con clara indignación, el sentido del humor de Gaster podía ser muy pesado en ocasiones, más aún para una persona tan… susceptible supongo que era yo a ciertos estímulos con respecto a las bromas.

"Bueno no hace falta que hagas un drama, te pondré de comer, no me queda de otra después de todo" No sabía si se estaba quejando o mandándome una indirecta llena de resentimiento, "No te preocupes, deja de poner esa cara, me vendrá bien para saber qué tal está… ya que los esqueletos no tenemos estómago"

Le miré algo perpleja y fruncí el ceño sin terminar de entenderle, "Entonces… ¿cómo se supone que Sans se los iba a comer?" Él me miró con esa sonrisa esquelética y se encogió de hombros, "No es como si fuera a darte una explicación, pero se podría decir… que Sans es un esqueleto especial" Por un momento tuve que contener el impulso de rodar los ojos.

"Espero que no lo digas por ser su padre" Dije algo sarcástica y malhumorada, buscaba casi cualquier momento oportuno para mofarme, pero se rió de mí, dejándome aún más atónita si era posible, "Hablo completamente objetivo, humano" Su sombría mirada me hizo sentir como si casi saliera mi corazón disparado del pecho, podía sentir el pulso acelerado, apreté la mandíbula todo lo que podía, no quería volver a dejar un "vacío" entre un hecho y otro porque me diese un ataque.

No pareció darle importancia a mi silencio y afortunadamente siguió a lo suyo preparando la mesa para servir la comida, ¿se habría dado cuenta de ese comportamiento que había aflorado en mí? Casi sentía que me estaba poniendo a prueba al límite de mis capacidades, sospechaba de mí y lo peor es que no sabía en cual de los sentidos. Probablemente no fue buena idea venir aquí al final…

Aunque ahora no podía huir, de hecho era prácticamente imposible por mucho que quisiera, a no ser que apareciera Toriel… Seguro que ella me sacaría de aquí, pero ella no estaba aquí.

"De repente te has quedado muy silencioso, me pregunto porqué" Canturreaba Gaster de un modo nada tranquilizador, "Tan solo guardo energías" Él se giró y me miró con ese aspecto demacrado suyo, "Ya veo, realmente eres digno de lo que quedó de tu legado" Parpadeé con confusión, ¿realmente sabía él algo y no quería decírmelo?

"¿Acaso me ocultas algo sobre tus avances?" Dije tajante sin rodeos, "No veo porqué, tan solo puedo decir que no es algo que no supiera antes en cuanto te vi" Rechiné los dientes e intenté mantener la calma, estaba colmando el límite de mi paciencia y me fastidiaba bastante, prácticamente me estaba diciendo en toda mi cara que me estaba utilizando de conejillo de indias.

"No me pongas esa cara humano, una cosa es que tenga sospechas y otra que pueda declarar abiertamente lo que tú quieres, no puedo arriesgarme a decir algo tan precipitado" Declaró quizás algo nervioso mirando de reojo mi sombría mirada, no sabía cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero no me iba a dejar engañar fácilmente, tendría que investigar por mi cuenta.

Empecé a comer silenciosamente, el bebé de Gaster parecía tranquilo con una sonrisa serena, estaba tomándose un biberón… de kétchup, la verdad es que aparentemente crecía rápido, ¿serían cosas de monstruos? Yo nunca crecí precisamente rápido ni mucho, mi madre me hizo muchas pruebas cuando era pequeña para que pudieran tomar medidas al respecto, pero nunca hicieron nada…

Los espaguetis de Gaster estaban bastante bien, quizás debería haberse dedicado a la cocina en vez de a la ciencia. Aunque como solía decir mi madre, la cocina es una ciencia exacta, más aún cuando se trata de dulces. Sin embargo nunca tuvo la buena voluntad de enseñarme o al menos dejarme experimentar por mí misma.

Era algo que agradecía en mi nuevo hogar, ahí podía hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera, nunca había tenido tanta libertad. Solo esperaba que esto no conllevara a un triste final, un pájaro enjaulado liberado después de un cautiverio tan extenso, podía desembocar… en su muerte.

Ahora nadie podía detenerme, podía hacer lo que se me antojara, ya fuese bueno o malo, así que, ¿realmente merecía la pena esta libertad? Tomé un largo trago de agua y respiré hondo, "Parece que te ha gustado mucho" Comentó el esqueleto haciendo unas anotaciones en un mini cuaderno de bolsillo, "Sí supongo, estaban aceptables teniendo en cuenta el hambre que tenía" Respondí algo deshonesta levantándome de la mesa.

"¿Saben mis… padres que estoy aquí?" Dije algo dificultosamente, me costaba acostumbrarme a mi actual situación aún, "Sí, aunque la reina no estaba muy conforme… como siempre" Dijo con una risita entre dientes, supongo que algunas cosas no cambiaban incluso estando aquí abajo, sonreí inconscientemente.

"En ese caso me despido, no quisiera que venga a regañarte por mi culpa" Declaré cordialmente asegurándome de alisarme la ropa antes de irme, una vieja costumbre, "Casi mejor, es de agradecer, no quisiera más consejos… de madre" Lo compadecía un poco, pero yo siempre actuaba como si nada me influyera, "Adiós, espero que para la próxima vez si tengas algo claro ya"

Más que una declaración era una amenaza, no me gustaba en absoluto el tinte que estaba tomando esto, no sabía como, pero si esto continuaba así tendría que encontrar la manera de hacerle hablar, ya fuese por las buenas… o por las malas, no es como si tuviera muchos escrúpulos a la hora de querer conseguir algo.

A pesar del fuerte calor que desprendía el suelo, apenas lo sentía, es como si algo blando y afable me protegiera a mi alrededor, no quería emparanoiarme, pero tenía casi la completa certeza de que debía tratarse de la magia que cada vez más invadía los recovecos de mi cuerpo, protegiéndome de todo lo que pudiera dañar mi sensible cuerpo.

Quizás Asriel no hubiese fingido cuando se "desmayó" de camino al laboratorio de Gaster… quizás tan solo estaba bajo de… ¿magia? Era extraño, más teniendo en cuenta que los monstruos estaban hechos íntegramente de magia, ¿cómo podía faltarle algo así? Bueno, probablemente al igual que los humanos, ellos tuvieran un sistema metabólico distinto.

Prácticamente era como decir, como un humano puede estar deshidratado si la mayor parte de su cuerpo es agua, algo completamente estúpido. Al comprobar esta extraña reacción en mí, ahora sentía un poco más de confianza y de fe en Asriel, no podía buscar conspiraciones en todos sitios solo por mi falta de seguridad ante los demás…

Mi ensimismamiento era tal que ni si quiera me daba cuenta con la facilidad que recorría el camino de vuelta hasta estar de nuevo en frente de mi nuevo hogar. La puerta siempre estaba abierta, en el Subsuelo no había tales problemas criminales como en la sociedad de los humanos, aquí todos confiaban los unos en los otros, era algo bastante bello.

Entré y lo primero que me encontré fue a Asriel dándome un fuerte abrazo, "Ay, vas a hacer que me asfixie si sigues abrazándome tan fuerte" Me quejé alejándolo un poco, "¿Te fue todo bien?" Preguntó con una sonrisa alegre esperando ansioso las nuevas, cuando en realidad no tenía el menor atisbo de ganas de compartir mi frustración, pero debía confiar, él siempre lo hacía en mí, ¿no?

"No mucho" Declaré finalmente, a pesar de mi respuesta negativa él seguía viéndose bien, es más ni si quiera se molestó porque compartiera mi insignificante y ridículo malestar, "No te preocupes, seguro que todo pronto mejorará" Sus palabras eran tan sinceras.

Cuando intentaba hacer amigos en la superficie solía pasarme mucho que me derrumbaba con facilidad emocionalmente, a la gente parecía molestarle mucho mi frágil estado y consideraban que hacía de todo un drama con exageraciones… En ningún momento me dijeron que todo iría mejor, solamente sabían decir que había gente peor que yo.

Prácticamente me negaban el derecho a sentirme mal y tener la necesidad de compartirlo con alguien para aliviar mi carga… Todos eran unos malditos hipócritas egocéntricos, nunca hubieran podido ser mis amigos, porque yo misma los habría echado de mi círculo.

Lo que me hacía sentirme aún más sola y abandonada en un mundo tan ilusionista lleno de dolor, aunque no sabía quienes eran peores, si los que negaban mi sufrimiento o los adultos que decían que no podía estar deprimida porque la vida era "bonita" y yo muy "joven"… Todo eso no son nada más que una sarta de mentiras.

"Sí supongo…" Él frotó su mejilla con la mía intentando animarme y me hizo sacar una sonrisa, "Gracias…" Susurré en un tono muy bajo, apreciaba mucho esos gestos tan simples pero cargados de sentimientos positivos, es cuando entonces sabía que realmente esa persona merecía la pena.

"Deberías ir a saludar a mamá, estaba muy preocupada de que supieras volver a salvo" En este momento, a pesar de apreciar a mi… amigo, me recordaba a una molesta hada parlante que no cesaba de decir cual era el siguiente rumbo a tomar, me hacía sentir un poco nostálgica.

"Está bien, no hacía falta que lo dijeras, lo iba a hacer por voluntad propia" Medio susurré cansada, fui al salón y nada más entrar pude verla en su mecedora leyendo, cuando me vio una amplia sonrisa se instauró en su rostro y me llamó con sus brazos.

En ese momento, creo que podía asegurar con total certeza un sentimiento cálido, me invadía y me alegraba de una forma asombrosa. No creía que pudiera ser posible, pero de mis labios asomó una tímida sonrisa y se acercó a ella abrazándola con mucho cariño.

¿Por qué alguien que apenas me conocía me quería tanto? O quizás estaba en un error, sin apenas "conocerme" en realidad me conocía más de lo que creía, lo que resultaba aún más grato para mi felicidad. Me hizo hueco para sentarme en su regazo y me acarició la mejilla.

"¿Te fue todo bien con Gaster mi pequeño?" Preguntó con preocupación pero sin mucho ánimo de agobiarme, eso era un alivio, "Sí, se podría decir que sí, además me dio de comer unos espaguetis muy ricos" Añadí a mi respuesta con algo de orgullo, a pesar de ser deshonesta con las personas a las que les tenía que decir las cosas, luego contaba muy alegremente mis tertulias con todo detalle, incluídos los buenos.

"Muy bien, entonces no tendré que regañar a ese esqueleto tontorrón" Rió dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo también reí un poco, era agradable estar así, "He estado pensando en algunas cosas… Aquí abajo no tenemos tantas cosas como las que probablemente pudieras tener arriba en la superficie… Así que he decidido darte un regalo que quizás pueda mantener tu tiempo ocupado sin aburrimiento"

Me intrigaba que podría ser lo que me daría, en parte tenía razón, claramente aquí abajo no había muchas consolas ni videojuegos que digamos, pero tampoco era una tortura, podía sobrellevarlo con facilidad, ese era el menor de mis problemas, sin embargo era muy considerado de su parte pensar en mi entretenimiento…

En la superficie, si nombraba o insinuaba si quiera que estaba aburrida, lo único que me proponían era hacer tareas del hogar… Nada agradable, "¿Y qué es, puedo verlo ya?" Pregunté algo ansiosa por saber ya que tenía guardado para mí mi madre cabra.

"Oh, no esperaba que estuvieses tan feliz de un regalo tan humilde como el que podríamos darte nosotros, pero espérate un momento, voy a buscarlo" Me sentí un poco triste de que pensara eso, estaba acostumbrada a un ambiente humilde, apreciaba cada regalo que se me daba, fuese de mi gusto o no, algún uso tendría.

Me levanté de su regazo y ella fue a buscar en un cajón de una cómoda un pequeño paquete envuelto, esto parecía un regalo de cumpleaños, me emocionaba que nada más llegar me estuviesen atestando a regalos… Hacía mucho que no sentía eso desde mi niñez.

"Bueno aquí tienes mi pequeño" Me lo entregó y yo sin mucha dilación, como una tradición que ejercía en mi infancia, desenvolví con mucho cuidado parte por parte el paquete hasta que asomó una pequeña caja alargada, la abrí y para mí sorpresa eran dos agujas de punto, además de varios ovillos de lana de muchos colores diferentes.

Ver esto me llenaba de recuerdos, mi abuela en su cordura, solía tejer mucho con agujas de punto, sabía hacer manteles muy bonitos, recordaba como me quedaba las horas muertas observando como tejía, era algo bello de contemplar, como una larva tejiendo su capullo.

"Muchas gracias mamá…" Estaba al borde de las lágrimas como de costumbre para mí, "Pero tengo un problema" Declaré moqueando un poco, "¿Qué te pasa mi niño? ¿Es que no te gustan?" Decía un poco desanimada y triste consolándome, "No, no es eso… Es que no sé tejer"

Pude escuchar como soltaba unas pequeñas carcajadas y me limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse, "No pasa nada, para mí será todo un placer poder enseñarte, pero solo si tú quieres" Asentí rápidamente para no dejar duda de ello, "¡Por supuesto que quiero!" Aclaré con buena voz.

"Está bien, cuando quieras nos pondremos en ello, tú y yo a solas, ¿de acuerdo?" Yo afirmé muy contenta y le di un fuerte abrazo. Después de eso, si aún quedaba algo de pesadez en mi corazón en ese momento, no lo noté, porque en el día, todo era muy distinto a como se veía en la oscura noche, aunque aquí los días y las noches fuesen iguales.

Fui a mi habitación con mi cajita y la guardé en un cajón de mi mesita de noche. Aquí abajo aún no tenía muchas pertenencias, aparte de los dibujos que había hecho desde que llegué aquí. De cierta manera, poder tener objetos a los que apegarme en mi nuevo hogar, me hacía sentir más cercana al sitio donde estaba ahora.

Podía crear nuevos recuerdos con ellos que guardaban en un lugar seguro mi oscuro pasado, sin quedar olvidado, pero tampoco atormentándome como lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

Miré el dibujo de mi flor que Asriel había colocado en la pared del fondo, no sabía cuando diantres lo había puesto o si quiera como lo había sacado de entre mis cosas, pero no me veía con el ánimo de reñirle por tal cosa, porque de hecho, se sentía reconfortante ver la flor dorada ahí.

De cierta forma se sentía reconfortante, me hacía recordar que a pesar de lo mal que pudieran ir las cosas, debía seguir adelante y no rendirme, después de todo él no hubiera querido que me rindiera, ¿no es así? Aunque no le hubiese dado muchas vueltas a lo largo de mi infancia y del resto de mi desarrollo, ahora se me planteaban nuevas dudas.

Puede que mi querido árbol, no fuese solo un árbol, aunque estuviese más que demostrado que todos los monstruos fueron sellados bajo tierra en el Subsuelo… es posible que quedaran vestigios de ellos, ¿o no? Tal vez como un fantasma, u otros seres imperceptibles a primera vista por el ojo humano.

"Eres digno de tu legado", eso fue lo que dijo Gaster, sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba… Pero no podía ensañarme escarnecidamente con él, ¿o debería decir esquelecidamente? Porque en cualquiera de los casos, no parecía haber dejado al azar ese extraño libro a la vista de todos.

Parecía ser un objeto muy valioso lleno de pistas, si no ponía de mi parte, él no respondería a mis preguntas, así que procuraría antes de ir a visitarlo de nuevo, haber hecho mis propios avances con mis labores aquí.

* * *

Bueno, primero pido que no me apedreéis, apaleéis ni nada por el estilo, por favor (?) Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizarlo, casi lo mismo que antes y un poquito más, pero realmente no he encontrado el tiempo para poder ponerme a solas con el fic como me habría gustado hacer, ya me queda menos para terminar de tantos agobios y poder concentrarme más en escribir capítulos, solo os pido ante todo que mantengáis la determinación, porque por nada del mundo abandonaré esta historia.

Dejando de lado eso, empezaré a responder cuestiones:

\- En un principio no iba a poner los archivos de guardado... al menos por ahora, pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión y decidí empezar a introducirlo desde un principio para afianzar la idea, no es algo que va a estar presente todo el tiempo, menos en esta primera parte, pero en las siguientes cobrará especial importancia.

\- Me alegro spark297 que aún sigas esta humilde historia, fuiste uno de los primeros seguidores y como he comentado otras veces, esto es más importante para mí de lo que parece, así que disfruto bastante de ver como la gente permanece leyendo y nuevos se van uniendo, es algo genial, de verdad.

\- No te preocupes edpol, no me puedo ofender por una crítica que solo busca mejorar aspectos de esta historia, la verdad que cuando lo hice no pensé mucho en que poner, no tenía una idea muy clara, solo me concentré en escribir el contenido más que una presentación llamativa al público, porque aunque me agrade ver lectores comentando y siguiendo la historia, tampoco busco una gran fama por así decirlo. En cualquier caso me agrada mucho que te esté gustando, no sé como te hubiera ayudado, pero sí es cierto que a lo largo de los capítulos suelo hacer muchas reflexiones internas de Chara así como sus recuerdos, no sé si sirva de apoyo para los demás, pero sí que para que la gente reflexione también sus propias ideas.

Por otra parte, no he comentado aún nada de este último capítulo, hubiera podido subirlo antes, pero habría sido la mitad o menos y además incompleto, no me satisfacía, así que no iba a publicar algo que no me agradaba ni a mí, eso desde luego, eso sí, no ha habido un gran avance que digamos, ha estado lleno reflexiones interiores y vagos recuerdos, espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado, probablemente los próximos tampoco tengan demasiado avance, pero es porque pretendo no ir demasiado rápido. Aunque sí prometo por si hubiera algún intrigado, que claramente Chara sí cogerá el libro de nuevo y seguirá leyéndonos la historia de ese misterioso personaje.

Ante todo, no puedo prometer cuando será el próximo capítulo visto lo visto, solo que no lo abandonaré y lo traeré cuanto antes, ¡mantened la determinación!


	8. 7

En verdad se me daba fatal hacer esto, no sabía cómo tenía el valor de seguir intentándolo, me ponía desquiciada, supongo que el único motivo era porque no quería decepcionar a Toriel, se estaba tomando las molestias de enseñarme, incluso con lo pesimista que me ponía cada vez que cometía un error.

Con lo insoportable que era, no entendía como era capaz de mantener la calma y la paciencia con mis constantes fallos, suspiros desesperanzadores… Realmente quería aprender, pero era tan torpe, que dudaba que algún momento lograra si quiera hacer un pequeño mantelito. Por suerte las agujas de tejer, no eran afiladas ni punzantes, si no creo que también tendría heridas en mis manos.

Habíamos tomado un descanso, yo me fui a la cocina y me senté en una silla haciéndome una bolita, la gente no solía comprender como tenía la flexibilidad necesaria para hacer varias y extrañas posturas en las que solía ponerme, normalmente para dormir en cualquier sitio básicamente, no por otra cosa en especial. Mi padre siempre odió que hiciera cosas raras, como de costumbre.

Asgore entró y me acarició la cabeza reconfortantemente, "¿Qué haces aquí tan triste pequeña flor?" Por dentro debía admitir que en este momento me habría sonrojado bastante, pero lo intenté disimular solo asomando los ojos para verle, "N-nada, solo estoy descansando"

"Bueno, ya sé que Toriel puede ser algo estricta e insistente, pero no te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que con una maestra como ella lograrás aprender" Sonreí un poco mirando al suelo y se me ocurrió una idea, "Cuando aprenda te haré un regalo, …papá"

"Oh, claro que estaría bien, seguro que me encantará Chara, pero hasta entonces será mejor que te repongas de tanto esfuerzo, ¿te gustaría un té?" Asentí agradecida y asomé un poco más de mi rostro, el rey solía ser muy amable conmigo sin importar qué, agradecía mucho tal acogimiento, me hacía sentir… querida.

Mi padre nunca me mostraba muestras de afecto… al contrario de como veía en otros padres con sus hijas o hijos incluso. Solo sabía burlarse de hasta mi más mínimo fallo y defecto, yo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, pero nunca me felicitaba por mis logros.

Ni si quiera cuando jugaba a ese estúpido juego de coches suyo, no me gustaban ese tipo de videojuegos, los consideraba aburridos además de tontos, para más inri a mí se me daban fatal… pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ser la mejor.

Pero ni eso le importó, sin embargo cuando llegaba ese imbécil del vecino lo felicitaba por lo bien que se le daba, siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera bien y tuviera todo lo que quisiera, incluso si eso significaba quitarme mis propias cosas…

Personalmente no odiaba a ese chico, de hecho era más amable de lo que hubiera podido ser cualquier otro conmigo en comparación, pero bastante irritada estaba ya con el comportamiento tan frío de mi padre conmigo para que encima él viniera a ser su niño mimado cuando ni si quiera es su hijo.

Seguro él hubiera preferido un niño en vez de yo, quizás por eso al principio me compraba tantos coches a radio control, también un tren con circuito montable que ocupaba toda la grande mesa… aunque como no había espacio, solo lo pude utilizar unos días, luego fue guardado durante años para nunca más volver a ser utilizado.

Es por esto que yo… realmente he odiado en lo más profundo de mi ser a ese hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre, para él no era nada más que su descendiente anormal que tenía la obligación de cobijar en su casa.

Sin embargo Asgore era tan bueno conmigo de lo que nunca fue él, me dejaba abrazarlo y me mimaba mucho, ¿era esto un sueño en realidad? Tenía miedo de quererle demasiado… puede que de un momento para otro desapareciera.

Pero a pesar de lo que mis inseguridades me dijeran, el rey permanecía a mi lado con esa sonrisa y voz de bonachón, preparándome un té felizmente, sin rechistar, sin burlarse de mí.

Era más de lo que hubiera pedido en toda mi vida de mi propio progenitor, así que procuré no mostrar demasiado mi mala aura y levantar un poco más la cabeza, con él aquí me sentía más confiada sin miedo a nada. Aunque fuese tan grande, no me importaba, después de todo, para mí todo el mundo solía ser mucho más grandes y altos que yo, así que no era difícil para mí acostumbrarme a algunos monstruos de tales medidas como él.

Al menos Asriel no era tan grande, aunque probablemente cuando creciera también lo sería, por ahora era de mi misma altura, lo justo y necesario para mí. Era agradable además, porque podía sentirlo más como un igual, aunque sonara algo estúpido, pero para alguien que suele sentirse tan pequeño si bien no lo piensa todo el rato, de igual modo suele ser incómodo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, un agradable olor dulzón empezó a salir del cazo que Asgore tenía en el fuego mágico de la cocina. Me hacía recordar a la manzanilla, muchas personas no les gustaba, sobre todo porque se suele tomar cuando estas enfermo del estómago, pero a mí me gustaba mucho, aunque obviamente azucarado.

"¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quieres?" Preguntó amablemente sacando un pequeño tarro de un armario, "Tres, por favor" Susurré con un poco de temor en mi interior, ver ese polvo blanco… Solo me hacía ver el propio polvo que yo empezaba a soltar con mi autolesión diaria.

Intenté tranquilizarme mirando a otro lado y tragué saliva, me desagradaba pensar en eso ahora. Sin que lo advirtiera, Asgore se acercó y dejó en una encimera al lado de mí una taza con la infusión, "Está algo caliente, creo que deberás esperar un rato a que se enfríe, ¿vale?" Asentí con la cabeza.

Me sentía desconsolada, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé y hundí mi cara en su capa, se sentía muy bien poder hacer esto sin temor, noté como con su zarpa me acariciaba la cabeza, sentía un cosquilleo en mi interior que me tranquilizaba y hacía olvidar mis miedos.

"Está bien Chara, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo irá bien" Él no tenía ni idea de porqué lo abrazaba, pero aun así, no me reclamó ni riñó por ello, casi me daban ganas de llorar, no obstante me contuve para no fastidiar el momento y me dejé llevar por su calidez aspirando su aroma, no sabía especificar que era, pero me reconfortaba.

"Iré a atender unos asuntos, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras, somos tu familia" …Estaba estupefacta con sus palabras, era algo que anidaba en mi interior y se repetía haciendo eco, "…somos tu familia" resonaba en mi cabeza haciendo mirar al suelo con tristeza.

"Sí… lo sé papá" Dije con una sonrisa sincera intentando no llorar con todas mis fuerzas, "Realmente tienes un rostro hermoso cuando sonríes, nunca dejes de hacerlo" Dijo despidiéndose de mí, dejándome a solas en la cocina, con mi taza humeante y mi corazón descontrolado.

Esta sensación era tan extraña, nunca antes me había sentido tan bien… ¿acaso así era como se sentían los demás siempre? Era una emoción tan poderosa que me hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa, sin miedo al fracaso ni la humillación.

Solté un pequeño suspiro para intentar aliviar tanta sobrecarga en mi pecho, no es que está sensación fuese completamente desconocida para mí… pero era casi como un intruso en mi vida. Quería aferrarme a este sentimiento con todas mis ganas, cerré los ojos y me acurruqué en la silla abrazando mis piernas.

Y pensar que era posible tener una persona así en mi vida… Soplé un poco mi taza y tomé un pequeño trago, estaba delicioso.

…

Finalmente conseguía aunque fuese un pequeño pañuelo de bolsillo, no me lo creía ni yo, aunque eran de puntadas muy simples, me sentía lo suficiente orgullosa de él como para seguir intentándolo e ir mejorando poco a poco, al parecer no todo en mi vida estaba predestinado a acabar mal…

Fui hasta mi cuarto, Asriel estaba ahí dibujando con unas ceras de colores, "Hola Asriel" Saludé casi de mala gana, me solía costar mucho saludar a la gente, aunque al ser él, más bien me daba pereza, "¿Ya has terminado de practicar con mamá?" Preguntó con una pequeña risita, "No sé si quieres que te pegue o qué maldita sea, no lo hago tan mal que lo sepas"

Solté como si intentara justificar mi torpeza, mal humor y pesimismo que acompañaba mi ánimo desde que empecé a tejer, "Ya ya, no hace falta la violencia" hizo un puchero y siguió pintando a lo suyo. Fui hacia mi cama y saqué el libro de Gaster del cajón de mi mesita de noche, hacía tiempo que no lo tocaba desde que llegué a "Nuevo Hogar" y necesitaba respuestas ya que Gaster no las daba.

Acaricié la portada con suavidad y abrí por la página donde me quedé.

El pequeño niño tras regresar de su pequeña aventura, estaba muy feliz de haber podido avistar otros seres que además fuesen sus amigos, nunca había esperado algo como eso. Así que como una promesa, unas noches después, el príncipe burló de nuevo los guardias y guiándose por su vista, encontró las luces de colores.

"Oh, eres tú de nuevo, humano" Habló la rana al niño sonriente que jugueteaba con las luces, "¡Froggit sigues aquí! No pude venir antes, ellos me vigilan mucho, ¿sabes?" Decía algo enfurruñado sentándose al lado de Froggit, "¿Hay más seres como tú?" Preguntó emocionado esperando con ansías que así fuera.

"Claro que sí, somos todo un reino chiquillo, pero últimamente debemos ocultarnos demasiado si no queremos que nos capturen" Él lo miró dudoso, "¿Capturar? ¿Por qué os hacen eso?" El froggit parecía nervioso con la conversación, pero confiaba en que el pequeño niño era muy inocente para hacer algo en contra de ellos, "Los humanos creen que nosotros somos malos"

"Tonterías, tú eres muy bueno Froggit y confío en ti" Decía convencido sonriéndole a la rana, "Me alegro de que pienses eso humano, ojalá todos fuesen tan inocentes como tú"

Pero con el tiempo, un día los guardias siguieron al príncipe al lugar de sus "travesuras" descubriendo que en realidad, se veía con un monstruo a hurtadillas, como buenos ciudadanos no podían permitir que los monstruos metiesen extrañas ideas al infante, así con esa premisa fueron al refugio de los Froggits y los mataron a todos.

Para cuando el príncipe quiso volver de nuevo, esa pequeña señal luminosa se veía fantasmal y apagada, como si hubiera perdido el sentido de su razón de existir. Por todos lados había un montón de polvo blanco esparcido, el niño no entendía que había sucedido, ¿por qué Froggit ya no estaba ahí…? Buscó y buscó llamándolo… Pero nadie vino.

Se sentía tan triste y traicionado, salió corriendo de ahí sin rumbo alguno hasta que encontró una nueva señal, con esperanza fue hasta allí, pero ahí no había ningún Froggit, tan solo unos cuantos vegetales que parecían tener caras talladas, se sentó en el suelo y suspiró.

"¿Cómo has encontrado el camino a este lugar niño?" Dijo de repente uno de los vegetales, el niño no parecía muy sorprendido por ello y resopló con tristeza, "Vi unas luces de colores y pensé que sería Froggit" "¿Froggit? Tengo entendido que donde se refugiaban los Froggits fue destruido sin dejar supervivientes, chaval, ¿no habrás sido tú quien los delató?"

Negó espantado y sintió como le faltaba el aire, "¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que fue destruido sin supervivientes?" "No seas cortito de pensamiento chico, ellos fueron asesinados por esos guardias reales, Froggit nunca volverá a hablarte"

"…Aunque siempre puedes comer algunos vegetales, son muy sanos, ¿sabes?" Dijo conmovido el monstruo vegetal al ver la desesperanza del niño, había algo en ese chico que no llegaba a comprender, desprendía una extraña aura que lo inquietaba.

"Lo siento…" Dijo el niño tan apesadumbrado como culpable, por su culpa aquellos seres habían muerto, nunca debió salir del castillo, ¿por qué cada vez que intentaba descubrir el mundo pasaban cosas malas?

"Niño no te sientas mal, tú no tienes culpa de esta guerra, pero si quieres hacer una última cosa por Froggit, podrías recoger su polvo y llevarlo a la charca que había cerca de ahí, es típico de nuestros funerales esparcir el polvo del difunto en su cosa favorita, créeme los Vegetoids nunca mentimos, además si lo haces tú no pasará nada, ningún monstruo deberá exponerse y sus almas podrán descansar en paz"

El príncipe se limpió las lágrimas intentando contener su llanto y escuchó atentamente, "¿…Froggit hubiese sido feliz así?" Preguntó con una voz medio ahogada por su tristeza, "Claro que lo hubiese sido niño, eres muy bueno de corazón, Froggit se habría sentido orgulloso de ti" Por alguna razón se sintió feliz cuando el Vegetoid dijo que él se hubiese sentido orgulloso.

Por alguna razón, nada de lo que hacía complacía a su padre, esperaba algo mejor de su hijo, pero el niño no sabía que quería, tan solo quería hacer feliz a los demás teniendo un buen comportamiento. Él desconocía acerca de la obsesión de su padre por erradicar a los monstruos, desde el momento en que el anciano auguró su destino, esperaba ansioso que su hijo creciera para ser aquel que cumpliera su deseo más profundo.

No tenía una gran certeza de recordar como volver hasta donde se encontraba la señal de Froggit, ya que era pálida y fantasmal tras marchar sus emisores, pero hizo todo lo que pudo hasta encontrarla de nuevo. Puesto que no tenía nada con que recoger el polvo, se quitó su chaleco e intentó recoger la mayor cantidad posible.

El príncipe tenía una gran determinación para hacer sus tareas, y esta no era diferente de las demás. Recogió los restos de lo que fueron sus amigos una vez y con cuidado tomó rumbo hasta la pequeña charca de Froggit. El camino era pedregoso e irregular, pero no se rindió en ningún momento.

A pesar de entrar en aguas pantanosas el siguió y con toda su voluntad esparció con mucho cuidado el polvo viendo como se hundía en las aguas, pero alguien más observaba esa escena con desagrado y horror. El príncipe, capaz de sentir la presencia del ser que acechaba se detuvo.

"¿Quién hay ahí?" Preguntó con una débil voz algo asustado, nadie respondía, pero se acercaba haciendo unos familiares sonidos para él, "¿Froggit?" Pensaba que su mente debía estar engañándolo, pero no más lejos de lo que imaginaba, era un pequeño Froggit sin lugar a dudas.

"Tú… ¡Eres un asesino, mataste a todos mis amigos y familia ribbit!" Lo acusó la pequeña criatura, "Yo… n-no hice nada…" Estaba sorprendido de la manera de hablar de ese Froggit, ese Vegetoid dijo que Froggit se sentiría orgulloso de él por hacer esto.

No pudo hacer nada para razonar con él, todo alrededor de él cambió de color, una extraña figura emergió de su pecho con un intenso brillo rojo. El paisaje se había vuelto oscuro y monocromo, lo único que resplandecía era el monstruo que sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar empezó a lanzarle ataques mágicos sin piedad.

Intentó explicarle que no quería luchar contra él, pero nadie le escuchó. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de su propio corazón acelerado por el miedo y la adrenalina. Debía defenderse, era lo único que su mente le decía, pero estaba paralizado, no quería hacer daño a ese Froggit, si él lo hacía, habría traicionado a su amigo…

Pero poco a poco, cada vez más, los impactos desembocaban contra su extraño escudo, que aunque efectivo en apariencia, igualmente sentía un pinchazo de dolor increíble. Si no se defendía, si no atacaba, si no hacía algo… él _**moriría**_. No quería seguir, solo quería dejar descansar a Froggit, no tener que enfrentarse a uno de sus amigos…

Y así como pensaba eso, un último golpe rompió su escudo y sintió como si todo se desvaneciera, incluido él mismo. Era una sensación extraña, de vacío y soledad, ¿estaba muriendo? ¿o había muerto ya? Un inmenso miedo se apoderaba de lo más hondo de su ser, no quería morir, su historia no acabaría ahí, por fortuna o desgracia.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con el Froggit en el momento justo en el empezó a atacarle, dijese lo que dijese, no atendería a razones, su anterior experiencia se lo había confirmado y tampoco le dejaba huir… no le quedaba otra opción, ¿qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer? Si no hacía algo, volvería otra vez a ese horrible lugar y no quería…

Con un pulso horrible y un temblequeo constante, sacó de su funda un pequeño cuchillo, normalmente lo usaba para cortar pequeñas ramas que le estorbaban en el camino… Pero hoy, sería su defensa y una puerta a lo desconocido.

Un único y certero golpe en el medio, hubiese querido errar, fingir que no era capaz de luchar, pero ese día quedó más que clara su condición. Unos ojos vacíos miraron por última vez al niño y se desvaneció en polvo. A su interior volvió la figura reluciente y todo volvió a tomar su color normal a pesar de lo entrada que era la noche, era evidente el cambio.

No podía creer que hubiese hecho tal cosa, y sin embargo lo había hecho. Quería hacer como que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero no era cierto, estaba de pie, junto al polvo de ese… _monstruo_ , quería sentirse asustado, triste, paralizado.

Pero algo en él había cambiado, se sentía más distante de ese dolor, sentía más fuerza en sus manos. No podía creerlo, pero lo cierto es que se sentía… _bien_. Escarbó entre el polvo y vio un pequeño caramelo, no sabía que los monstruos también comieran comida. Se lo echó a la boca saboreándolo y se sintió aún mejor, incluso casi podía decir que ya no notaba las heridas que había sufrido, como por arte de magia.

Miró por un rato más la charca, quería sentir algo, algo que hacía poco que había estado sintiendo, pero, algo lo había sustituido, algo había cambiado. No tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar desierto, volviendo sobre sus pasos, volvió hasta el castillo, lleno de polvo y sin ningún rasguño.

…

Cerré el libro, enfrascándome en mis pensamientos, Gaster había dicho que esto era un libro de historia muy antiguo, un ejemplar único. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que un humano como ese niño volviese a la vida tras haber supuestamente muerto? ¿o acaso había retrocedido en el tiempo…?

Pensar en ello solo me hacía pensar en esa ocasión… Cuando… ¿acaso sabía más de mí de lo que parecía? Me asustaba la idea de que alguien pudiera escudriñar en mi ser sin que yo lo supiera, más aún sabiendo de mi propia personalidad hermética ante los demás.

Algo se escapaba de mi control, de mis expectativas, a pesar de vivir en un lugar tan excéntrico como lo era vivir bajo tierra con una familia real de cabras, procuraba mantener la situación a mi alrededor, tener todas mis ideas claras sobre cada ser o cosa de mi alrededor…

Pero aparentemente algo había escapado a mi vigilia… levanté mi mirada y pillé a Asriel observándome fijamente, aunque rápidamente dejó de hacerlo como si nunca hubiese hecho tal cosa, a veces me preguntaba porque me observaba con tanto disimulo.

"¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta?" Le dije mirándolo con fijeza, "¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres, Chara" Decía con un matiz de nerviosismo sonriendo, sinceramente no esperaba que tuviese tanto afán. en mirarme, tampoco había nada interesante del otro mundo, aparte de que fuese un humano, claro está.

"¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a una persona?" Sugerí tumbándome mientras observaba su reacción, parecía aún más nervioso que antes, "Ajajaja… Pero yo no estaba mirando a nadie" Sonreí con algo de maldad, "Bueno, supongo que deberé pues cambiarme el nombre a nadie" "¿Q-qué?" Estaba rojo y miraba a otro lado avergonzado.

"Vaya no sabía que te interesara tanto nadie, tienes unos gustos muy raros Asriel" Dije encogiéndome de hombros, "Después de todo nadie es precisamente nadie" Solté más para mí que para él algo melancólica, "…No creo que nadie sea nadie, nadie es alguien muy importante para mí"

Intenté evadir su mirada sobre mí con algo de sonrojo, a pesar de que dijera esas cosas, no podía aceptarlo, "Iré a dar un paseo" Declaré cambiando de tema y levantándome mientras me ponía mis botas, podía notar su tristeza en el aire al haberle ignorado, pero yo no era capaz… Simplemente no podía.

Avisé a Toriel de que saldría por un rato, parecía estar de acuerdo. Era agradable poder salir de casa sin tener que dar grandes explicaciones de adonde iría, aunque sinceramente… No es como si en el Subsuelo hubiese demasiados sitios a los que ir después de todo.

Me entristecía pensar en el destino de todos ellos, encerrados aquí por siempre sin ningún tipo de esperanza aparte de su propia fe por la libertad soñada, ¿por qué la humanidad era siempre tan injusta? Los odiaba tanto, nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar mientras estuve junto a ellos, pero ahora que estaba aquí, me sentía en mi verdadero hogar.

No soportaba la idea de ver la expresión de anhelo de toda esta gente, pensando en su libertad, poniendo sus sueños y esperanzas en algo que no existía, ¿tendría yo alguna posibilidad de cambiar eso…? Haría cualquier cosa por cambiar esos semblantes tan tristes, ese dolor oculto…

Cuanto más caminaba, más pensaba en ello, debía de haber alguna manera de romper la barrera, ¿verdad…? Pero por alguna razón nadie la nombraba. Como de costumbre, tendría que buscar por mí misma la información. Me senté en un jardín lleno de flores, parecía ser casi lo único capaz de crecer aquí abajo en las profundidades, pero agradecía ese dulzón olor a néctar que desprendían, de alguna manera me tranquilizaba.

Aunque fuese un lugar tan vacío de luz solar, era agradable a su manera, sentía que este siempre debió ser mi verdadero hogar, con está fría brisa de desconocido paradero, este aire puro exento de esa horrible contaminación que cada día me hacía irritar la garganta cuando salía a la calle, el silencio tranquilizador…

Sí, definitivamente yo nunca pertenecí a mi anterior… _familia_ , tan solo eran un paso a mi verdadero hogar. Me tumbé sobre las flores dejando que su aroma se pegara a mi piel y ropa, ¿de verdad era útil hacer un _reset_? Si yo hubiese hecho un _reset_ , todos estos años atrás…

Nunca hubiese conocido mi verdadera familia, mi verdadero hogar, al que me estaba acostumbrando en tan poco tiempo. Creo… que nunca sería capaz de hacer un _reset_ , no sabiendo que ellos me olvidarían y tendría que empezar todo de nuevo, incluso ahora… sentía esa sensación que me atraía al vacío de la oscuridad, apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante como para volver hacia atrás…

Una vez que todo terminara, no importara como, no volvería atrás… No podía repetir dos veces la misma historia solo por egoísmo… Miré el techo que ascendía hasta quien sabe dónde, el relajante y lejano sonido de las gotas al caer me adormecían.

… _nadie es alguien muy importante para mí_ , él no tenía ni idea de quién era "nadie", aunque oficialmente fuésemos hermanos… Y fuese mi mejor amigo en este lugar, aun así, él no podía saber qué clase de persona era. Ojalá fuese tan fácil para mí poder expresar lo mismo, decir que había sido hasta ahora el único amigo que me había dicho algo así.

Sentía una extraña calidez y sonrojo en mis mejillas, que me hacía taparme la cara, no quería esto, no iba a soportar algo que sabía que estaba destinado a acabar mal, _como siempre_ pensé con tristeza. Este mundo parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un sitio de ensueño y alegrías, aunque estaba mucho más lejos de ser eso por desgracia, para lo que para mí era mi salvación, para ellos era su tumba en vida.

Si tan solo fuese al revés, no me importaría, así al menos… habría contribuido a la felicidad de alguien. Pero eso era imposible, yo nunca podría hacer algo tan bueno por nadie, solo traía problemas y siempre sería así.

A lo lejos escuchaba unos pasos sigilosos y amortiguados escuchándose. Imaginaba quien podía ser quien se atrevía a interrumpir mis reflexiones, solo alguien que tenía el valor de enfrentarse a mi verdadero yo sin importarle cual fuera.

"Hasta un Whimsun sordo te escucharía" Murmuré casi en un gruñido sin volverme a mirarlo, un quejido se oyó cerca, "Oh venga Chara, que poco sentido del humor tienes" Oí como lloriqueaba Asriel a unos pasos, me levanté y le sonreí sarcásticamente, "Tienes razón, no tengo ni la más mínima chispa del sentido del humor"

Me acerqué a él y le tiré de las orejas, observé con un grato sadismo su expresión de dolor, "Definitivamente no tienes sentido del humor" Declaró quejándose lastimosamente, "Jo venga para ya no tiene gracia" Sonreí aún más ampliamente y tiré un poco más, "Lamento tener un sentido del humor tan atrofiado" Solté sus orejas y le acaricié la mejilla, tenía los ojos lacrimosos y tenía un pequeño rubor.

"Supongo que no todo el mundo está hecho para el mundo de la comedia" Dije levantando los brazos de espaldas hacia él, "¿Querías algo en especial?" Pregunté volviendo mi cara de soslayo para verle, "Tan solo quería saber que tal estabas, pensé que estabas… molesta conmigo"

Solté un pequeño bufido y empecé a caminar de nuevo, aunque no se rindió tan fácilmente y me alcanzó siguiéndome de cerca unos pasos por detrás de mí, "No estaba enfadada contigo" Espeté de mala gana sin mirarlo, siguiendo mi camino, "Pues no lo parecía… ni lo parece" Odiaba cuando la gente empezaba a dar por hecho mi actitud sin tener en cuenta mi opinión en lo más mínimo.

"Bueno, ya sabes que las apariencias engañan, no deberías guiarte por eso para saber como me siento" Gruñí empezando a molestarme un poco, no quería enfadarme con él por tonterías, pero no soportaba este tipo de conversaciones, "¿Y cómo debería guiarme…?" Me tomó la mano obligándome a detenerme.

No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, pero era incapaz de no ver su cara tristona pidiéndome piedad, no podía enfadarme con él por mucho que quisiera, no con esa carita, "Lo… siento" Susurré con algo de culpabilidad, no quería hacerlo sentir mal por ser tan distante, pero era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado por demasiado tiempo, aunque le quería y tuviese cierta confianza con él, nunca podría terminar de no desconfiar de las intenciones de nadie, incluso si eran las suyas.

"No te preocupes Chara, todo estará bien, entiendo que te sientas mal… a veces yo también me siento mal, pero no se lo digo a nadie porque no quiero preocuparles" Explicó algo triste cogiéndome ambas manos pero con una mirada distante, "Pero… puedes confiar en mí, yo confiaré en ti también, después de todo somos mejores amigos, ¿no?"

"Sí… claro" Mi voz no sonaba convincente y yo lo sabía a la perfección, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando esa voz en mi interior me decía que debía alejarme de todos y todo, que no podía dejar a nadie entrar en mi interior, tenía miedo de que nunca más estuviese a mi lado, que un día se hartara y decidiera ignorarme, buscar un amigo mejor, o incluso empujarme al abismo del que vine.

Me sonrío pacientemente y volvimos a casa en silencio. No quería que se diera cuenta del inmenso miedo que sentía cada vez que intentaba ser más cercano a mí, lo que estaba haciendo era un completo suicidio, tan pronto como viera mi _interior_ ya no podría regresar atrás, me odiará y me apartará de su lado sin importar el medio que necesite.

Mamá me ofreció unas galletas de chocolate recién horneadas, le ofrecí una sonrisa de gratitud y me fui junto a Asriel a nuestro cuarto para comerlas con tranquilidad, aunque lo cierto es que no tenía ni el menor atisbo de ganas ni de estar acompañada por Asriel ni de compartir las galletas con él, tan solo estar en soledad comiendo las deliciosas galletas.

Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro tenía cabida en la realidad, tan solo fingir que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que no lo estaba en absoluto. Al menos la mayor parte de las galletas me las comí yo, bien porque me las cedió a propósito o tan solo por tener poco apetito.

Él siguió dibujando lo que dejó a medias, por mi parte simplemente me tumbé en la cama mirando hacia la pared. No me agradaba tener en absoluto tener su mirada clava en mí de cuando en cuando, pero desde esta posición al menos podía disimular no darme cuenta de ello.

Cerré los ojos poco a poco, hasta sumirme en un sueño profundo. No esperaba en absoluto dormirme con tanta facilidad, sabiendo la dificultad que tenía en las noches, pero quizás precisamente fue esa falta de sueño constante el me que me hizo dormir, o quizás otra cosa.

Todo estaba a oscuras, no había nada ni nadie, tan solo silencio y oscuridad, el suelo que aparentemente había era sólido, pero de igual manera oscuro como todo a mi alrededor. No había gran cosa que hacer ahí, pero algo me impulsó a caminar aunque fuese hacia la nada.

"Chara…" Me di la vuelta y busqué apresuradamente por todos sitios, no veía nada ni nadie, ¿me habría imaginado esa voz? Seguí caminando, algo inquieta con el pensamiento de la voz en mi interior. A pesar del silencio, podía distinguir un lejano viento aullando en algún sitio, lastimero y distante, como si fuese lo único que quedara en este oscuro lugar.

"Chara…" Otra vez sonó la voz en la distancia, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que estaba más cerca de lo que mi oído me dictaba en apariencia, me sentía bastante nerviosa ya, este lugar tan vacío me hacía sentir mal por alguna razón, era agobiante.

"Chara… aquí" Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, venía por detrás de mí, podía sentir un horrible miedo a girarme y ver lo que había detrás de mí, mi instinto me decía que corriera y no mirara atrás, sin importar qué. Pero no lo hice, mis miembros estaban paralizados y mi voz no era capaz de salir ni si quiera para hacer el más mínimo sonido de alerta.

"Estás haciendo un buen trabajo Chara… pero no es suficiente, admito que fue un golpe de suerte que acabaras aquí abajo… pero como decía, sigue sin ser suficiente" Mi voz se negaba a salir, un dolor agudo me penetraba en la garganta y se repartía por todos mis músculos en tensión. Algo en su voz me parecía demasiado familiar.

 _Mi pequeño niño, eres demasiado inocente aún, eso no es una ventaja en nuestra situación, debes hacerte con el control de la situación o nunca podrás avanzar, ¿entiendes? Si no combates al_ _ **enemigo**_ _nunca saldremos de aquí, debes hacerte más fuerte._

Apreté la mandíbula, y de alguna manera, mi voz volvió en sí y pude hablar, "Te equivocas… No hay ningún enemigo aquí, todos nos quieren y nos tratan bien, este es nuestro verdadero hogar…" Espeté entre atemorizada y decidida.

 _¿Ah sí? ¿Quién dice que vaya a ser así siempre? En apariencia, ellos, también nos querían y fíjate que amor, ja, ja, ja… Qué crédulo eres, solo porque ahora te feliciten, te llenen de regalos, alimenten y piropeen, no significa que vaya a ser para siempre, todos tienen una máscara tras la que se ocultan._

 _Ellos son nuestro enemigo natural desde siempre… Si no los destruyes ahora, tarde o temprano se rebelaran contra ti, eres un intruso en sus vidas, no puedes dejar que lleguen a ti, después será demasiado tarde para librarte de ellos, te traicionaran y te golpearan donde más te duele, lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿verdad?_

Permanecí en silencio casi aguantando la respiración, tenía un terror inexplicable que solo se veía justificado con el horror más profundo a ser capaz de obedecerle, porque por mucho que le diera vueltas, en el fondo sentía, creía, que tenía razón.

Pero… no podía hacer lo que me decía sin embargo, "Yo no soy quien dices, son mi familia y no les haré daño" Dije con un hilo voz que con facilidad se rompía.

 _¿Realmente crees que puedes formar parte de sus vidas? Ambos sabemos que allá donde vas causas dolor y pena, no lo haces a propósito, pero es algo que está en tu naturaleza. Si dejarás de reprimir tus institutos, si aceptaras mis consejos, serías más feliz de lo que eres ahora, sumido en tu propia miseria y desesperación._

Apreté los puños y sentí que se me escapaban las lágrimas, "Déjame en paz maldita sea, no haré lo que me digas aunque tenga que morir para evitarlo" Le grité a la nada en desconsuelo.

 _Pobre criatura, nadie nunca te ha tratado con verdadero amor, todos ellos te abandonaron cuando más les necesitabas, ¿por qué les proteges tanto? Tanto ellos como sus recuerdos no valen para nada, al final de todo, solo yo quedaré para ti y solo yo cuidaré de que sigas adelante._

"Mientes, hay algo superior a ti que me ayuda a seguir adelante, él… él lo dijo, mi alma es determinación, mi determinación me moverá adonde haya falta sin importar qué"

 _Ja, ja, ja, pero que ingenuo me has salido, me haces sacar unas buenas carcajadas, ¿y quién dice… que yo no soy tu propia DETERMINACIÓN? Deberías dejar de fisgonear donde no debes y concentrarte en tu misión, podrías llevarte una horrible decepción._

Noté como algo entre húmedo e intangible me abrazaba por detrás acariciándome con suavidad, limpiaba mis lágrimas y acariciaba mi alma flotante, "…Dime qué soy…" Dije con desconsuelo sintiendo como me fallaban las piernas a punto de desplomarme, pero algo o alguien evitaba que cayera.

 _Tú eres mi pequeña flor dorada, hecha de esperanzas y sueños, con una determinación inquebrantable y un poder inimaginable, hecho del mayor AMOR posible, un ángel, el más bello de todos, tú nos darás la libertad y te harás más fuerte de lo que nadie pudo esperar._

"Tú no existes… eres tan solo mi imaginación, solo estás en mis sueños…"

 _Claro que existo… Tan solo no puedes verme… Yo soy aquel que impide que mueras por más que te esfuerces… Tan solo, procura no sobrepasarte en tu afán… puede que un día nos veamos y no te agradará verte en el espejo._

* * *

Bueno, espero no recibir linchamientos ni apedreamientos si es que sigue alguien aún ahí esperando para seguir leyendo este fic. Me he tomado un largo tiempo para escribir este capítulo, primero porque no quería dejar por aquí algo cutre hecho con desgana y sin sentido, cosa que no le agrada a nadie, y segundo porque necesitaba ordenar ciertas ideas para seguir los acontencimientos tal como espero que pasen, así que en fin, espero que lo disfruten aquellos que aun queden por ahí o se hayan incorporado hace poco a la lectura. Supongo que es un poco tarde decirlo, pero oye, feliz año nuevo (?) Aunque no sea precisamente uno de mis mejores años para mí al menos, espero que os vayan bien a los demás.

Con respecto a los sucesos ocurridos en este último capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, probablemente muchas cosas de las ocurridas dejen algo o bastante desconcierto, sobre todo el final supongo. Pero no tengo el valor de intentar añadir algo más por mi cuenta sin spoilear, así que bueno, si tenéis dudas mejor preguntarlas, siempre estoy al tanto para responderos, aunque sea un siglo después en el próximo capítulo.

Que hablando de respuestas, aquí va la contestación de reviews, aunque sea solo de uno y bastante extenso:

Realmente tu review me alegró el día en su momento spark297 definitivamente me llenó de DETERMINACIÓN para seguir. Sé que quizás va demasiado lento para algunos, pero en un mundo lleno de prisas y agobios como es este, creo que lo mejor es tomarse con calma cuando estás leyendo algo, además de que tal como tú has dicho, para mí es necesario hacerlo así para que queden claras ciertas cosas para más adelante.

Por otra parte con respecto a los niños (o no tan niños (?)…) de las almas humanas, creo que para ti y para otros que quizás tengan esa misma duda les alegrará lo que diga a continuación, haré al final de la primera parte como una pausa entre el primer arco y el otro de la historia, un capítulo especial precisamente sobre los otros humanos que cayeron en el Subsuelo, lamentablemente al ser solo uno, no habrá demasiado detalles, pero sí los necesarios para entender bastantes cosas que se dirán en este primer arco, probablemente os llevéis varias sorpresas.

Sé que en realidad no te he respondido, lo siento, perooo, es una sorpresa, espero que puedas tener la paciencia para esperar hasta entonces, de todas formas quizás haga alguna aclaración dentro de los capítulos, puede que te ayude a averiguarlo tú mismo, lamento ser tan secretista jeje, espero que puedas perdonarme al igual que Gaster xD

Así que en fin como siempre digo, aunque tarde mucho tiempo en subir las actualizaciones, no penséis ni por asomo que abandonaré este fic, ya que tengo puestas grandes expectativas e ideas sobre él, se podría decir que tengo todo un proyecto por delante con esta historia, más de lo que podríais imaginar, supongo que quizás precisamente por eso me esté tardando demasiado, necesito acomodar bien todas esas geniales y demasiadas ideas que se me ocurren casi a diario, es algo complicado como entenderéis poder organizarme así además de la falta de tiempo como de costumbre, pero no os preocupéis.

Tengo la esperanza de que aquellos que a día de hoy leen este fic se sentirán tan emocionados como yo cuando consiga exponer todas esas ideas, ya sea para bien o para mal, tendré la determinación de ponerlas sin importar qué. Sinceramente no sé decir si mi fic llegará a ser considerado algún día como algo importante, como bien puede ser un AU reconocido por un gran grupo de gente, pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de aunque sea a unos cuantos, haberles transmitido esta historia.

Sin extenderme más, ya que de seguro ya varios se han debido de aburrir o no de esta larga charla, me despido de vosotros, mis lectores, que aunque no tenga la certeza de cuantos sois, me alegra cada vez que alguno tiene el valor de escribir un review o simplemente leer este fic, espero que hayáis podido disfrutar de este capítulo, no prometo cuando será el próximo, pero estos últimos días estoy teniendo bastante inspiración, con un poco de suerte, puede que no tarde demasiado en el siguiente, mantened la DETERMINACIÓN y saludos.


	9. 8

Desperté de un salto y con un sudor frío recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo, aún podía sentir mis músculos tensos, la mandíbula apretada y además un pequeño hilo de sangre de haberme mordido aparentemente el labio. Otra vez ocurría, pero era más extraño de lo normal, normalmente no es como si fuese alguien muy hablador y más de hechos, de torturarme con sus sanguinolentas escenas.

No llegaba a comprender que había querido decir con todo eso, en el fondo sabía que tan solo eran… sueños, pero a la vez sentía que era algo más. Como si la voz fuese algo más que una pesadilla, pero era algo que no era capaz de desvelar por mis propios medios por mucho que quisiera.

Miré al frente y vi a Asriel durmiendo, debía ser de madrugada aún. Me levanté lentamente para no hacer ruido y salí de mi cuarto con pasos sigilosos hasta la cocina, ahí tomé un vaso de agua más tranquila y me senté, bebiendo trago a trago bastante sedienta.

Eché un vistazo de reojo a mi alrededor no muy convencida de la oscuridad que me acechaba, no me gustaba la oscuridad, pero no por miedo en sí a la oscuridad, puede que sonase ridículo decir que no era un miedo irracional, pero tenía una justificación más que razonable.

Y es que, cada vez que esa voz asomaba en mis sueños, o más bien pesadillas, todo estaba oscuro, como si jugara eso a su favor para aparecer en cualquier sitio pillándome por sorpresa. Es por esto que, sonara como sonara, para mí estaba más que claro mi miedo a la oscuridad, no era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de que algo, alguien, o "él", me acechaba donde no podía ver.

Solté un suspiro y dejé el vaso en la encimera, fui hasta el frigorífico y tomé una de mis chocolatinas, me sentía algo mal por estar siempre comiendo tanto chocolate a lo largo del día, pero de alguna manera, siempre que iba a coger más, siempre tenía lo que hiciese falta, como si el chocolate fuese infinito, era algo de agradecer.

Di un buen bocado y miré a la nada enfrascada en lo ocurrido en el sueño, aunque fuese solo eso, él, parecía hablar más coherentemente de lo que hubiese querido que lo hiciera. Menos me gustaba que me tratara tan… "cariñosamente", era de lo más irónico y rozaba lo absurdo, cuando él mismo era quien me insultaba por ser inútil en sus propósitos.

De alguna manera quería intentar transmitirme que solo quería ayudarme, pero que yo no me dejaba aconsejar. Y supongo que en el fondo tenía razón, desde luego no quería seguir consejos tan violentos y psicóticos, nunca entendería porque se empeñaba en querer destruir a todo a mi paso.

Yo… tan solo quería seguir mi vida adelante como uno más, sin llamar la atención, ser alguien… "normal", pero ya fuese por una circunstancia u otra esto definitivamente nunca llegaba a suceder.

Escuché un ruido cerca y en un acto reflejo, mi mano fue hasta mi cintura, pero lo cierto es que ahí no había nada que coger, ni me percaté de ello porque incluso si no había ningún objeto ahí, sí que sentía como algo se formaba en mi mano.

"¿Chara…?" Preguntó asustado y angustiado un Asriel lloroso, parecía que había estado llorando hasta hace poco, sentí como perdía fuerza en mi puño y dejé mi mano abierta, "¿Qué ha pasado?" Dejé el chocolate a un lado y fui corriendo a abrazarlo, estaba temblando desconsoladamente.

"Chara… yo…" No llegaba a decir nada concreto, tan solo lloriqueaba y gimoteaba escondiéndose en mi pecho, no llegaba a entender que le había podido pasar, pero ahora que estaba conmigo no dejaría que le pasara nada, o eso quería pensar.

"Venga venga, ya está, tranquilo, ¿vale? Ya ha pasado, vamos a la habitación" No opuso resistencia a su guía hasta la habitación, cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y lo senté en mi cama acariciando sus hombros tranquilizadoramente, su mirada estaba perdida en algún sitio, aún soltando lágrimas, acaricié su mejilla y noté como me miraba por un momento.

"Dime… ¿fue una pesadilla?" Pregunté amablemente con paciencia, sabía por mi propia experiencia en mí misma, que no sería fácil sonsacárselo, pero al menos debía intentarlo, así de algún modo, podría aflojar su carga, "Había… había algo…"

Murmuraba distraídamente, como si estuviese prestando atención a algo más allá de donde yo estaba, "No tienes de que preocuparte Asriel… No hay nada, si hubiese algo me habría dado cuenta" Y ciertamente en lo más profundo de mi ser tenía la certeza de que así era, "¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Aún es temprano, sería mejor que descansaras"

"Tú… ¿tú me protegerás?" Me sorprendía un poco esa pregunta, ya que normalmente mi rol solía ser a la inversa con la mayoría de gente, pero cuando veía a Asriel, tan desolado y aterrorizado, algo en mí cambiaba, me hacía sentir una fuerte compasión y necesidad de protegerlo sin importar qué.

A pesar de las apariencias, me importaba mucho más de lo que le había demostrado hasta ahora… Pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo cuanto menos lo esperara. Sin embargo, este momento era el perfecto para mí, "Asriel, yo siempre te protegeré, confías en mí, ¿verdad?" Le sonreí con inseguridad acariciando sus suaves mofletes, le di un apretado abrazo, "Te quiero"

Le susurré a su oído con delicadeza dándole caricias tranquilizadoras en su espalda, "Gracias Chara, eres un gran amigo…" Podía sentir como mis ojos se ponían llorosos también pero me contuve abrazándolo más, se sentían demasiado bien esas palabras.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y dejé que se acurrucara en mi pecho, parecía como un cachorrito, me hacía recordar a mi mascota una perrita muy cariñosa que siempre buscaba cobijo en mi cama por las noches, la verdad era bastante cómico ahora que lo pensaba, que me recordase Asriel a ella.

Después de lo que había pasado mientras dormía, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a intentarlo, así que solamente me tumbé mirando al techo y dejé que Asriel se recostara sobre mí.

…

Estando el resto de la noche en duerme vela, me sorprendí un poco cuando mamá nos llamó para ir a desayunar, sentía que no había descansado nada en absoluto. Asriel estaba adormilado todavía, parecía no recordar nada de la noche anterior, estaba bastante tranquilo y sonriente, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"Oh vaya, me pregunto cómo habré acabado aquí, je, je" Dijo con esa risita nerviosa suya, probablemente debió de tener una conmoción muy fuerte, fuese lo que fuese lo que vio, lo dejó bastante marcado, "Eso me pregunto yo" Dije siguiéndole la corriente y me levanté yendo a desayunar.

Conforme fui saliendo dejé la puerta entornada, Asriel no parecía tener la intención de salir, pero me pareció oír que decía algo mientras me alejaba… "Idiota… un verdadero monarca no debe mostrarse débil…" Susurraba en voz muy baja, no alcanzaba a ver su cara ni entendía muy bien lo que había dicho…

Preferí irme a la mesa y beber con bastante necesidad mi café con cacao, era mejor que no preguntara, quizás hubiese recordado algo de lo de anoche. Por mi parte me estaba preguntando qué haría hoy, cuanto menos dormía, más necesidad de gastar energía sentía, un efecto inverso bastante desastroso.

Cogí un pequeño cruasán y lo devoré mientras pensaba en ello, al rato vi como salía a paso lento hasta sentarse a mi lado en la mesa, "¿Has dormido bien?" Le pregunté distraídamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi taza, "Sí, claro" Dijo casi apresurado podría decir, pero no quería darme una idea equivocada antes de tiempo.

No parecía estar muy hablador esta mañana, pero no me iba a inmiscuir en el por qué, supuse que no debía sentirse muy bien, "¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?" Le miré de reojo y me aclaré la garganta, "Supongo que sí, por qué no" Respondí cogiendo otro cruasán, hoy especialmente tenía bastante hambre.

"Mamá… ehm, ¿podrías hacer más de esas galletas de ayer?" Le pregunté algo incómoda, me avergonzaba tener que pedírselo, ya que pensaba que estaba haciendo malgastar su tiempo, "Oh claro, no te preocupes mi niño, no debes avergonzarte por ello" Dijo riéndose de mi expresión.

Solté una pequeña risita y miré a otro lado evadiéndome de mi propia vergüenza, _…solo porque ahora te feliciten, te llenen de regalos, alimenten y piropeen, no significa que vaya a ser para siempre, todos tienen una máscara tras la que se ocultan…_ Sentí como la sonrisa de mis labios iba desapareciendo y me quedé pensativa.

"Bueno si vais a salir, deberíais llevar algo de oro con vosotros, por si queréis comprar algo" Dijo papá con una sonrisa dándonos una pequeña bolsa a ambos. Supuse que debía ser la moneda que se utilizaba en el Subsuelo para comerciar, después de todo en ese sentido nuestras sociedades no eran tan distintas.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a nuestro cuarto para cambiarnos, pasado el tiempo no me importaba especialmente demasiado cambiarme con Asriel delante, puesto que solía ponerse de espaldas a mí. Me puse mi habitual vestimenta y cogí una pequeña mochila, por detrás podía sentir como Asriel me miraba de vez en cuando, como asegurándome de que seguía ahí o quizás vigilándome.

Salimos de casa tranquilamente, sin demasiadas prisas, íbamos hombro con hombro, sin decir una sola palabra, ¿se acordaría en realidad de lo que pasó anoche y se sentía mal por ello? ¿es posible que se sintiera avergonzado? No tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaba por su mente ni ahora ni antes.

Quizás tan solo no tenía ganas de hablar, aunque era extraño en él, ya que siempre tenía un tema del que hablar conmigo aparentemente, "Hey Asriel… ¿te encuentras bien?" Le pregunté mirándolo de soslayo, sabía que algo no iba bien en el fondo.

"Claro, no veo porqué iría a estar mal" Parloteó con su típica sonrisa, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era una mentira muy bien disimulada, "Supongo que serán imaginaciones mías, pero juraría que estás distinto" Sugerí intentando animarlo a contar que era lo que tanto le apesadumbraba.

Pero no hubo manera de hacerle soltar prenda, seguimos caminando en silencio, me extrañó un poco el camino que estábamos tomando, no me sonaba en lo más mínimo, debía de llevar hasta el centro de la capital, donde se encontraba la mayor parte de la población del Subsuelo, me inquietaba un poco el hecho de encontrarme entre gente desconocida, pero no dije nada al respecto.

Conforme más nos adentrábamos a la capital, empezábamos a ver más monstruos caminando de un lado a otro, pendientes de su rutina y trabajos, había algunos niños jugando en un parque con columpios y toboganes, miré disimuladamente algo ansiosa, cuando era pequeña, apenas tenía oportunidad de visitar un parque ya que solía estar siempre encerrada en casa.

Parece que Asriel se dio cuenta de eso porque se río entre dientes, "¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber?" Dije algo malhumorada mirando a otro lado para intentar ocultar mi sonrojo, sentía como el calor me abrumaba, "De nada, ¿te gustaría ir al parque?" Sugirió amablemente, "No veo porqué iría a querer, soy mayor, ¿sabes?"

"Cualquiera lo diría, hubiese jurado que mirabas con mucho anhelo esos columpios tan solitarios y que nadie usa" Se burló con una risa contenida, "¿Acaso importa?" Bufé con molestia por su constante risa, "Si tanto insistes no me queda de otra" Dije sin darle tiempo a responder llevándolo de la mano junto a mí.

No quería tener que estar cerca de esos críos, pero no es como si tuviese otra opción si quería ir hasta los columpios, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que era capaz de reunir, fui con la mirada gacha hasta llegar y sentarme algo desconfiada mientras miraba a mi alrededor, Asriel se puso a mi lado en el otro columpio, lo cierto es que se veía igual o peor de nervioso que yo, lo cual era increíble.

"Uhm bueno, supongo que deberíamos columpiarnos o algo" Sugirió con una risita agarrando con fuerza las cadenas del columpio, "Sí, supongo" Dije casi en un susurro, me inquietaba las miradas que se posaban sobre nosotros. Solté un suspiro y empecé a balancearme lo mejor que pude, hasta que poco a poco empecé a tomar velocidad y altura.

Asriel también parecía ir muy rápido, se notaba que se divertía. En cambio yo… a pesar de que me lo estaba pasando bien, sentía un pequeño temor de salir volando y hacerme algún esguince o algo peor, aún recordaba con bastante dolor cuando uno de mis… "amigos" tuvo la amabilidad de columpiarme tan fuerte que acabé en el suelo con un buen esguince en la muñeca y varios raspones.

 _No es para tanto_ , decía yo con una sonrisa, _Estaré bien, apenas me duele_ , aseguraba con una sonrisa, _Solo ha sido un accidente_ , Tranquilicé con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que escondía un gran dolor y tristeza, porque solo hacía falta ver con que delicadeza balanceaba a mi otra "amiga" para que no tuviese ningún percance.

Supongo que no todos estamos hechos para ser amados, pensé bastante dolida en su día. Poco a poco fui dejando que la velocidad disminuyera hasta quedarme parada en seco en el columpio, de alguna manera sentía como algo en mi interior dolía, haciendo que me costara respirar y que mi vista se tornara borrosa.

 _Mi pobre y bella flor, cuantas veces te dije que te deshicieras de ellos, pero nunca lo hiciste hasta que ellos mismos te abandonaron, porque nunca te quisieron, pero te sentías tan sola…_ Escuché con suavidad en mi mente, bajé mi rostro tapando buena parte de mi cara con el flequillo, _"¡Chara…!"_ Me pareció escuchar lejanamente mientras me mordía con fuerza mi labio para resistir las lágrimas que intentaban escapar.

" _¡Chara…!"_ Resonó de nuevo y levanté la cabeza sobresaltada, "¿Estás bien Chara?" Me preguntó Asriel dándome un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo, "Oh… eres tú" Susurré con una voz sombría, sintiendo un fuerte vacío en mi interior, como si me hubiesen arrebatado de la nada toda la alegría que hubiese podido tener en ese momento, "Estoy bien…" Murmuré con una voz fría.

"Vaya parece que Dreemurr ha hecho un nuevo amigo" Escuché bastante cerca, parecía venir de algún monstruo pues tenía un acento bastante raro, "Y parece que es igual de llorón que él" Varias risotadas sonaron a la vez de distintos sujetos, sentí como me hervía la sangre, aparté a Asriel de un empujón y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

Me levanté del columpio y miré reservadamente a cada uno de los personajes ahí presentes, "¿Ah? Mirad pero si es un humano, debe ser la mascota del pardillo de Asriel, probablemente solo quiera su alma para hacerse más fuerte, ¿no es así? ¡contesta!" Gruñó el que parecía era el cabecilla del grupo asestándole un golpe en el estómago a Asriel, miré de soslayo al monstruo, era bastante más alto que yo como de costumbre para mí, pero esa sería mi ventaja.

Cuanto menos esperaban curvé mis labios en una desagradable y tosca sonrisa, "Aquí abajo no hay nadie que me pueda regañar o detener…" Susurré para mí moviendo de un lado para otro los dedos de mi mano derecha, "¿Has dicho algo miserable _**humano**_?" Dijo el cabecilla tomándome del pecho del jersey y levantándome unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo, "¿Acaso quieres pelea? Aquí abajo no eres nadie por mucho que te haya adoptado la familia real" Espetó con un ceñudo rostro.

Mi sonrisa se amplió aún más y solté una seca risita, "¿Quién dijo que yo hubiese sido alguien en algún momento?" Su cara se volvió en sorpresa y apretó con más fuerza la tela, "Soy nadie, encantada de conocerte" Solté antes de que pudiese decir nada y acto seguido le aporreé un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que me soltara.

Subió sus manos hasta su cara sujetándola doloridamente en un quejido agonizante, "Vaya sí que eres frágil, ¿no?" Me burlé sonriendo ampliamente, "¡A por él!" Dijo el jefe de la pandilla, acto seguido noté como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo y se ponía frente a mí, vi a mi lado esa extraña estrella dorada del otro día y la apreté cerrando los ojos.

El mundo se volvió oscuro y lo único visible eran los tres monstruos resplandeciendo blancos y mi alma de un intenso rojo chispeante. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar empezaron a lanzar sus ataques mágicos, no parecían especialmente poderosos en comparación con las pruebas de Gaster.

Pero mayúscula fue mi sorpresa al notar algo que pesaba en mi mano, era… como un cuchillo, de tamaño generoso y un flamante color carmesí que brillaba en mis manos, ¿podría ser esto magia? Me pregunté, _Ah, qué recuerdos, su empuñadura se adaptaba tan bien a la mano, el arma más precisa posible_ , escuché resonar en mi mente como si fuese mi propio pensamiento, sacudí la cabeza y esquivé un golpe que casi me roza el brazo.

"¡Sin piedad!" Exclamaba el del centro, "¡Sí jefe!" Respondieron los otros dos… _Venga Chara, enséñales quien está en el control…_ Oía en mi mente animándome a apretar más el cuchillo, sentía un ligero temblor en mis piernas, si les atacaba… ¿ellos morirían? Rememoré el libro, como ese pequeño Froggit fue tan fácilmente derrotado… Desde luego ellos no eran Froggits, pero…

La inseguridad se apoderó de mí, esquivé una explosión tirándome al suelo sintiendo el corazón acelerado, ¿dónde estaba Asriel? Recordé de repente con un fuerte desasosiego, esos malditos diablos le habían golpeado… Sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mí y me llenaba de determinación para vengarme de ellos, una risa nerviosa salió de mis labios y levanté el cuchillo.

Estuve así durante un buen rato tan solo riendo, sufriendo como poco a poco mi respiración se volvía más entrecortada, una sensación de ahogo se instaló en mi nuez con un dolor que poco me importaba en ese momento, notando como mis músculos se ponían tensos como una cuerda a punto de dispararse en fuertes sacudidas, sentía las mejillas aún húmedas de las lágrimas, subí mi mano hasta mi cara y la apreté con violencia dejando un solo ojo a la vista, observando sus caras.

"Jefe… s-su ojo…" Murmuró uno con un tono asustado, "…es de un rojo intenso y brillante…" Dijo el otro corroborando su testimonio espantado, sonreí exageradamente apretando el arma de mi mano con más fuerza, esta sensación, este poder…

"¿Unas últimas palabras?" Pregunté aun riendo, podía notar el desconcierto en sus caras. Antes de que pudieran empezar otro ataque asesté un golpe con mi cuchillo, viendo como el haz rojo que formaba mi arma atravesaba la carne de uno de los monstruos, un buen montón de polvo con un líquido pringoso se derramaba de su herida mientras la sujetaba aterrado, sentía el corazón tan acelerado que pensaba que se saldría de mi pecho como mi alma, una extraña sensación de satisfacción me llenaba al ver como se desintegraba poco a poco ese monstruo, ¿qué estaba haciendo…?

Devolvieron el ataque los otros dos aterrorizados de lo que había hecho, solo había quedado un montículo de polvo disperso, me era tan familiar. Uno de sus ataques me alcanzó, clavándose en mi carne, apreté la mandíbula resistiendo, me erguí y de nuevo golpeé, haciendo desintegrar el otro matón, solo quedábamos el cabecilla y yo.

"Vaya, parece que solo quedamos tú y yo" Me agarré el estómago intentando contener la risa, debía parecer una completa demente, y aunque me sintiera espantada de lo que estaba haciendo, algo en mi interior lo estaba disfrutando insanamente, "P-por favor, solo era una broma, Asriel es nuestro amigo, ¿sabes? Nunca le haríamos daño" Se excusó dando unos pasos atrás.

Estrujé el cuchillo con un exorbitante enfado, "¿A un amigo se le golpea mientras está en el suelo?" Siseé poniendo la hoja de mi cuchillo en su cuello, "Miserable cobarde, ¿acaso pretendes que te perdone? ¿tú lo hubieras hecho?" Solté sintiendo un inmenso odio por la criatura que tenía frente a mí, sin esperar a que respondiera clavé mi cuchillo en su pecho, intentó apartarse con un grito oprimido, sin dejarle escapatoria lo hundí más, sintiendo algo palpitar desde su interior, rozando algo viscoso que llenaba mis manos.

Saqué mi mano y sin pensarlo dos veces volví a clavarlo en su carne repetidas veces, sentía un horrible pitido en el oído de sus gritos, "¡Cállate ya!" Vociferé dando un corte perfecto en su garganta, solo se oía un ruido ahogado desagradable que me hacía poner el vello de punta, empezó a desmoronarse en polvo, viendo cómo se deshacía con unas últimas lágrimas de impotencia.

Mi alma volvió a mi pecho y vi el espectáculo de polvo a mi alrededor, ¿Qué había hecho…? Solté el cuchillo en mi mano dando un golpe seco en el suelo, Asriel estaba en una esquina con los ojos desorbitados, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse mientras sujetaba con fuerza su estómago y se tapaba la boca; había varios monstruos apelotonándose alrededor, oía los gritos de horror. Mis piernas perdieron fuerza y caí de rodillas.

 _Mira lo que has hecho, esos tipos desde luego se lo merecían, ¿no crees?_ No… _Vaya, ¿has soltado el cuchillo? Bueno pronto desaparecerá sin dejar evidencia_ , miré al suelo y vi un chisporroteo rojo antes de que desapareciera el arma, _No tengas miedo, ¿no te sientes genial?_ Negué a la nada con fuerza sujetando mi cabeza, un inmenso dolor en mi cabeza estaba amenazando con hacerme gritar, _¿no te sientes más fuerte?_

No podía… no debía permitir que vieran esto, debía volver, esto estaba mal… Cerré fuerte los ojos pensando en ese momento antes de empezar la batalla, podía escuchar como el sonido a mi alrededor se desvanecía lentamente, el suelo desaparecía perdiendo consistencia bajo mis pies, _Cobarde…_ Susurró una voz despectivamente.

Una vez más estaba frente a ellos, con su gran energía y despreocupación, preparados para darme una paliza que me metiera el miedo hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Aún estaba de rodillas, no había polvo en mis manos, "No… otra vez no…" El dolor de cabeza aún persistía y me hacía llevarme las manos arriba con angustia.

"Miradle no puede ni tenerse en pie" Se burló el jefe, apreté la mandíbula aguantando el dolor y me levanté con un semblante calmado pero severo, "Lo diré una vez… Os vais y olvidamos el asunto u os vais y os regalo una paliza" Dije levantando el cuchillo en señal de amenaza, mantuvieron el silencio por un momento, solo el jefe se atrevió a hablar, "¿Estás de broma o qué? No te tenemos miedo"

Sonreí impacientemente y di un paso adelante, "¿Y le tenéis miedo a la muerte?" Insinué acariciando la hoja del cuchillo, estaba caliente al tacto y parecía palpitar, casi podía percibir como se le secaba la garganta para poder formular una respuesta a eso, "Ya lo imaginaba" El combate terminó pacíficamente con los monstruos corriendo despavoridos y asustados.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más, me dejé caer al suelo y miré hacia arriba, esperando encontrar las respuestas de mi vida en el lejano techo que constituía el límite del Subsuelo, "¡Cha-Chara! ¿Estás bien?" Dijo alarmado Asriel corriendo a por mí, estaba llorando, "No seas llorica Asriel… Los niños grandes no lloran, ¿ves? Yo no estoy llorando" Dije con el tono más firme que era capaz de formar con la voz ronca.

"Pero Chara… ¡Iban a pegarte! Y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada…" Sonreí algo triste, ¿cómo podía alguien preocuparse tanto por mí? "No te preocupes Asriel, nadie puede hacerme daño, no tengo ni una herida" Aseguré estirando mis brazos en el suelo, "¿Y entonces por qué te has caído…?" Dijo algo desconfiado y con voz quebradiza, "Porque tenía sueño, obviamente" Mentí a medias dando un bostezo para nada fingido, vi como inflaba sus mofletes con los ojos llorosos todavía, "¡No te burles de mí Chara!"

"¿Yo burlarme? En la vida haría tal osadía" Dije sonriendo más ampliamente, "Pero lo que sí tengo es mucha hambre" Me lamenté al oír el rugido de mi estómago, cualquiera diría que hacía poco había desayunado, sin duda mi metabolismo había cambiado bastante en muy poco tiempo.

"Está bien, iremos a una cafetería que hay por aquí cerca" Murmuró molesto Asriel por mi despreocupación, me ayudó a levantarme y me sacudí la ropa del polvo del suelo, sentí un pequeño escalofrío y froté mis manos con consternación y horror, era solo tierra… solo eso.

Clavé mi uña en la piel y empecé a rascar con nerviosismo mientras caminábamos en silencio, "Asriel…" Llamé con cara de pocos amigos, "¿Sí?" Contestó algo asustado por mi tono, "¿Desde cuándo te llevan molestando esos… tipos?" Murmuré con un claro enfado en la voz, "Bueno… Ellos siempre han estado aquí… Así que en fin…" Denotaba un nerviosismo fácil de identificar y su causa, era algo que ya había vivido.

Puede que fuese una completa inútil defendiéndome… Pero no permitía que nadie tocara o hiriera a las personas que quería, Asriel no sería la excepción de vivir a la sombra del _guardián_ como yo solía referirme a mí misma. El _guardián_ no aparecía con frecuencia ni por casualidad, solo con la gente que más quería, y el _guardián_ era despiadado y frívolo, incluso con la propia persona en cuestión.

"Ya veo…" Musité secamente sintiendo como la sangre salía con la mezcla del polvo, hice una mueca de desagrado. Entramos al local y me vi en la necesidad de dar una lamida rápida a mi dedo para no levantar sospechas, nos sentamos en una esquina bastante estratégica rodeada de macetas con plantas ficus.

Una señora bastante bajita nos atendió, "¿Qué tomaréis?" Dijo con una voz algo quejosa, me sentía algo culpable sin hacer nada, "Un batido de chocolate" Contesté lo más amable que pude, ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, "No hace falta intimidarse, ¿y el chavalín?" Asriel se sobresaltó, ¿me estaba mirando?

"Lo mismo" Contestó apresuradamente y avergonzado, la mujer se río amargamente, "Esta juventud de hoy en día, embobados en el amor, aunque al menos es un consuelo en nuestra situación" Concluyó con un suspiro abatido, espera un momento, ¿embobados en el amor?

Noté como mis mejillas enrojecían violentamente y me tapé media cara con las manos, lo justo para poder ver con aversión al cabritillo que se notaba de lejos que estaba sonrojado también, "Sería de agradecer que dejaras de mirarme… de esa manera" Bufé sintiendo como el calor me había subido hasta las orejas.

"Ve-venga Chara no es para tanto, no lo ha dicho malintencionadamente…" Estreché los ojos echándole una mirada asesina, "Lo que no quita que no paras de mirarme… raro" Dije intentando dar un adjetivo a su acoso constante, no eran para nada imaginaciones mías sus repetidas miraditas.

"Je, je, je, no creo que la palabra sea precisamente raro, tan solo te miro" Intentó excusarse con una risita nerviosa, "Pues deja de hacerlo" Me quejé agachando la cabeza entre mis brazos para ocultarme, "Oh vamos no hago nada malo, ¿acaso puede hacer algo malo mirarte?" Preguntó con un puchero.

Levanté ligeramente el mentón y sonreí agriamente, "Sí, me desgastas a mí y a mi belleza" Me desairé indiferente, "Uoh, no tenía ni idea de que tu belleza fuese una entidad aparte" Puse las manos sobre la mesa y le miré con desapego, "Realmente alguien quiere ganarse una paliza" Murmuré de malhumor, "¡Pe-pero Chara no puedes salvarme y luego amenazarme de muerte!"

Protestó a una distancia prudencial de la que ya había acortado yo, "Wuoh, pero que perspicaz Asriel, pero la diferencia es que yo sí puedo si quiero" Contesté malevolente con una sonrisa, "Jo… Eso no es justo Chara" Miré a otro lado e hice un suspiro dramático, "Claro que es justo, solo juego con mis propias reglas pequeño idiota" El frunció el ceño, "Pues… Jo" Se resignó mirando a otro lado.

Tomé una respiración profunda y cerré los ojos haciéndome un ovillo entre mis brazos, aunque me 'molestara' en el fondo sentía que algo aligeraba en la opresión de mi pecho, como si me quitara un peso de encima, hablando tan abiertamente sin miedo al rechazo.

¿O quizás fuese otra cosa? Lo ignoraba.

Los batidos llegaron y la mujer nos echó una miradita y dijo ya a lo lejos "Estos jóvenes, sí que se parecen a Asgore y Toriel" Casi se me escapa una risa, acerqué mi batido y bebí de la pajita lentamente disfrutando del sabor del chocolate, estaba tal como y como me gustaba, ni más ni menos. Me mantuve así un rato, solamente bebiendo con los ojos cerrados.

"Hey Asriel… Dime la verdad, ¿por qué me miras tanto?" Susurré tranquilamente pillándolo de nuevo in fraganti mirándome mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, "Eh bueno, yo… Es un secreto" Dijo con una sonrisa, sentí que algo se revolvía en mi interior, ¿mariposas? "Un secreto…" Repetí con poca convicción mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que poco acostumbraba a hacer en la gente.

Intentó mirar a otro lado inquieto, pero parecía que le costaba dejar de mirarme, ¿quizás sería por mis ojos? "Sabes Chara…Tienes unas pestañas muy bonitas, son tan largas…" Musitó con cara de embobado y un ligero sonrojo, era algo que solían decirme a menudo, pero no me pareció oportuno comentarlo, porque el hecho de que lo dijera con ese aspecto, me ponía… nerviosa, eso es.

Sentía el corazón acelerado y un extraño calor en mi pecho, pero no tenía nada que ver con el cansancio de una carrera ni de un susto repentino, era algo distinto, que aunque no fuese fruto del miedo, me atenazaba y me hacía apartar la mirada.

"Chara…-" "Creo que no deberíamos tardar en volver a casa" Solté interrumpiéndolo, no quería escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirme, porque sentir esa calidez… me molestaba, me angustiaba a un punto inconcebible, era asfixiante e incómodo, "Iré al servicio" Balbuceé con prisa, no fue muy difícil encontrar el pequeño cuartillo, no era la gran cosa, pero al menos era más privado que uno grande, que era justo lo que necesitaba ahora, privacidad, soledad.

"Por el amor de dios Chara… Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿verdad?" Me dije a mí misma frente al espejo, vislumbrando el sonrojo acentuado de mis mejillas con un tenue color rojizo, me eché agua en la cara de mala gana, sintiendo el frío en la piel, pero poco me aliviaba del calor que sentía realmente.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…" Repetí una vez más intentando convencerme de ello, pero por más que lo dijera, no cambiaba lo innegable. Pero no podía simplemente aceptarlo… Sería resignarme y admitir algo que me negaba rotundamente a ver, yo debía de estar sola y eso debía de seguir siendo así.

Pero no podía esconderme eternamente en el baño, y la experiencia me lo decía, además de ser sitios incómodos, la gente acaba reclamando el lugar tarde o temprano, preguntándose que hace ahí alguien durante horas en casi completo silencio, a excepción de un llanto sosegado y bien disimulado.

Miré el medallón en forma de corazón que colgaba de mi cuello hasta mi pecho, con un brillante e intenso rojo, como si fuese mi propia alma diciéndome como me sentía. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo, notando como mis ojos llorosos amenazaban con traicionarme.

"Está bien, todo estará bien…" Me dije a mí misma intentando retener el sollozo, _Y la mariposa hambrienta del dulce néctar, se aproximó a una bella flor dorada, con la esperanza de que fuese esta la elegida, para su desgracia, ese lindo espejismo era un empalagoso veneno que atrapó sus alas y su libertad_ , escuché susurrar en mi cabeza, que tan cierto era esa afirmación era cuestionable, pero desde luego yo no busqué esto.

Debía ser valiente, si no era valiente nunca podría ser un héroe para nadie… Y ese era mi mayor sueño. Me armé de toda la determinación que mi voluntad me permitía y salí del cuartillo, limpiándome con la manga las venideras lágrimas, por suerte para mí, Asriel ya se había tomado el batido, y yo también lo había hecho antes de irme… Así que solo teníamos que irnos.

"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, iré a pagar" Dije evitando su mirada, no podía permitir que viera lo que el espejo había visto, "Eh, señora, ¿cuánto le debemos?" Pregunté con cortesía sacando mi bolsa de oro, "Serán 25 de oro, uhm, ¿señorita?" Dudó al intentar asignarme un sexo, sentí un pinchazo de incomodidad y disconformidad, pero no diría nada al respecto.

Haciendo un pequeño gesto, dejé 30 de oro sobre el mostrador y fui junto a Asriel que estaba ya en la entrada, "Bueno directos a casa, ya hemos tenido un día muy movidito" Afirmé sin saber si con agrado o desagrado. Él asintió en silencio, me preguntaba si estaría molesto conmigo…

Pero lo cierto es que tenía un enorme sueño y pesar en mi caminar, sentía que de un momento para otro caería rendida, y al parecer él lo notó porque me tomó de la mano algo preocupado, "¿Te encuentras bien Chara?" Me preguntó con un tono de voz culpable, como si fuese el causante de ello.

Aunque ahora mismo, no me importaba lo más mínimo nada sobre nadie… Solo quería dormir, "Sí… Tan solo tengo sueño, ya sabes" Bostecé acto seguido tapándome con una mano, "Espero que lleguemos pronto a casa" Comenté con anhelo.

Parecía realmente preocupado con mi cambio de actitud, pero no lo mencionó en absoluto durante todo el camino de vuelta.

…

En otras circunstancias, ahora me hubiese puesto a practicar con mamá, pero sentía una enorme pesadez sobre mis hombros y sobre todo sobre mis párpados. Sin comentar nada a nadie, simplemente hice el camino hasta nuestra habitación y tan solo quitándome las botas dificultosamente, me metí bajo las sábanas y abracé uno de los peluches que me había regalado papá, tenía una suave fragancia a flores.

Tal cual cerré los ojos, noté como me invadía el sueño, alejándome de la realidad, sentía un poco de frío, pero me daba igual.

Miré el inmenso vacío oscuro sin parpadear, era como si me hundiera en unas aguas viscosas sin llegar a caer, como si flotara. Escuché unos pasos que gradualmente se iban escuchando más y más cerca, parecía ir en calma como si no tuviese prisa y estuviera dando un paseo matutino.

"Vaya, pero si estás aquí, que alegría verte Chara" Susurró una voz en la calma del silencio, aunque hubiese asegurado, que no era silencio, sino un suave viento que arrullaba como un ronroneo. Me encontraba suspendida en la nada, tumbada casi se podría decir, tal como estaba en mi cama realmente.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como la silueta de la voz se acercaba a mí, era oscura, como una sombra, no podía distinguir nada en claro, aunque se me era muy familiar la forma de su cuerpo. Quería decir algo, lo que fuese, pero nada salió de mí.

La sombra se río de mí, pero no burlonamente, sino casi compadeciéndose de mí, "Oye Chara, cierra los ojos" Me pidió amablemente la voz, ¿cómo podía negarme siendo tan educado? Aunque incluso si no lo fuese, sentía que de igual modo lo haría, le obedecí y cerré los ojos.

Noté como algo… alguien se ponía sobre mí a horcajadas, acarició mis brazos hasta que encontró mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, eran suaves. Sentía como se me aceleraba el corazón, la respiración, y sin embargo, me sentía en paz, como si supiera que estaba segura con ese alguien.

"Chara…" Le escuché susurrar a mi oído, podía sentir su aliento pegado a mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas, me recorrió un escalofrío que no sabía decir si sentía agradable o incómodo. Noté como pegaba más su cuerpo al mío y sentí una caricia en mi cuello, ¿habían sido sus labios? Podía apreciar mi propio rubor creciendo por momentos del sofoco que sentía en mis mejillas, también sentía esa calidez en mi pecho, pero no era molesto.

Más bien… Me hacía sentir bien, "Pequeña Chara… Así no te ves tan temible, ¿cierto? Es una pena que nadie sea capaz de ver esa perspectiva tan adorable de ti…" A pesar de lo que dijera o dejara de decir, no podía parar de sentir esa tibieza que me inundaba.

Depositó otro beso por debajo de mi mentón haciéndome sentir un pequeño hormigueo, me mordí el labio un poco sintiéndome apurada. Escuché una tenue risa de su parte, como si le divirtiera la situación, como reaccionaba a sus caricias.

"Ah… Chara… Tan delicada y casta, este mundo no te merece…" Me dijo una vez más cerca del oído, dándome una lamida en la oreja, apreté mi mordida intentando retener un pequeño suspiro placentero, "Eso te gusta, ¿verdad?" Afirmó acariciándome la mejilla hasta bajar a mis labios, haciéndome sentir algo inquieta.

"De seguro esto te gustará aún más…" Murmuró apartando su mano de mí y volviéndola a la mía, en el fondo sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería admitirlo, no quería sentir que estaba formando parte de esto sin ni si quiera poder decir una palabra en contra de ello.

No tardó mucho hasta que finalmente lo comprobé, como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos, acariciándolos con mucha delicadeza, como si se trataran del pétalo de una flor, poco a poco deslizándolos, presionándolos, haciendo que los abriera para su gusto, atrapándome en su boca, sin permitirme ocultar ese pequeño jadeo que me ocasionaba.

Se mantuvo así durante un buen rato degustando mis labios como si fuesen el más dulce bombón jamás probado, saboreándolos con su lengua, sin permitirme apartarme o al menos evitar mis suspiros, como si lo hiciera a propósito para escucharme.

Noté que se detenía separándose de mis labios y luego de mi cuerpo, dejándome sola con los ojos cerrados, "Dulces sueños Chara…" Escuché a lo lejos, me hice un ovillo sin pensar mucho en ello, excepto por el hecho de que sentía un fervor en el pecho que no me podía quitar de encima.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal chicos? Bueno como podréis comprobar por una vez en bastante tiempo he cumplido con el plazo previsto para el capítulo, aunque os pido que no me juzguéis si veis algún error, está recién horneado y sacado, además de que es tarde, ayer no dormí y en fin, ya sabéis el resto de la historia. Como no tenía la certeza de si podría subirlo mañana, he preferido hacerlo ahora.

Puede que el final os desconcierte un poco (¿mucho?) pero todo tendrá su explicación a su debido tiempo, sin embargo siempre podéis dejar vuestras dudas o sugerencias en los reviews. Que hablando de ello, muchas gracias como siempre spark por tu apoyo y atención =) así que a pesar de como tomen rumbo ahora mismo mis asuntos, ya sabéis que aunque tarde volveré.

Sin más que decir, saludos y buenas noches mis queridos lectores.

*Editación: Ya están los errores corregidos, así que recomiendo que releáis si habéis leído ya el capítulo, es posible que también revise el resto de capítulos y decida cambiar algunos datos, os avisaré en el próximo capítulo cuando haya terminado de reformar todo, saludos y buen día =)


	10. 9

Oscuridad, polvo y fluidos, un paso, otro paso, una cabeza, un paso otro paso, más polvo, un paso, otro paso, mi cuchillo brillando, "Tú no eres nadie aquí" Se burlaba un bulto, jirones de carne sueltos en su pecho y un fluido blanco salía de su garganta cortada, "Vamos a demostrarle quien manda aquí jefe" Dijeron al unísono la cabeza y un cuerpo medio derretido sobre un montón de polvo.

"¿No te sientes más fuerte?" Una mano difusa hecha de sombra apretaba el cuchillo por encima de mi mano, me dolía la cabeza, escuché un llanto por detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y vi a Asriel, me miraba aterrado y había un charco de vómito a sus pies, más polvo, "Como pudiste Chara… Pensaba que éramos amigos, pero realmente el único _**monstruo**_ del Subsuelo eres tú" El cuchillo quemaba, pero no podía soltarlo.

"¡Un, dos, tres, chocolate inglés!" Resonaba a lo lejos, niños y niñas jugando, un bloc de notas en mi mano, mis planes de muerte, "Nunca más os burlaréis de mí, imbéciles…" Apreté el cuchillo, un pequeño muñeco al estilo hombre palo dibujado en el papel, con un gran cuchillo en su mano, "Os demostraré quien manda"

"¿No te gustaría un caramelo? De seguro te encantará" Decía con una gran sonrisa entregando el dulce envenenado, "Deberías aprender quien manda aquí, ahora dame eso" Ordené cogiéndole de la camiseta, "Vas a callarte y permanecer quieto aquí, o te _**mataré**_ maldito niñato" Dije apretando su cuello con fuerza, "Oh vaya, es una pena que no haya muerto" Solté secamente a mi compañero.

"¿Y ahora qué eh? Ahora que no hay ningún maestro no eres tan chulita" Me empujaron rodeándome, " _ **Que te den**_ " Mascullé dándole un guantazo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, "Ojalá pudiera matarlos a todos ellos" Farfullé en una esquina solitaria con rabia y odio.

"Los humanos _**tienen**_ que _**morir**_ Chara" Susurró la voz a mis espaldas, subí una mano a mi cabeza doloridamente, "Y en un momento dado, _**también**_ los _**monstruos**_ " Sangre con polvo, llamas por todos sitios, _¡El hereje tiene que morir! ¡ÉL es el diablo!_ Resonaban las voces de la gente a través del fuego, "Ellos nunca cambiarán, te discriminarán y te golpearán donde más duele, porque tú eres superior a ellos"

"Cállate ya…" Musité apretando el cuchillo, se tornaba de un rojo oscuro como la sangre, se oía una risa que resonaba con eco por todos sitios, "No temas, tu alma es la más fuerte que jamás se haya visto… Tú lograrás nuestro objetivo, nunca morirás, incluso si tu cuerpo se pudre bajo tierra" Se río de mí poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, noté como se acercaba hasta mi oído.

"Demuéstrales quien es el _**verdadero**_ demonio"

" _¡Chara…!"_

Silencio.

" _¡Chara…!"_

Silencio.

Abrí los ojos, sentía los párpados hinchados, "¡Chara! ¡Has despertado!" Sollozó Asriel sobre mí apretando mi mano, "¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó con una clara preocupación en todo su ser, "No lo sé…" Murmuré con la voz ronca, sentía un malestar en todo mi cuerpo, me dolían los músculos, sentía la cabeza pesada y mucho, mucho frío, como si se tratara de una gripe.

"¡Mi niño!" Llegué a escuchar, debía ser mamá, "Oh mi niño menos mal que has despertado, nos temíamos lo peor…" Se frotó la cara con cansancio, tenía ojeras, "Por favor, debes hacer un esfuerzo y mantenerte consciente, ¿de acuerdo? Gaster no tardará en venir" Aclaró mientras me cambiaba un paño que tenía sobre la frente.

"Está bien…" Dije con la voz ronca. Miré un poco desorientada hacia el frente pero no tardé en desplomarme de nuevo sobre el colchón mareada. Esperaba que de verdad no tardara mucho.

…

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que me desperté y me volví a caer dormida, por suerte para cuando tuve que despertar de nuevo, Gaster ya estaba aquí, él y yo a solas, "Chara, Chara... Me pregunto que habrás hecho para acabar en ese estado, eres realmente un humano muy enfermizo, ¿no es así?" Se burló mientras me tomaba la temperatura.

"Irradias un aura llena de magia, un hecho bastante peculiar, ya que nunca has mostrado indicios de poder utilizarla a pesar de tenerla, a no ser claro está que me estés ocultando algo" Me miró acusadoramente diciendo esas palabras como puñales que me hacían revolver el estómago de solo recordar la escena, no podía contarle de mi extraña capacidad de volver en el tiempo y menos aún sobre lo que hice... Pero, ¿realmente volví atrás? No tenía muchas opciones a elegir.

"No veo que te podría ocultar, no es como si pudiese tener muchos secretos teniendo a alguien siempre encima" Dije recriminatoriamente, como si fuese parte de su plan científico no dejarme intimidad y estuviesen compinchados de alguna manera, "¿De verdad? Qué pena para ti vivir así" Contestó sarcástico.

"Iré al grano, tu estado actual es muy común en los monstruos jóvenes que recientemente utilizan por primera vez su magia, no es como si tuviese ganas ni curiosidad de saber en que has estado experimentando… Pero entre tú y yo, tarde o temprano les vas a tener que decir sobre tus capacidades si no queremos un desgraciado accidente, los monarcas se han tomado muchas molestias para que el reino te aceptara tal y como eres, les debes un poquito de sinceridad, ¿no crees…?"

Me retorcí en mi sitio y miré a otro lado evitando su vacía mirada, de alguna manera sus palabras habían conseguido llegarme en lo más profundo y sentía arrepentimiento, él tenía razón… Si no era sincera ahora, nunca podría ser aceptada completamente, incluso si me aterraba la idea de tener que confesar que no era un _humano_ normal, si no lo hacía en algún momento lo descubrirían y sería peor…

"Chara… No tienes por qué hacerlo todo en soledad, tengo la sensación de que te has estado exigiendo demasiado durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora estás con nosotros y te vamos a cuidar, pero debes dejarte ayudar antes de que sea demasiado tarde" Levanté un poco la mirada para observarle mientras decía eso y pude notar la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Pensaba que no podía encontrarme peor de lo que ya estaba hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin previo aviso, estaba tan débil y tan cansada de todo… "Yo… Tan solo quiero ser feliz Gaster…"

Lloriqueé con la voz quebrada, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de energía que fluía de cuando en cuando en mí desde que tenía esta condenada magia conmigo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, siempre estuvo en mí aunque no la conociera…

 _Siempre hubo muchas cosas en ti que desconocías y desconoces, Chara…_ Sentí un pinchazo en la sien y noté por un momento la mirada de Gaster clavada en mí sospechosamente pero pronto cambió a la de antes.

"Todos queremos ser felices… Pero no siempre podemos serlo, y tú empezarás por solucionar tus problemas" Dijo serio pero calmado, yo aparté ligeramente la mirada un poco jadeante por la fiebre, me molestaba que lo nombrara pero él tenía razón.

"Está bien…" Murmuré a media voz, no me agradaba la idea de lo que podría estar sugiriendo con esto, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción tampoco, estaba en una encrucijada que no me agradaba en absoluto, sabía bastante bien que aunque Gaster hubiese venido con buenas intenciones, también tenía una doble moral y siniestra forma de pensar.

"Muy bien, así me gusta humano… Yo te ayudaré si cooperas, joven Prinx" Y tal como esperaba no tardó en poner una condición a su gran ayuda, le miré con desprecio intentando alejarme, pero en mi estado bastante esfuerzo era mantenerme consciente.

Casi podía sentir la ira de la impotencia, una ira que no solo era mía y resonaba en mi cabeza, _…Y en un momento dado_ _ **también**_ _los_ _ **monstruos**_ _…_ Estuve a punto de consumir todas mis fuerzas solo para sacar un cuchillo, pero esa mirada vacía de Gaster, esa sonrisa permanente que adornaba su huesuda cara.

"Interesante…" Soltó divertido por la situación, y no hizo nada más que frustrarme más, ¿qué tenía en contra de mí? "Ya he terminado mi revisión, humano, no tienes nada que no se solucione con comida mágica… Será mejor que cuentes tu secretito pronto, no queremos accidentes, ¿verdad su alteza?" Y cuando me miró, parecía como si hablara con alguien más, pero tuvo un efecto horrible que me hizo hervir la sangre.

Salió de la habitación y por un momento noté que algo tiraba de mí y me hizo perder el conocimiento.

…

Me froté la cabeza con aturdimiento y miré a mi alrededor… Este lugar se me era familiar, como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes, di un brinco de sobresalto y terminé por abrir los de par en par. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba…

Esto era el laboratorio de Gaster sin lugar a dudas. No parecía haber nadie, pero cuando intenté moverme vi que me retenían unas cadenas de color negro, podía levantarme de la cama, pero no podía alejarme más de dos pasos de ella.

Miré hacia el suelo, completamente blanco, al igual que el resto de paredes y el techo, ¿Qué pretendía encerrándome aquí? Sentía mis fuerzas muy menguadas, pero no sentía el usual dolor de cabeza producido por la magia, ni si quiera sentía ese típico cosquilleo, ¿me habría hecho algo…?

"Parece que has despertado" Escuché su voz a través de un altavoz. Esto… Estaba dentro de su laboratorio, pero no donde había estado antes. Había un cristal enorme en paralelo a la cama pegada a la pared, "¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" Mascullé entre dientes, no se escuchaba respuesta, ni tampoco se le veía a él.

Todo este lugar tenía el aspecto de una sala de interrogaciones, _O de un psiquiátrico, parece que esto es lo que has conseguido por dejarte llevar, ja_. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, esa voz… Se escuchaba más débil de lo normal, _No permites que te arrebate lo más preciado que tienes Chara… Haga lo que haga, no me eliminará, no puedes permitirlo, ¿acaso quieres quedarte sola dentro de este agujero lleno de monstruos…?_

Me había quedado un buen rato observando a la nada en un punto fijo. Era la primera vez que aquella voz se dirigía directamente a mí. Miré mi reflejo en el cristal, el iris de mis ojos había perdido buena parte de su color rojo, "¿Dónde está mi familia?" Dije con la voz firme, _No les necesitas Chara, ellos te han traicionado, ¿es que no te das cuenta?_

"En su hogar claramente, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en llevarte aquí para que te recuperaras de tu enfermedad" Se escuchó la voz con una tranquilidad que me molestaba. A pesar de que quisiera sentirme alerta, sentía un enorme sueño y apenas podía concentrarme en lo que pudiese pensar o hacer en ese momento.

"Tranquilo Chara, no vas a sufrir más tu horrible mal, estás siendo desintoxicado de tu exceso de magia, no te preocupes no morirás de hambre por ello, aunque te recomiendo que te bebas el agua si no quieres deshidratarte" Observé a un lado de la cama una pequeña mesilla con algunos cajones, y efectivamente, con un vaso de agua.

 _Te está sedando, no le hagas caso Chara…_ Escuché débilmente, ¿cómo podía saber lo que me pasaba o me podía dejar de pasar? La verdad es que sentía demasiado cansancio como para preocuparme por eso… _¿¡En serio te rendirás así de sencillo!? ¡Está arrebatándote lo único verdadero especial de ti!_

"Tan solo quiero descansar… Déjame en paz…" Susurré a la nada y acabé por tumbándome de nuevo en la cama quedándome dormida.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, pero podía escuchar pasos y me levanté, ya no tenía cadenas, llevaba una ropa completamente negra y algo más grande de mi talla, eran unos pantalones largos y una camiseta corta. Encima de una mesa había una chaqueta del mismo color que del resto de mi ropa.

¿Había cambiado la habitación o siempre fue así? No lo sabía, pero sentía un extraño pero tranquilo silencio en mi cabeza, era agradable. Escuchaba dos voces que reconocía y una tercera que no sabía de quién podía ser.

Puse la mano en la manecilla de la puerta y se abrió, me pareció extraño pero seguí adelante y salí. Había dos… ¿mujeres? Tenían una peculiar forma de pájaro que me había parecido ver antes en Snowdin. Les salía una voz algo aguda pero agradable al oído.

Al contrario que yo, llevaban ropa blanca. Todo parecía tan normal y a la vez tan bizarro, me sentía como en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

"Vaya parece que ya se ha despertado" Susurró una de ellas y la otra asintió, se acercaron a mí con tranquilidad, "Dentro de tu cuarto hay una pequeña ducha, te hemos dejado unas toallas y otras cosas para que puedas asearte, después podrás desayunar"

No me agradaba la idea de tener que ducharme, pero tal vez así me despejaría. Tal como dijeron ahí estaban las toallas, champú, unas especies de toallitas de algodón y también ropa limpia. Cuando entré en el baño, no pude evitar sentirme un poco agobiada por lo pequeño que era. Únicamente había un váter, un lavabo… y un grifo en el techo que funcionaba a forma de ducha, en esa parte el suelo se inclinaba en un pequeño terraplén, supongo que para que el baño no se inundara de agua, al final pegando a la pared había un desagüe. No había ni un solo espejo, eso por alguna razón me hizo sentir una pequeña desesperación.

Si no quería meterme en problemas sería mejor que les hiciese caso… O eso pensé. Me quité la ropa a duras penas y la dejé en el suelo para darme cuenta de un hecho desagradable, estaba sangrando, no realmente por una razón mala, sino porque simplemente me había llegado el momento. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba lo desagradable que siempre se me hizo, tal vez fuesen por los ¿sedantes? No recordaba de donde sabía eso, pero no sentía demasiado a excepción de pequeños pinchazos de dolor.

Me fui a la pared y abrí el grifo, para mi mala sorpresa el agua salió completamente fría, apreté los dientes e intenté buscar el modo de regularla, pero no podía estar demasiado tiempo, así que al final acabé por duchándome con el agua fría, de por sí ya me sentía incómoda con el agua cayéndome directamente en la cara, nunca me gustaron este tipo de duchas, y esas especies de toallitas de algodón se supone que hacían las veces del jabón corporal, eran algo extrañas, pero solo utilicé una, salía bastante espuma de ella al caerle el agua.

Estaba secándome para vestirme cuando de repente me abrieron la puerta e instintivamente me tapé con la pequeña toalla que realmente poco me tapaba, la toalla que naturalmente estaba llena de mi sangre, ya que tenía un sangrado abundante. Era una de esas mujeres pájaro y me observó de arriba abajo fijándose en la sangre.

"¿Por qué tienes sangre?" Preguntó simplemente con un tono no muy convincente, me hizo sentir inseguridad, "Es solo…" Realmente no tenía ni idea de si los monstruos tenían idea de lo que era este ciclo, "…Algo humano, me pasa todos los meses" Ella asintió e hizo una especie de sonrisa, "No hace falta avergonzarse tanto, sé a lo que te refieres"

Parecía algo bastante lógico, pero si lo sabía no entendía porqué me preguntó para empezar de que era esa sangre, ¿acaso pensaba que era otra cosa…? "No tardes en salir, el desayuno ya ha venido" La mujer se fue y yo cerré la puerta con desagrado, no soportaba estar tan expuesta y me sequé lo más rápido que pude frotando con fuerza las toallas en la piel y con otra el pelo.

Por un momento miré a una de las paredes, parecía haber una especie de cubierta metálica que cubriría tuberías o algo por el estilo, pero lo agradable de esto es que su superficie reflejaba ligeramente. Me observé quizás con algo de desesperación, parecía tener la cara… ¿más saludable? Incluso el pelo.

Me puse la ropa limpia, que era exactamente igual a la anterior, pero me sentía realmente mal por lo que tenía y si lo pensaba bien ahora volvería a manchar la ropa si no me ponía algo, pero antes de que pudiese pensarlo mucho más, me tocaron a la puerta brevemente, pero no dijeron nada.

Abrí la puerta y vi que se trataba de un paquete, lo abrí para ver que contenía algunas especies de compresas absorbentes para la sangre supuse. Saqué una y me la puse un poco angustiada por el dolor. Poco a poco me sentía un poco más consciente de lo que me rodeaba y como me sentía.

Acabé por salir del baño y nada más salir me fijé en un detalle que me desagradó profundamente, había una cámara en una de las esquinas de la habitación, no parecía moverse, pero estaba ahí, me quedé mirándola por un momento y salí de la habitación. No sabía adonde dirigirme, así que me quedé quieta a unos pasos de la puerta de mi habitación, ¿qué debía hacer? Una de las mujeres pájaro apareció de nuevo, ahora que me fijaba mejor tenían un distinto color de plumaje, esta lo tenía de color azul.

"¿Ya has terminado? Bueno, sígueme, te llevaré al comedor" No opuse resistencia y asentí en silencio. El comedor tan solo estaba a unos pasos en realidad. Había una televisión en lo alto de una pared y una gran mesa con algunas sillas, en una de las paredes en frente de la televisión, había unos sillones replegables que parecían bastante cómodos.

Fui hasta una de las sillas vacían que tenía una bandeja delante con mi nombre. No me había percatado hasta entonces que delante de mí había sentado alguien, parecía ser una chica, tenía la piel completamente blanca y parecía resbalosa, dos grandes orejas puntiagudas, como las de un murciélago le sobresalían a cada lado de la cabeza completamente brillante sin ninguna clase de cabellera o vello corporal. Tenía unas manos de cuatro dedos terminadas en finas garras, llevaba vendas en los ojos pero parecía verme perfectamente porque parecía estar "mirando" hacia mi dirección.

Llevaba la misma ropa que yo, a excepción de que llevaba la chaqueta puesta y algo remangada, ¿había más gente aquí…? De repente me sentía bastante mareada. Levanté mi bandeja, se trataban de unas galletas y un poco de pan, había un pequeño dado de mantequilla y dos sobres, uno de azúcar y otro de sal.

Al poco, vinieron con un gran bidón, tomaron unos vasos y sirvieron de él lo que parecía leche caliente. No me agradaba la idea de que estuviese a esa temperatura pero no tenía fuerzas para quejarme. Me dieron uno de los vasos, estaba ardiendo, lo aparté ligeramente dejándolo en una esquina de la bandeja y cogí el pan empezando a untarlo con la mantequilla para luego depositar un pellizco de sal del sobre.

Me comí el pan e ignoré las galletas. Pasado un tiempo parecía que la leche estaba un poco menos caliente y le eché el azúcar para luego tomarlo lentamente. La chica de en frente hacía rato que había terminado y terminó por irse a uno de los sillones para… ¿escuchar la tele? Ni idea.

No me interesaba lo más mínimo lo que pudiese haber en la televisión y en cuanto termine de tomarme mi desayuno con bastante dificultad, me di cuenta de que me habían dejado unas pastillas y un vaso de agua, me miró una de las enfermeras, estaba esperando a que me las tomara.

 _No… lo hagas…_ Afiné por un momento el oído, pero no pareció haber sido nada, cogí las pastillas y me las eché todas a las boca con un trago de agua las tomé con facilidad. Luego de eso me fui a mi cuarto. Parecía bastante espacioso.

Tenía una silla y un sillón reclinable de incluso mejor aspecto que los de fuera. Lo cogí a rastras y lo puse frente al escritorio que tenía debajo de una ventana que no se podía abrir. Observé el escritorio, no había nada, completamente vacío.

Me senté en el sillón y acabé por acurrucarme haciéndome una bolita en él. Desde esta perspectiva, la cámara no podía verme, suspiré y observé el vacío, me sentía tan… _Vacía_ , como si me faltara algo.

Antes de lo que pude darme cuenta me quedé dormida ahí.

…

Unas voces me despertaron, una muy familiar y agradable al oído, me incorporé y observé desde mi sitio, la puerta de mi cuarto tenía una especie de ventanilla, así que intenté observar si se podía ver quien hablaba. Pronto una de las enfermeras abrió mi puerta con una llave, era algo curioso, pero la habitación se podía abrir desde dentro pero no desde fuera si se cerraba.

Detrás de la enfermera se encontraba Toriel, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, estuve a punto de salir corriendo a abrazarla, pero me mantuve en el sitio con algo de apatía, ¿por qué me sentía así?

"Mamá…" Susurré cuando la enfermera se fue y cerró la puerta. Ella vino tranquilamente con una sonrisa y me abrazó en mi sitio, "¿Cómo te encuentras mi niño?" Su pregunta me dejaba confusa, ¿cómo me encontraba? La verdad es que no lo sabía, no sentía nada en absoluto, ni felicidad ni tristeza, de repente no quedaban ninguna de mis emociones…

"Bien…" Dije simplemente, ella intentó sonreír para hacerme sentir mejor, pero no funcionaba, "Parece que no me dejarán traerte las agujas, ¿tal vez haya algo que quieras que te traiga para entretenerte?" Cada vez que lo pensaba más esta situación me resultaba más… plana.

"No lo sé… Tal vez algo con lo que dibujar, mucho papel" Contesté a media voz sin mirarla directamente, "¿Dónde está Asriel?" Se me vino de repente a la mente, se supone que debía sentir algo, pero tan solo tenía la necesidad de saber porque él no estaba aquí conmigo.

"Bueno… Parecía ser que se sentía algo triste y cansado, prefirió quedarse en casa" ¿Por qué estaba triste? Tal vez era porque yo estaba aquí… "Tal vez podrías llamarlo desde mi teléfono, ¿qué te parece la idea? Pero será mejor que no nos vean" Susurró con una pequeña risilla,

Miré a otro lado con desgana, tanto secretismo… "Está bien" Solté simplemente. Toriel empezó a marcar los números con algo de dificultad por sus grandes manos y al cabo de un rato me pasó el teléfono, estaba en proceso de comunicar.

Al rato se escuchó como la línea conectaba, pero nadie parecía hablar, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de fondo del teléfono en contacto y una respiración, "¿Asriel…?" Pregunté al vacío observando el suelo mientras sujetaba el teléfono.

"Hola… Chara" La voz que sonaba de fondo no estaba ni por asomo animada o feliz de escucharme, de hecho parecía hablar con desagrado y malhumor. Sentí que algo me apretaba en el pecho haciéndome sentir mal, "¿Cómo estás?" Pregunté simplemente sin saber muy bien de qué hablar. El silencio se volvió a hacer por un rato, "Bien" Sonó muy seco y sentí que se me humedecían los ojos, "¿Qué es lo que haces…?" Pregunté ya quizás con algo de miedo, "Hablar contigo"

No tenía mucho sentido realmente seguir con la "conversación" si es que se podía llamar así, "Está bien… ya hablaremos, adiós" No se escuchó nada más de fondo y se cortó la línea. Toriel me miró con algo de preocupación, "Ya se le pasará, todo irá bien, tan solo mantente determinado a seguir" Me dijo No con mucha seguridad acariciando mi cabeza.

Una de las enfermeras entró y miró a Toriel, "Parece que se nos ha acabado el tiempo, lo siento mi niño, mañana intentaré venir más pronto" Aquella presión que se había instalado en mi pecho se hizo aún más grande y asentí con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Me volví a quedar sola en la habitación, no quería hacer nada más que desaparecer y olvidar todo, olvidar… Ni si quiera recordaba porqué estaba aquí, ¿Por qué estaba aquí, cómo había llegado a esta situación? Abracé mis rodillas y me recosté en el sillón volviendo a dormirme.

…

 _¿Cómo has podido olvidarme Chara…? Soy lo único que puede salvarte de tu perdición y has permitido que nos encierren aquí._

Aquella voz… En la oscuridad… No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, ni si quiera de moverme de donde estaba.

 _¿Por qué nos haces esto Chara…? ¿Por qué…?_

Mis labios permanecían juntos, y ni si quiera mi respiración tenía el más mínimo ápice de alteración para contestarle. No sabía nada y tampoco parecía tener ganas de saberlo.

 _¡Eres mucho más que un simple animal enjaulado!_

Su voz se empezaba a escuchar mucho más borrosa y distante. Podía escuchar algo parecido a los latidos de un corazón, lentos y pausados, como si estuviese a punto de pararse. El viento arrullaba suavemente en la oscuridad, me hacía sentir tranquila de algún modo.

 _Debes recordar…_

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé la historia... Bueno ya sabéis el dicho, mejor tarde que nunca. Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo habitual, más que nada para que no resulte pesado el contenido actual que viene, quizás os desconcierte un poco, o quizás os de igual, no lo sé.

Como siempre los reviews son bien recibidos, tanto para dudas como para sugerencias, aunque advierto de que las sugerencias son solo eso, realmente el argumento de la historia está establecido y espero poder a partir de ahora poder actualizar y avanzar más rápido, sin embargo si quizás se os ocurriera alguna escena o algo en concreto que os gustaría ver, tal vez podría hacer algo por ello.

 _Ante todo, nunca perdáis la DETERMINACIÓN._


End file.
